Surak's Katra
by Fameanon
Summary: Soval has been brought into the future by T'Lyn widow of Surak, as requested by Q. Vulcan may be on the brink of a new awakening or Q may be up to games. Only Q knows and he isn't talking...yet. Sequel to "Last temptation of Surak" Forth story in the Foundation story series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Star Trek. I do own OC's that appear here. This is the sequel to the "Last Temptation of Surak." **

Debriefing

T'lyn stood alone before two double doors. They had given her time to change her clothes and bathe on the way back from Vulcan but found that she still looked like an antique still. There was no reason why she wouldn't look such. Her hair was still braided in the ancient designs of Surak's time, and she was wearing the white robes Surak had the master weaver make for her for their sixtieth anniversary. Around her neck were three of the IDIC symbols, she had tried to take them off but found her hands simply would not obey.

She peaked through the door and sitting in spectators chairs were Soval, Sovar, and Solok. She looked away, against the back drop of the humans and aliens around them they were all sitting so straight it was as if they had been placed there like wax statues. She was surprised to see her father there at all, but as the men who were debriefing her entered and she saw Soren among their number it made sense. He was there to see his son take apart her story.

The only reason Solok had come was to satisfy a morbid curiosity, it had to be. Her grandfather was there because she had no doubt that he believed her, that he and grandmother T'Pel would support her. Soval on the other hand, she was fairly certain was there because she had been there for him during his debriefing, and he also found Sovar's company agreeable.

A couple of people passed by her in the hall, one was a Vulcan woman, who she could feel was staring at her in disbelief. The andorian with her whispered something about that being T'lyn, the teacher. She looked at her hands and her attire, she was T'lyn, wife of Surak and…what else she did not know. She had the knowledge enough to be considered one of the priestesses, the reldai, and that was how she served the people for so many years, but now in the light of her own time…she no longer knew who or what she might be.

She rubbed the small bump at her stomach. One thing she was sure of, she would have to find out quickly. She had a child to raise. She had raised three children in far less luxurious settings than those the modern world had to offer, but she had a partner then….

"Lieutenant T'lyn, they are ready for you." An ensign said as he opened the door.

Taking a deep breath she smoothed her robes and walked in to face her debriefing with her head held high.

The admiral in the center of the table looked up at her, "State your name for the record."

"T'Lyn." She said softly scanning the panel of men and women. Soren looked like barely controlled disdain, much like their father, and she noted at least three officers from the Temporal office, and one of the things they all had in common was that it looked like they had sucked on Vulcan sandworm before entering the room. She found in that moment she wanted to feel Surak near her, feel his hand on her shoulder telling her all would be well. She fought a smile, it was silly, and she had fought Romulans before they were Romulans and watched her friends die a room full of suits shouldn't even faze her. The truth was, it wasn't the suits; it was her brother and her father. The years she had been away she had thought many times how much she would love to see her family again and now not so much.

"The chair recognizes Soren, of the Vulcan academy of science to assist with this debriefing. Lt. T'lyn do you have any objections?" The admiral asked, watching the reaction of both Soren and T'Lyn.

"I have no objections, Admiral."

Soren stood up, and placed his PADDS neatly on the table, "T'lyn, how old are you today?"

"My official record states that I am thirty five years six months twenty seven days and twenty seven minutes."

"How old do you now claim?"

"I am one hundred and five years old six months twenty seven days, and twenty seven minutes."

"So for the record you are stating that you have been out of this time for seventy years."

T'Lyn hesitated slightly, and then answered, "Yes."

"You hesitated, why?" Soren asked coldly, "It seems a simple enough questions, why the hesitation?"

"Your accent, Soren is terrible and translating your Earth standard into," she paused searching for the word, "Ancient Vulcan is proving to be difficult."

"Where is your Universal translator?"

She hesitated slightly again and spoke, her own accent while speaking standard "Destroyed, and I have not had time to acquire another."

Soren nodded at his aid who jumped up promptly returning with a translator. He approached T'lyn, and as her eyes fell on him his gate slowed until he stopped short of her holding up the tiny chip to her as he she might bite him. "Thank you," T'lyn said softly and took it placing it in her ear.

"Is that better?" Soren asked raising an eyebrow.

T'Lyn blinked getting used to the stream of translation again, "Yes."

Soren picked up the PADD before him, "Your official report states that you and Lt. T'Klaas set camp in the Gateway and planned two weeks survival training. T'Klaas then reported to you that there was a new recruit had arrived, at that point the two of you went to greet the new recruit. You then saw who it was, it was the being known as Q. You stated that he looked, somehow different, older, but you recognized him from reports. Is this all accurate?"

T'lyn nodded, "It is."

"You go on to stated that Q took you both away from the Gateway of our time, and deposited you in a Gateway that you estimated to be about 2000 years previous, the time Vulcans call the Awakening. He then left."

"That is not completely accurate; he kissed me stating I was to deliver that as a message." T'lyn interrupted.

Soren's eyebrow raised, "Did he specify who that particular message was for?"

"No he did not."

"Who do you think it was for?"

"I cannot extrapolate that, he could have meant Surak, or he could mean something that is yet to come. It is unknown and without further information I would be hard pressed to offer a guess."

_Oh Mon Cheri, this is boring . _Q said playfully inside her mind.

_I would not argue with that,Q. _T'lyn returned trying to pay attention to what Soren was saying. _However, I would say that you could simply appear and tell them my statements were true, this would be over quickly._

_Oh my sweet, would that I could, but there are people here now who need to hear you, and see you. I've made you an important figure for a reason. I must say, I am proud of you for not being small minded about the kiss. I owe you another when we see each other again, not to worry my sweet, it will be soon._

She felt him leave her and Soren was staring at her unwaveringly, his blue eyes burning through her. "Answer the question, T'lyn, or has your translator malfunctioned?"

T'lyn let a small sigh, "Why do we not cut to what the science academy really wants to know? " she waved a guard over and asked him to retrieve her a stylus for the computer in front of her, "I can tell the temporal officers what they wish to know while I wait for computer access. Yes, I did change history, but not the way you might assume. I induced my second child's labor to keep Surak from going to Gol, a city I knew would be destroyed. He stayed with me to see the birth of his child, rather than going to Gol. That said, however, it was always known to us that Surak died on Mt. Seleya before the final battle between those who would become Romulans and those who would remain on Vulcan." The guard handed her the stylus, "This is what the science academy wants to know, and what I believe Star Fleet also may have interest."

Taking in a deep breath she began writing the equation of the IDIC, "This is the first part of the equation, the one I believe we shared with you humans when you began your work in warp sciences so many years ago. Soval, would you confirm this for me?"

Soval looked at the figures taking shape on the PADD, "I confirm this."

"This is the portion of the equation that the Vulcan science academy teaches all Vulcans. It is they believe the equation in whole, but recently have been begun to realize there is more. None, including my brother Soren up there have been able to solve it beyond this however, and no computer will either. This," and she began writing more of the equation, "Extends and solves the first portion, I believe you will find that to be the answer to many of your energy problems, and this, "she wrote more of it out, "Which is not the next portion of the equation I will say, speaks to the genetics of not only Vulcans but of all life." She placed the stylus on the table beside her, "Yes, there is more, there is a lot more, what is known now of the IDIC is a shadow of its true meaning. Yes, I know the entire equation; I am perhaps the only one who does. I know it because I was with Surak as he solved each portion, one building on the other until finally He had it in total. It took him forty years to accomplish. He said there would be more but never truly had the chance to finish his work. If the command and the science academy wishes me to interpret Surak's writings for them, then I suggest we move to Mr. Seleya, because it will take the rest of all of our lives for me to begin to adequately explain all he said and wrote, as a scientist, philosopher, logician, and husband. Everything else of pertinence is in the report. You know how T'Klaas died, you know how I was sent back, where I was, who I was with, and why I was sent to the time of the NX programs, it's all there. Does anything else need clarity?"

Soren sat in his chair, his jaw clenched tightly as his eyes flickered between his sister, and the new equations staring back at him.

The Admiral looked at T'lyn, a human grin playing over his lips, "The issue, as I see it, T'Lyn is what we do with you now. Where do you see your career, T'lyn, because frankly neither Earth nor Vulcan know where you fit. Half of Star Fleet wants to pin a medal on you, the other half wants to throw you out."

T'lyn nodded, "It is a reasonable question, and one I cannot as of yet answer. I would respectfully submit a leave of absence until sometime after the birth of my son." She looked down and saw her IDIC necklaces and then looked directly at the Admiral, "I would respectfully submit before I activate my leave, that Lt. T'Klaas be recommended for the Christopher Pike medal of Valor. As you will see in my report his conduct from the time the incident happened until his death was nothing less than brave, and selfless. He was a shining example of what it is to be a member of Star Fleet, including sacrificing his right as a Vulcan to have his Katra stored to protect the timeline. "

The Admiral nodded, "Noted, it will be taken under advisement."

T'lyn bowed respectfully, "Thank you Admiral."

"This hearing is concluded, Lt. T'lyn, though we would ask you to let us know where you will be in case we have further questions."

T'lyn looked at her Grandfather, who nodded, "Let the record show, that you may contact me through Ambassador Sovar's estate on Vulcan."

"Acknowledged."

The men all stood, and she watched as her father made his way to Soren.

Soval and Sovar followed T'Lyn out the door. Her grandfather spoke first, "Speaking as an Ambassador, I would say to you that you spoke well, T'Lyn. Speaking as a grandfather, I would say that I was proud of you." He let just a hint of a smile touch his lips, "Wouldn't you say Soval?"

Soval nodded, "I agree, Ambassador, your Granddaughter spoke well."

T'lyn looked back through the window looking into the conference room, and then back at the men before her, "It is agreeable that you think so." She said passively.

Sovar cleared his throat, "Your father, my son…I will speak with him. You need his support in this time."

T'Lyn raised her hood and placed her hands in her sleeves, "I do not need his support, Grandfather. I think I realized this for the first time, just now. I must go to my rooms now and clear them of my personal possessions. "

Soval stepped forward, "I would help you."

T'Lyn nodded, but Sovar spoke before she could reply. Looking at the guide the Federation had assigned to them he said, "See the Ambassador to T'lyn's room. I would have words with my granddaughter before she goes."

The young human man nodded and guided Soval away.

"Grandfather?" T'lyn said looking at Sovar.

"My child," he said softly placing his hands on her shoulders, " The road ahead will not be an easy one. There are those on Vulcan who would see you silenced, and those who would have you for their bond mate just because of the child you carry in your womb. The house of Surak in Shi'Kahr has requested your presence and has insinuated that you should be a part of their clan and not ours. What I am saying, T'lyn is that your life is going to be changing, and complicated."

T'Lyn considered his words and gave a small human sigh, "Has father passed the duty of arranging a marriage to you, Grandfather?"

Sovar nodded.

"Then do not arrange a marriage for me. Surak said that a man and woman should only bond if one to the other they stirred each other's Katra. My own," she whispered to him, "Pon Farr is several years away so I am in no pressing need."

Sovar's eyes widened, "So in spite of your human blood you…"

T'Lyn nodded demurely, "Yes. As to the other matters. I know of a secret place deep within the Forge, a place I can reside until after my son is born. I will not play politics, human or Vulcan, until such time as I am centered again."

Sovar nodded, "Do you think it wise to live in the wilds, pregnant and unprotected? Would you live like…"

T'lyn held up her hand, "Grandfather, I raised three children under the hammer of the Forge, living there again a few more months will harm nothing. "

Sovar raised his eyebrows and his nostrils flared, "You would have me tell this to your grandmother? She will not be agreeable to this, nor am I."

"I do not see your problem with my logic, Grandfather. I am more comfortable in the desert than I am here. I find replicated food unpalatable." She let a small shiver, "I will be fine, Grandfather, your worry is noted but un-needed." She got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I will meet you at pad five when I have retrieved my things." She bowed to him and pushed her hands deeper in her sleeves and made her way to her room.


	2. Looking back I can't go forward

The guard keyed the code in for Soval to enter T'lyn's private room. Entering he stood looking confused at what he saw. He entered and the door closed behind him. He picked up a small pink stuffed sehlat from shelf sitting next to a Kel-toh board arranged to look like an obscene human gesture he had seen Archer use on occasion. An Array of Klingon weapons hung in disarray on the wall, next to several pictures of a Vulcan man, who he thought vaguely looked like Sarek's son, whose name he could not place.

Soval was about to reach out and pick one up when suddenly his feet were touching the ceiling , before he felt himself falling. A half-klingon woman was on top of his chest pressing a blade to his throat growling, "Who are you?"

He tried to push the woman off but she pressed the blade harder against his throat, "I said who are you, and if you are fond of breathing, Vulcan, I'd answer."

"Soval."

"Huh, well Soval, If you'd like to explain why you are in my friends room…"

Soval opened his mouth to speak, but T'lyn entered the room and called out, "Gelly! Get off the Ambassador, and put that knife away he is no threat."

The Klingon woman sneared at Soval as she got up. Sheathing her dagger she ran the few paces to the door and picked up T'lyn in a hug that took the half-vulcan off of her feet, "They said you had died in the desert and I said they were targs! But had you died, it would have been in a glorious battle!"

"Gelly." She grinned softly, "Put me down, I can't breathe."

Dula dropped her carefully and sniffed the air around her, "You are with child." She said her eyes wide, "Is this your childs..."

"No Gelly."

Gelly turned, snorting scorn at Soval, "Good! He is small and unworthy of you."

T'Lyn looked at her feet to hide the amusement she was feeling, the look on Soval's face was a blend she recognized as disgust at Gelly's words and wounded pride was unmistakable to the trained Vulcan eye. "Gelly, he is worthy of me, but he is not my mate." She said in the hope that his honor would be salved, "Ambassador Soval, this is my friend Gelly House of Martok, wife of Dula who I grew up with." She offered her hand to Soval to help him up; he shook his head and stood.

Gelly slammed her fist against her chest, "If T'lyn says you are worthy it is a mouthful indeed! NuqneH! Little Man!" The Klingon threw her head back and filled the room with laughter, "He is too easy to fluster, T'Lyn! I must go I have a class to teach, I saw this one enter your room and had to assure myself he was not stealing from you, or snooping." She slammed her fist into her chest again, "Qapla!"

"Qapla!" T'Lyn returned, placing her fist over her heart. The Klingon woman tossed her head at Soval and left.

"Interesting friends you keep T'Lyn." Soval said looking at her.

"I grew up with her mate, Dula. He was my mother's chosen sister's child." She handed Soval a framed picture of her mother with, T'Pel, and Sabina and her half Klingon son. "I spent some time on Qo'nos growing up. After mother died, Grandfather and mother took care of me mostly, but Sabina helped when they had to be away."

Soval nodded, "Your father, Solok, did not participate?"

"Not much, but he had two other children to raise. T'Wulf and Soren were very young, only five."

T'lyn picked up the stuffed sehlat from the floor and threw it in the trash, turning to her closet she opened it and stared.

"Is he your betrothed?" Soval picked up the picture on the wall.

T'lyn turned and openly smiled and blushed, "No. He is son of Sarek, Spock. A very well-known and respected half human half Vulcan. He is probably close to three hundred now, and while as a youth I had what humans call a crush on him…I am his foremother so, not even a possible mate."

His eyes narrowed, "A crush? That is not a idiom I am familiar with."

She pulled her clothes from the closet shaking her head sadly, "A crush, it is a mild stiring of the Katra, a desire to be mated with someone who you have no chance at being mated with. I hopped a freighter from Qo'nos with Dula and Gelly to try to meet him at a conference he was giving at Babel 1." She added absently.

"Do you wish to keep the picture?" Soval said examining the man in the frame. He looked cold and unemotional even by Soval's standard, but his eyes now that he looked closer did have a humanity in them, "And did you meet him?"

"Yes, I did, but was dismissed by the security at the conference. He is an agreeable man, he is a testament to his line." She said throwing piles of clothes in the reclamation, "I suppose I will keep the picture."

"Do you still have a crush on him?" Soval said adding the picture into a small bag T'lyn handed him.

"No." she chuckled, "He is my grandson, many generations down the line, but still…I don't know why I came back here, I want nothing. I guess some of these will be of use." She added pulling down a couple weapons from the wall handing them to Soval.

"Do you think you will require them?"

"I may. I am returning to the Forge, to a secret place in the sanctuary. " she nodded and began placing things in reclamation.

Socal furrowed his brows, "You are returning to the Forge? Why?"

"My grandfather is getting…pressure…and it will only become worse as the word spreads. Families are offering their sons for bondmates, the Clan of Surak thinks I should be a part of their house, and not of my father's." She said stuffing things faster into the module.

"You find this disagreeable?"

"I find it most disagreeable. I do not agree with the arranged marriage. I never have, and neither did Surak. He stated that a man felt the stirring of his Katra when he was in front of the mate he was meant for, even if he denied it to himself, but eventually if the desire was strong enough he would take his mate based on that. He called it the twinning of two Katras. I will not take a mate for any other reason than this. Additionally, whoever I bond with will be the father of Surak's last child, so that is not something I will take lightly." She sighed, "I cannot believe how much un-needed rubbish I collected."

Soval nodded, "What do you believe I should do now that I am in this time?"

"That is up to you, Soval, and what stirs your katra. " she turned and faced him, "I do not know why Q had me bring you here. I would think he would make that known." She sat down on her couch and bid him sit. "I had not thought of your need, forgive me. Would you like me to take you to your family estate and help with introductions? There is much for you to learn about this time, Sovar has a fondness for you, and I could help with it as well." She shook her head and looked away.

"You are disquieted?"

"I was being self-centered, Soval. I thought to hide myself away neglecting the fact that you too have been uprooted from your time and all you knew. You are welcome to journey with me into the Forge, Soval, if only to help you find where you wish to truly be in this time. The Forge, changes you, it brings things into…focus." She touched his shoulder lightly, "Don't answer now, we have three days before we reach Vulcan, meditate on it, speak to Sovar, just know whatever you wish I will support and help with."

Soval watched her stand, "I will think on this and all that you have said, Reldai." The entire conversation struck him, from her very casual quotation of Surak's concept of marriage to her offer of help. He agreed, he had much to think on. He found himself content to think there was much to learn, that was agreeable to him.

She turned and cast what he had heard Sovar define as "Vulcan stink eye at him" and it was as disquieting as Sovar stated it was, "Do not call me Reldai, Soval. That was what I was, and perhaps may be again, but not who I am now."

"As you wish, T'sai." He said standing, a hint of smile hiding at the corners of his lips.

T'Lyn arched an eyebrow, he was teasing her. "Let us leave here Osu Soval." She countered giving him a very formal bow. She had lived among T'Klaas and the masters, as the human say, two can play this game. She picked up her pack and looked over her room one last time. Her instinct told her she would not be back in this pace again. She turned away and wiped the dust of it all from her feet. Logically, it was time to move ahead.


	3. Solok's sadness

Solok approached his son after the debriefing. His son was doing well in his position at the academy and he allowed himself the emotional indulgence of pride, "It is agreeable to see you again, my son." Solok said and raised the Ta'al.

"Father." Soren spoke softly returning the gesture. "Do you think her story is…accurate?" his son said scooting the two PADDS toward his father. "The new portions of the equations do seem to be authentic, and given T'Lyn's aversion to mathematics it seems improbable she developed this on her own."

"There is no direct evidence she was in contact with Q, however, if Q was involved it seems likely she might have obtained the information from that being." Solok folded his hands behind his back, "I thought the debriefing would be longer. It is disconcerting to me that Star Fleet seems willing to accept her time travel, and claims without further inquiry."

Soren stood his small brief case now packed, "Star Fleet shared with me their findings. Her hair and clothes all show appropriate aging. The weave of the fabric of her cloaks is consistent with the time period; there is trace radiation as was appropriate for the time she claims to have lived in. Her cell structure shows no sign of age, or cellular decay though. She would not allow them examine the fetus beyond a few scans, but the scans show a normal pregnancy with Vulcan DNA that we are running through our data bases."

Solok's nostrils flared slightly, "Are you informing me that you believe her?"

"No father, but I do not disbelieve her either. As you well know, a person can tell a lie and believe it there by making it their truth. Do you not believe her?" Soren questioned and began walking out of the room with his father at his side.

"I do not, but it is as you say perhaps she believes it to be true. "

"There is a chance it is true, Father, and we can further research this easily. The Clan of Surak would still have trace genetic markers from your line if she was a foremother in their family. We can sample your genetics and compare it to their earliest members, T'Pau being the earliest we have on record. I have access to this through the academy. "

"Agreed. That is a most reasonable course of action, my son." Solok nodded, "We will investigate this possibility as soon as we return to Vulcan."

"It was already planned, Father. The clan of Surak was most anxious to prove or disprove this claim. My sister has already volunteered to perform a mind meld if the academy requests it, that is if T'Lyn will allow it. I was given to understand, by Grandmother, that T'Lyn is not agreeable to melds. "

Solok's lips pursed slightly, "I'm sure we will be able to persuade her. If she embraces logic the way she now claims to, it would seem the logical thing to do."

Soren looked at his father and stopped walking, "You are not agreeable to T'Lyn father. In my memory you have never been agreeable to her. In the past I saw this as logical. In this case, however, father I do not. Whatever happened it has changed her, she is un-bonded and pregnant, a state that proves to be difficult, and the small career she was able to obtain is now in jeopardy. It is clear to me she believes what she is stating, and though I have known T'Lyn to be illogical and overly emotional, I have never known her to be dishonest. I do not feel your disdain of her is reasonable, in this case. If her story is true, then it brings merit on our house and we have the opportunity to learn a great many things."

Solok went silent and continued to walk toward landing pad five to catch the shuttle back to the ship. His son's words disconcerted him. They did not sit well with his logic, or the emotion he was suppressing. He had shipped her off after Cleo's death, and had not had much contact with her since. She had been…an embarrassment if he allowed himself to be truthful; he blamed her for Cleo's death. It was possible, he theorized, that it was clouding his logic in this matter.

Solok was greeted at the shuttle door by his father Sovar. Sovar nodded to his grandson and son and entered the cabin without a word. Solok knew when his father was in a state of disapproval and it seemed he was as Solok entered after him. Soren bowed at them both, "I need to make communication back to the academy, I will join you shortly." Sovar nodded and his grandson left.

Sovar took a seat and stared blankly at Solok.

Solok sat enduring the stare for ten minutes twenty seven seconds before returning his father's look, "Is there something you need Father? Something you wish to speak about?"

"No Son." He said flatly, but continued to stare.

T'lyn and Soval entered the cabin, "My apologies I had a lot to put in reclamation." She sat next to Sovar and placed her pack between her legs, and Soval sat next to her. "Soval, you are bleeding." She said looking at the thin line of green blood over his collar. "I'll get a dermal regenerator…" She stood and saw her grandfather staring at her father. Shaking her head she grabbed the emergency med kit.

"It is nothing T'Lyn." Soval said looking at the blood on he wiped away with his finger. "I do not require attention. "

"As you wish, but she eats with that knife, Soval, it could easily get infected."

He leaned his head sideways and she regenerated his wound. "There you go." She noticed he was still eyeing the blood on his finger, looking at him she raised an eyebrow, and bit her lip. Letting a small smile form she sat back in her chair.

O_O_OO_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'lyn was grateful when they made the transfer from the small shuttle to the Vulcan ship Seleya. The stare, which she will always call Vulcan stink eye, from her grandfather to her father, was making everyone uncomfortable, including the pilot. She chuckled to herself, kind of proud that her Grandfather could make a room full of Vulcans uncomfortable with a mere stare.

When she entered her room she sat in front of the mirror and began taking down the braids. Her hair was ridiculously long, well past her bum. Brushing it out she wondered if it wasn't time to cut it into the more fashionable short bob the other Vulcans wore. Looking at her poorly pointed ears she decided against it, they passed for Vulcan in the time she needed them to, but among her time and people now it would look silly.

She lit her candles and lamps and settled in to meditate; she could feel the building pressure of her emotions growing inside her. She was wrestling with too much pain, too much grief, and a dose of pregnancy hormones on top of it all. She had been on the run since she could remember, with the exception of the sleep she had on her way back from Vulcan when she brought Soval back, rest and meditation just hadn't happened.

Just as she took her final deep breath her door chimed. Her shoulders slumped and she took another breath before speaking, "Enter."

Solok stood at the door with his hands behind his back. "May I enter?"

"I did indicate that, Father." She turned but did not get up from her position.

Solok entered and looked at her, "Am I interrupting? I did not think you meditated."

"For a good many years now, Father, and no I was only just beginning. You have need of something?" She asked watching him take the furthest seat from her.

"I need to know T'Lyn if you are…misleading."

She stood and crossed the room until she was standing over him, "Get out." Her voice was calm but her face betrayed her anger.

His eyes narrowed, "Emotional, as always, you have not changed. "he stated but made no move to leave.

She turned away from him, "How unemotional were you when mother died? If I recall correctly you barely functioned for days. I on the other hand have been questioned, moved around in time, and I am pregnant, and all this within days of holding my husband in my hands as he died. So yes, father I am emotional, you are not catching me at my best here, but I would say I am doing admirable. Whether you say that, matters not to me."

Both Solok's eyebrows rose and he stood approaching her, "I am your father." He began and found himself rounded on.

"No, no you are not." She said flatly, "You gave that up when you dumped me on Soval and T'Pel. You have not been my father or a father to me since mother died." She drew in a deep breath, "Do you know why mother died? I do."

He turned to walk away from her but she caught him by the arm and spun him to face her, "Mother died because a Vulcan man, my teacher, was mind raping me daily for two years, and decided everyday wasn't good enough he wanted to take me away for himself. Being the good little Vulcan girl I was I suppressed the pain; I didn't tell anyone…it wasn't until T'Klaas that anyone besides me knew. All you knew was he tried to kidnap me, that's all anyone knew because no one bothered to ask me why. Mother probably knew the truth before she died, but she damned well died with it. I blamed myself, because you blamed me. I renounced all that was Vulcan because I didn't feel worthy of you, or my family." She let him go and turned away to hide the tears welling in her eyes. "If I could have traded places with Mom I would, hell I would have traded places with her in an instant. I could not save her. I could not save T'Klaas. I could not save Surak. Hell, I'm not sure at this point I can save myself. I do know this." She faced him again, "I do not need you. I've done well for myself. I was a good mother, wife, and priestess. So if you want to know something Ambassador Solok, ask me but do not enter my home under the pretense of being my father." She whipped her long sleeves up so that the crack could be heard in the room, "If that is all Ambassador, you can leave."

She looked at the door and Soval and Sovar were standing there, Soval spoke, "Do you require assistance, Reldai?"

"No, the Ambassador was just leaving." She watched Solok's jaws tense as he looked at his daughter. He turned and left parting the two Vulcans at the door.

Sovar stepped in, "That is why you…your teacher?" he said not knowing how to ask or speak of what he had only just learned himself.

She lowered her head, "Yes, Grandfather."

Sovar did not know what to say he just took his granddaughter's hand. She looked at him and sighed, "Please Grandfather, Osu Soval." She said calmly, "I just need to meditate. Everything that has happened has affected me more than I know." She touched Sovar's cheek, "I am fine and we will speak of this later. I am so emotional now I find myself distasteful." She grinned.

Soval bowed and left. Sovar leaned into her hand, "I am proud of you." He whispered and left.

She looked at her meditation lamps, and spoke to Surak's ICID symbol, "What is necessary is never unwise…"


	4. Order and chaos

Soval found himself wandering the ship with Sovar in awe of how far they, and the humans had come in technology and their relationship. Sovar, a fellow ambassador, told him that some of his treatises on negotiations were required reading, not only on Vulcan but in Federation schools as well. It appeared to Soval everything had come a long way. He found he wished Shraan could have been there to see what had come of the seeds of alliance he and the Andorian had sewn. Sovar gave him a copy of Skon's translations of Surak's teachings, and Soval was surprised Skon was still so well known. Their society rewarded merit, and the undertaking of translation, a skill Soval never knew Skon had, was definitely a worthy thing. He turned to Soval because there was a personal query he needed to make, "What of the Klingons? I met one in T'Lyn's rooms, she was teaching…"

Sovar nodded, "A longtime friend of T'lyn, Gelly. Yes, I know of her. The Empire still exists but the Federation and the Empire have been allies now for one hundred years. There was a small dispute during the Dominion war, thanks to the Changelings, but thanks to the efforts of a Star Fleet Captain named Sisko and his crew things were made right again."

Soval was amazed but hid it well, "Gelly made reference to her half human half Klingon husband…"

Sovar nodded, "Dula, yes I know the child well, he visited often with his mother and father when T'Lyn was growing up. He gained some reputation on Qo'nos as warrior, so much so that Chancellor Martok welcomed him into his great House when Dula proposed marriage to his youngest daughter, Gelly. Dula and T'lyn both spent time training in their mother's temple on earth. They have a fascinating culture there, if we get back to Earth again I'll introduce you to my chosen grandchild, Wu. He is the master of the temple. "

"He is Vulcan?" Soval asked in wonder if a Vulcan was running a human temple.

"No, he is human. Solok and his bondmate, adopted him when they were first bonded. They raised him together, but he returned to the temple just before she died. He is now the master."

"Fascinating." Soval said as he listened and watched the Vulcan crewmen work around them.

"If you will excuse me, I must Com my wife T'Pel. There are things we must discuss." Sovar stiffened, and Soval could see the conversation would not be a pleasant one.

He nodded, and watched as the other Ambassador walked away, passing his son Solok in the hall without acknowledgment. Soval stepped forward, "Ambassador Solok, it is agreeable to see you again."

"Your greeting is acknowledged." He said raising the Ta'al.

Soval studied the man; he was much stiffer than his father much more distant than many of his Vulcan peers. After what had transpired between him and his daughter, Soval thought some of it may stem from the emotion he was now attempting to suppress. "I have spent time with Sovar, and T'Lyn. I would find it acceptable to speak with you, Solok. I am about to have my evening meal, would you join me?" He watched as Solok's chin stiffened, "I would consider it a diplomatic meeting, Solok." He added, knowing that any Ambassador worth his title could not refuse such a thing with another Vulcan ambassador.

Solok offered a stiff nod, "I was going to my quarters to dine, it is agreeable that you join me there."

"This ship, this time, it is all very remarkable, Ambassador Solok. " Soval said as they strolled toward his quarters, "You daughter is a remarkable woman as well, a credit."

Solok eyed Soval, "If you desire an arranged bond with her I am sure you know that the logical person to approach would be Sovar. Neither she nor the business of her arrangements is in my control."

Soval shook his head, "No, though I will admit I thought it would be an advantageous match for me. A well placed family, Surak's child, she is agreeable." The elder ambassador watched as dissatisfaction rolled in the undercurrent of Solok's face, "But, she does not stir my Katra in that manner. "

Solok pursed his lips and his nostrils flared, "And what precisely does that mean? You find her agreeable but unworthy of you?"

"No, it was actually something she said while she threw away her possessions. She said that Surak himself spoke about the stirring of the katra between those who should be mated; he called it the twinning of the soul. I was bonded a long time to my late wife, and while we were both agreeable to the pairing, she never stirred my katra. She was not aesthetically pleasing." He paused and watched Solok's reaction, " I have no doubt, were she alive she would say the same of me. T'Lyn said she would bond again in no other way."

Solok entered his quarters, "That sounds like emotionalism to me."

Soval entered behind him, "Are you telling me that your prior bond-mates were, arranged and purely logical?"

Solok rounded, and stared at Soval in silent contemplation.

"I have an affinity for humans and their planet. I lived among them for more than thirty years, at a time when they were far less advanced than they are now. When we first made contact with them, we thought them dangerous, and kept them on a short tether. They were as arrogant as a tellarite, quick to temper as an Andorian, as prone to violence as a Klingon, and just when we thought we could quantify them, they confounded us and embraced logic." He leaned forward, "We saw them as dangerous because they reminded us of ourselves, Solok." He took a seat and leaned back, "If there is one thing I have learned dealing with other species it is that those things that frighten us most, are those things that remind us most of ourselves."

"And what do you see as the logical recourse of such a finding?" Solok asked, his face softening for the first time since meeting up with the other ambassador.

Soval let the smallest of sighs, "I found that further exploration of it was the only logical thing to do."

"What if there is no communication in which to explore." Solok asked as he replicated to cups of tea.

"You are an Ambassador Solok, what does one do when the lines of mediation break down, especially when you know you or your race are at fault?"

Solok handed Soval the tea, "You issue an apology, if one is warranted, and take actions to gain the trust of those involved."

Soval sipped his tea, "Spoken like a true Vulcan Ambassador. I could have used you in my contingent." he looked at his tea and cup, "It is amazing they have come so far with this technology, though, on the NX-enterprise they had the most agreeable human chef."

Solok replicated some salads and served Soval, "Our conversation has been most insightful."

"It is would be my desire that this is the first of many, Solok."

"Where are you settling when we reach Vulcan?"

"I plan on following your daughter into the Forge. To me, she is Reldai, Solok a priestess of logic and the mental disciplines of Surak. She is entering the Forge until her child is born, giving herself a chance to become centered again. I wish to learn, and at my age it is a good thing to have more to learn."

Solok stared at his plate, "She is entering the Forge, to give birth. That does not seem a safe or logical thing."

"She lived in the embrace of the Forge for many years, Solok, it is the place she feels most at home." Soval said studying Solok.

Solok leaned back in chair, placing his fingers together resting his chin on their tips. "Her mother was, very Vulcan in her logic, in her manner, but I have the thought that she would be displeased with me, and thinking of her displeased with me, displeases me."

Soval put his tea down, "As Captain Archer once said to me, Solok, I will say to you. The ball is in your court." He smirked at what he felt was an expert use of the earth idiom." That means it is your move. Your daughter has her foot in both worlds. I have seen what this does to full Vulcans, one can only contemplate what it does to half Vulcans."

Solok looked at Soval, "How do you even know that what she is telling you is the truth?"

"Finally a logical inquiry." He picked up his tea and sipped it, "She appeared in my house one night, when Syrran was there for a meeting. I saw her transfer Surak's katra to him. I saw who he became. I touched Surak's mind through Syrran. I felt the way Surak burned for his Adun'a, and because he did, so too did Syrran."

Solok's eyes widened, "Then what she says is true?"

"I am so sure of it I followed into this time, and will follow into the Forge. Unless you question my logic, my Vulcan-ness, then you know the answer."

Solok looked at Soval again. He knew this history of this man; he was a Vulcan of merit. His logic was unassailable. "You have given me much to think on, Soval. You have my gratitude."

The pair felt the ship drop from warp, and the light change to yellow, they looked at each other and stood together, Solok spoke first, "I will go to the bridge, see to the others."

Soval nodded and left.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The doors to the lift opened and Solok stepped on the bridge, "Report."

The Captain spoke, "Our scanners have picked up three anomalies off the starboard. We have nothing like them on record, Osu. They are three centimeters in diameter, and appear to be three dimensional spheres."

Solok went to the science station, the officer there offered Solok his screen and spoke, "The energy is nothing we have on record, Osu Solok. We are launching a probe."

Solok looked at the star charts, this was a normal route to and from Vulcan, and these anomalies had never been seen before. He looked at the Captain, "Call Soren to the bridge, he has a specialty in sub-space anomalies. He might prove useful."

The captain gave a curt nod and his communications officer sent the message to Soren.

"We will not get underway until we have an answer Osu."

Solok nodded and left the bridge.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn opened her eyes. Her meditation had done wonders for her. She was more centered and calmer than she had been in weeks. She bent and blew out her candles and lamp. Taking in another deep cleansing breath she was content. Turning to answer the chime at her door she felt the hair on her neck prickle, something was not right.

She said Enter but instead of the door opening a white flash filled the room and once again she was in the white space between places she knew to be the place Q met with her.

"Q?" T'lyn asked into the whiteness.

"Oh Mon Cheri! Welcome back. I've missed you." He said appearing before her, dressed like a star Fleet Cadet. He patted her bum and winked, "You are positively glowing in motherhood these days."

T'Lyn jumped at his touch and sighed, "What do you want of me now, Q?"

He tsked his teeth, "Not a hello, no Ta'al raising, no I'm happy to see you too Q." he shook his head, "After all we've been through together I would think it only logical that you be…nicer to me." He leaned in over her, offering his cheek to her, "A little peck on the cheek perhaps."

T'Lyn snorted softly and turned away, "When you show up I know life is about to change. So what now? You wish to send me back to the time of the dinosaurs and have me teach them logic?"

His eyes widened, "Now that would be fun!" he raised his fingers like he might snap them and take them away, giggling as he watched T'Lyn flinch. "But now, something far less eventful than that." He snapped his fingers and Solok appeared, turning his attention to Solok he draped his arm around the Vulcan and grinned, "Welcome Daddy-o, I may call you that right? I mean I feel like I know you. "

Solok looked at T'Lyn and tried to shrug Q off of his shoulder, "No you may not address me that way."

Giving an overly dramatic sigh, he rolled his eyes, "Come now, I practically arranged your daughters marriage for you, and I might say I did a fine job of it as well. That makes us practically…"

"Nothing," Solok finished, "It makes you an alien being who took my daughter."

"You wound me, Solok. "he snapped his fingers again and was dressed like a musketeer, he slapped Solok across the face with his glove, "Pistols at dawn for dishonoring my name."

"Q!" T'Lyn said loudly, "Enough, of this play." She sighed, "Please. You have us, now, what is it you require?"

He flashed again and was once again in a Cadet's uniform. "If I didn't adore you, T'Lyn. See Picard was never so polite." He looked distracted for a moment, "But I never thought about turning him into a Vulcan. I'll have to make note of that. Anyway…Those anomalies outside your ship, they are pretty dangerous, so I wouldn't get too close to them." He snapped his fingers and the three of them were suddenly floating in space next to the small round spheres. T'Lyn started to panic, but then took a breath, and realized they were warm and breathing normally. Looking around she realized their hair was floating they were floating yet both her father and she were safe.

Q was pointing at the spheres, "See, look at them. Small and harmless looking but…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

Soren was speaking to the Captain and the science officer, "I will take a shuttle to get a closer look, if after my initial scans I believe it wise I'll launch to small probes.

"Captain," the science officer said, "Two life forms just appeared on scanner…It's Ambassador Solok, and Reldai T'Lyn."

"Lock onto their life signs beam them to sick bay." The captain said without hesitation.

"I cannot lock onto them."

Soren pushed the officer aside and began clicking at the panel.

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Oh my," Q said, "I believe we are raising alarms."

He snapped his fingers and they were once again in that white between spaces place.

T'Lyn spoke first, "Never put me in space like that again, Q, I am serious when I say that was most unpleasant."

"Oh Mon Cheri, the space you are in now should be far more disconcerting than that." He grinned, "But that is not all I brought you here for. I wanted you to see those…" he shivered and his voice took on a serious edge, "things…Tell your Captain to put warning strobes out for a light year around them, make this section of space forbidden."

"What are they Q?" Solok said, finding his voice.

"They are the future, and not something your probes are going to figure out." Q's voice took on a deadly seriousness, "They are what your daughter and I are going to be working on...together…" he grinned and winked a T'Lyn.

Solok looked at his daughter and she made a small facial twitch indicating she did not have a clue what Q was going on about.

"For now though, I have another mission for you both." He rolled his eyes, "Fine ok, come out I know you've been dying to…."

From behind Q another light flashed, and before T'Lyn stood Surak. He looked calmly at Solok, "I suppose it is a little late to introduce myself as your daughter's suitor, Solok, but for what it is worth." He made a formal bow to Solok, "I am Surak, he who burns only for your daughter."

Solok went to his knees and Q laughed, "Now that isn't fair, Solok, I'm the one with the power here, you should be on your knees to me."

Surak took Solok by the elbow, "There is none of that now, not here. It is agreeable to meet you, Solok."

T'Lyn was looking at Surak, "Q, this is not humorous."

Surak answered, "My Adun'a, ever the logical woman, is trying to extrapolate the reality of seeing her dead husband now standing before her." Solok looked at Surak, and saw his face was soft and full of love and compassion.

"You have his Katra, Q?" T'Ly asked thickly, still not addressing the man before her.

"In a manner of speaking, not really, but I do have something of him…he's helping me. " Q smiled proudly.

Surak caressed T'Lyns face, and she felt the familiar tremor in her own Katra. She could not stop herself she embraced him, and he returned it, enveloping her in his arms kissing the top of her head. "My Adun'a." he whispered.

Q leaned on Solok, "It makes me so jealous." He pretended to sniff away tears, "They make such a good couple don't you think Solok? Oh, he is going to kiss her, I promised him he could…" he turned them both around.

"What are you doing to her…to me…to Surak?" Solok asked coldly.

"I'm saving you all, Solok. No need to thank me, just doing my job…I do have such a fondness for you linear beings. Oh I know, it's not logical me being omniscient, but I am a sucker for love stories."

Surak held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes after he reluctantly pulled from their kiss. "I need not have the powers of Q to know my Adun'a and her heart. You are working at suppressing this beautiful love you have to give, because it pains you too much to carry it through the loss of me."

Tears rolled from her eyes, "But I have not lost you, not of Q spared your life somehow, you are here! You are with me." She kissed him again and he greedily accepted her lips against his.

Solok glanced backward and saw his daughter in a tender embrace. He felt the deep pang, and quickly suppressed it. It was astonishing to watch him be so tender with his daughter. He found both envy and happiness in the sight, as it provoked something primal within his veins.

"You have lost me, perhaps not forever, but for now. But the hope of tomorrow, cannot leave you barren for today, Adun'a. You must live and allow yourself to find another to stir your Katra. It will not be as we had, it should not, but you must live. You cannot wait, do you understand." He said nuzzling her nose with his.

"I do not wish another's touch on me, Adun. I wish only for you."

Q spun Solok around and spoke, "You two are so sweet, I want to vomit. That might sound like nothing, but the last time one of my kind threw up, Vorta were born."

Solok looked at Q and raised an eyebrow, "Your joking?"

"Perhaps, but it is too sweet you have to admit." He made an ick face but winked secretly at T'Lyn. "He is helping me, he is with me, and his Katra as you call it, is some place on Vulcan. That still isn't why I brought you both here, though I did promise Surak a kiss." He leaned in on Solok, "He really is simple to please for a genius…" he stood straight and cleared his throat, "To business. You have time to save just one of them…so make your choice wisely." He looked at Solok specifically, "It's time for a little daughter father time."

Surak kissed T'Lyn one last time and rubbed her stomach, "Remember what I have said, Adun'a. Don't stray from the path." He reluctantly pulled away, and stood next to Q, "Keep your minds and hearts open, both of you."

Q smiled, "You can just save one…" he snapped his fingers and T'Lyn and Solok were standing on the bridge of a Federation ship. Atmosphere was venting and com panels were exploding. Before them were five crew members trapped under a metal beam, they both heard Q around them. "You have three minutes…" and a vortex opened behind them.

T'Lyn looked at her father, "Welcome to my world now…"

**A/N: Yes I left it on a cliffy but I am working on the next chapter so it won't be too long… **


	5. Some live some die

**Authors note: Some of you will recognize the OC character in this section of the story as a character from Sensara's Deal with the Devil. I wanted to note that I am using her here with permission. Also, there has been some eagle eyed readers that recognized my allusion to her already. Good catch my readers. Sensara and I communicate regularly, and any reference to her characters in my stories or allusions I make don't necessarily reflect what is or will happen in her stories. In other words, you'll have to keep an eye on her stories to see if she and I are working in tandem or if I am writing in a universe that mirrors her ;-) Ahhh the mystery of writing and friends who write ;-) If you read my work and not hers you really should read hers…she is able to capture nuances much different than me, and I am a friend and a super fan. I know I am not known for long A/N's but I wanted to shout out to Sensara, and thank everyone who is reviewing and sucked into my twisted mind. I also wanted to publically thank Sensara for allowing me to "steal" a character, and the surprise "ship" that is coming in the story. I'd also like to take a moment to ask my readers, many of whom have reviewed or emailed that T'Lyn needs a new mate (and yes I cried when she lost Surak too they were deliciously perfect together) Comment or email who you think (in all the of the trek universes) who you think she would ship well with and if I pick your ship, I'll name a character in the story after you. *raises Ta'al* Peace and long life. **

Soren's face went pale. He looked at the captain, "The life signs are gone. "

The Captain looked openly puzzled, "Use internal scanners to locate them."

Soren nodded gravely as he returned to the com panel.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok looked at his daughter. He comprehended her words but the images around him were surreal. T'Lyn went to the people stuck under the metal beam. "This one." She said, bending to try to lift the beam.

An explosion erupted to his right, "What makes you say that one," he said calling through the smoke.

"She wears and IDIC, but she is human. I am taking that as a sign." She groaned and strained, but metal wouldn't budge. "Call it human instinct Ambassador."

Solok made his way to her side and looked down. Against his own reserve he gasped. T'Lyn looked at him, she could sense his emotion. "Stay here. Take hold of her as tightly as you can. Put your feet there and on my mark push." She watched him nod and wrap his arms around the woman's midriff.

T'Lyn tapped furiously at the console, "Kick off in ten seconds, Ambassador."

Solok looked at the woman in his arms. He knew her, knew her red hair, her scent. He couldn't believe his eyes, yet she was there in his arms. Solok felt the gravity give around him The beam floated gently off her legs, and he kicked with all his might against whatever solid mass his footing could find toward the distortion.

T'lyn floated over the crew and began checking them for life signs. Solok looked over his shoulder as he moved toward the gatway, "He said we could save only one, T'Lyn!" he called through another explosion.

"He said you could, he said nothing about me. Go!"

A third explosion sent him and the woman in his arms tumbling through the gateway and unceremoniously onto the bridge of the Seleya.

Soren blinked as his father's life signs suddenly appeared on the screen. He turned to alert the Captain but found him bent over Solok' who was holding tightly to a human. "Emergency medical team to the bridge," Soren said, and hopped over the railing to reach his father.

"Are you well father?"

Solok nodded, "I am unharmed, but she needs medical attention."

The woman in his arm's eyes opened slightly, "Solok?" she whispered.

"I am here Thy'la." He returned and buried his nose in her neck, "You will be well."

Her hand went to the back of his head and she ran her blood crusted fingers through his hair, "I thought I was dead…that our baby…I'd never…" she coughed and fell back into unconsciousness.

Sovar and Soval arrived in the Turbo lift with the medical team. The team rushed over to Solok and the human they quickly began scanning both for damage. The head doctor nodded to his team and they activated an emergency transport for them and the red haired human.

When they were gone Solok stood, and straightened his robes.

"My Son." Sovar approached Solok. "What…" his words were cut short by two bodies tumbling onto the bridge from nothingness. They all stepped back, and a third form fell forward into the bridge. Solok reacted before he could stop himself picking the last form up by the robes picking her up until she was at his eye level, "He said only one, T'Lyn!" he shook her slightly.

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, and a tiny stream of green ran down her face, "He said you could only save one. He said nothing of me, Ambassador."

Solok realized everyone was staring at him, he looked down at his hands, twisted into fists with his daughters' robes woven in his white knuckles. He released her.

"Emergency medical team to the bridge." That captain said, as Soren began to check the two still forms at T'Lyn's feet. Sovar took T'Lyns arm in his hand, "You are injured."

T'Lyn looked at the scratch on her arm and wiped away the trickle of blood on her face with the sleeve of her other arm, "It is nothing, grandfather, just some scratches."

Soval stepped forward, "I think an explanation is on order." His eyes bounced between T'Lyn and Solok.

Solok stiffened, "I am going to the medical bay."

He turned to leave but Sovar placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "We all will. T'Lyn is injured."

The medical team arrived, transporting the two humans at their feet back with them. A female moved to tend T'Lyn. "You are not critical are you able to return with me to sick bay?"

T'Lyn nodded . Solok was the first person in the turbo lift, followed by Soren, and the rest.

"Who is the human you brought, Father?" Soren spoke as soon as the doors of the turbo lift. "I heard you call her Thy'la."

The edge in his voice was enough to catch everyone's attention. Solok looked at his son, "She is my ashal-veh, from a time before I met your mother."

Soren's eyebrow raised and he looked at his sister, "Then am I to understand that you were visited by Q again?"

T'Lyn nodded without looking at her brother, and her eyes shifted to a distant point on the wall of the turbo lift.

"The human woman from the academy?" Sovar questioned, "the one who died in the training accident."

"Yes, Father, the same….the only. " his lips pursed, "T'Lyn spotted the IDIC mother gave me to give her." He looked at his daughter who was staring blankly at the wall. "You were unwise and illogical saving those others T'Lyn." His blue eyes were boring through her, "You and your child could have been killed."

T'Lyn blinked and said nothing.

"Then Q can do the same for our mother." Soren said flatly, placing his hand on T'Lyn's shoulder.

"I have no control on what Q does or where he sends me, Soren." T'Lyn said softly.

"But he contacts you, you speak with him. It is logical to request it.' Soren's normally smooth voice cracking.

T'Lyn looked at his hand on her shoulder and up at her brother, and nodded, "Please don't touch me your emotion is…"she shuddered.

Soren removed his hand as if T'Lyn's shoulder had suddenly burst into flame.

The doors opened and all exited into the sick bay. Soval and Sovar followed T'Lyn to a treatment bay, Soren followed his father to the side of the human who was laying on the bio bed. Solok spoke to the doctor, "Is she?"

"She and the child are stable. There is a 95.234 percent chance both will make a full recovery. She is sedated now, because humans do not have the discipline to suppress the pain."

Solok nodded and pulled a chair to her side, taking her hand in his he whispered, "Roxanne, it's Solok. I am here ashal-veh." Soren watched his father and looked at the human laying on the bio bed. He crossed his arms across his chest, but said nothing.

"Soval, you must go to the captain and tell him not to probe the anomalies. Tell him to send word to Star Fleet, we must set warning signals up in a one light year radius, no traffic must pass through this sytem." T'lyn said, as she offered her injured arm to the nurse tending her.

Sovar held his hand up to stop Soval from moving, "But there are two Minshara class planets in this sector, with two billion life forms."

"You look at me as if I have the answers, Grandfather, I do not. I am only relaying a message given to me by Q." she waited for the nurse to walk away, "Soval, Grandfather…He has some…he has Surak with him. I have not had much time to dwell on the implications of this, but I think…given what he has said previous, that Q is attempting to negotiate some kind of peace. He stated there was a war, given Surak's presence, peace negotiations are the only logical conclusion I can make. Though." She leaned back against the wall, "As brilliant as Surak was, I cannot fathom how he could help Q."

Soval frowned, his eyes narrowing, "Is there anything about this Q in the Vulcan database?'

Sovar nodded, "Yes, and we have access to the Star Fleet records as well."

"Did he say anything else to you, T'Lyn?" Soval asked quietly.

"No, but he allowed Surak to kiss me."

"Did Surak say anything of not to you?" Sovar asked, wiping T'Lyn's brow of the green blood drying there.

"He said I must find a bond mate, but nothing that would…He said that we must open our minds and hearts and stay on the path." She replied with a rare human gesture of shrugging.

Soval frowned, "I'll give the report the Captain, and contact Star Fleet. Then I am going to access the records of Q. It displeases me greatly that I do not have the required information to be of assistance in this matter."

The nurse approached the two men, "She requires rest. Her injuries were not life threatening, but she did lose blood."

T'Lyn nodded, "I am fine Grandfather, go and help, Soval."

Sovar placed a gentle hand on T'Lyn's cheek, "We will be here if you have need." He looked at Soval, who nodded and the two men left the bay.

T'Lyn lay back, resting her head on the pillow, closing her eyes she began to attempt a meditation on all that she knew and what the implications might be.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Dula walked through the halls of his ship the KLANG heading toward his quarters. It was the night watch and he found he enjoyed the vibration of his ship in this hour. He could hear his warriors in the mess drinking blood wine, and singing songs of great battles won and lost. He hoped in the weeks to come that tales of his exploits would be sung in ships such as his for generations to come.

He entered his cabin and poured himself a generous flagon of the blood wine his father in law, Chancellor Martok had sent to him the day he took command. He raised his flagon in honor of the general, drained it, and poured another. The Chancellor had told him that the wine a bottle that he carried with him as he took the capital of Cardassia. It pleased him, it was a warriors honor to have such a thing.

His Comm channel opened, "Captain, communication from Star Fleet."

Dula swun his feet up and placed them on his desk. "Put it through."

The image of his wife, Gelly, flickered onto the screen, and she sneered, "You aren't dead yet?" she growled seductively.

"Not yet my beloved wife, but I will endeavor to die gloriously for you soon." He smiled and bit at the screen, then took a deep draft of his blood wine.

Gelly laughed, "So be it my husband! It would not due for you to grow fat under your command. I bring you word of your chosen sister, T'Lyn. She too clings to life and grows fat with child." Her laughter echoed through his room, "The deserts of her home world did not claim her green blood, it is as you said."

Dula slammed his fist into his chest, "A warrior from a warrior's line!" he joined his wife in laughter. "Who is the targ who claimed her, or must I fly the Klang to Vulcan and kill the PETAQ!"

Gelly growled, "She would not say his name to me, and now travels back to Vulcan, perhaps to the embrace of her lover. She is going to the Forge."

"After this mission ends, we will join her. It would be good to hunt some of their wild beasts with you my wife." He drank the rest of his wine in one swallow and slammed the flagon onto the table.

"Qapla!" Gelly said slamming her fist into her chest, she ended the communication.

"Captain, to the bridge," the com officer called as the lights changed to red, "We are approaching the anomalies."

Dula took a draft of the wine straight from the bottle, and made his way to the bridge.

Taking his seat, the science officer spoke, "Captain, there are five round spheres; our scanners show they seem to be three solid masses, three centimeters in diameters."

Dula leaned onto his chair arm, "Can you get a transporter lock on them?"

The science officer tapped at his panel, "Yes, Sir."

Dula thought a moment, "Set up a containment field in docking bay, and beam them aboard."

"Yes Sir." He tapped again on his console, "Containment field ready, locking transporters."

"Engage." Dula said calmly, disappointed that his mission seemed so easy. It would be good, he thought, to hunt the wild sehlat's of T'Lyn's homeworld, if this was all his ship would be used for.

"Sir, there is feedback…" was all the science officer was able to say, as Dula turned to look at his officer, his entire bridge crackled with electric arcs, and vaporized.


	6. Vulcan hell

T'Lyn sat up in the bio bed, the room was dim and quiet except for the soft beeping of vital signs around her. She looked over to where her father had been sitting and found the spot vacant. She slid off the bed and padded over to the side of the young human woman. She looked down at her, brushing a stray bit of red hair from her forehead, her eyes wandered to the IDIC that hung around her neck.

Roxanne's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. T'Lyn put her hand on her shoulder, "It is ok, you are safe."

Roxie sat up and looked around swallowing she looked at T'Lyn,"Did I die and go to Vulcan hell or something…"

A small smile played at the edge of T'Lyn's lips, "I am afraid so. It is going to be nothing but flared nostrils, raised eyebrows, and quiet disdain from here out."

Roxanne furrowed her eyebrows as amusement played in her eyes, "Did you just make a joke?" she asked stifling her giggle.

"I think so, you are laughing so I am assuming it was humorous."

Roxanne put both of her hands over her mouth and her whole body shook with the laughter, removing one hand she slapped at T'Lyn playfully. "I've never heard a Vulcan make a joke like that before." She slid up in her bed, "You are funny." She whispered still giggling.

T'Lyn's eyebrow raised, "Don't spread that around."

"Yeah, probably not the rep you want, eh?" she looked around ,"Can I get some water?"

T'Lyn bowed slightly, "Of course." She walked over to the replicator and called for an ice water and padded back quietly handing it to Roxanne, "Here. You are not in pain?"

"My back is killing me, but I think that has more to do with." She pointed down at her baby bump.

T'Lyn nodded, "Understandable. May I touch you?" Roxanne nodded and T'Lyn leaned her forward, "This will help." She gently began touching her neuro-pressure points, careful not to hurt the woman with too much.

Roxanne groaned, gasped and finally let a full body shiver, "Man, I haven't felt that good in months. I guess I should ask who you are, but with moves like that I don't care." She giggled.

"I'm T'Lyn." She said laying her back gently, "I am…Reldai…a priestess in your language. You are?"

"Oh," she held out her hand and then withdrew it, "Sorry, I'm Ensign Roxaane Hartman."

"So, Ensign Roxanne Hartman, what is the last thing you remember?" T'Lyn asked sitting in the chair her father pulled over.

Roxie's eyes searched the room, as she took another sip of her water, "Solok and I had just commed, I was going to Vulcan after my first assignment on the Columbia. The comm clicked off, and the science officer said there was a distress signal coming from an old style life pod off our starboard nassel . It just kind of, appeared there. We scanned for life signs, and there was one. We beamed it to sick bay. Then sensors picked up a ship…" she shook her head, "I don't know from there."

"This may be alarming to you, Roxanne, but that all happened thirty years ago."

Roxanne's eyes widened,"What?" she said grasping T'Lyn's hand hard. "But I saw Solok when I woke up. He was there."

T'Lyn nodded, "Ambassador Solok was most gratified to see you."

"Ambassador?" her eyes rimmed with tears, "He was a cadet…like me. We were," she paused, "going to get Vulcan married or we were…I'm pregnant.'

T'Lyn nodded, "I believe that is what will happen, Roxanne. I know this is a shock to you, but do try to remain calm. You are safe as is your child."

"T'Lyn" a male voice said behind them making them both jump.

She turned and saw it was Soval, and his nostrils were flared. T'Lyn turned to Roxanne and discretely pointed to her nose and shifted her eyes in his direction. Roxanne lost her confusion followed T'Lyn's motions and began to giggle instantly. Soval saw the redhead's reaction and raised an eyebrow, which made her throw her head back and cover her mouth to keep from waking the other patients. She kicked her feet under the sheet.

"Rest," T'Lyn said softly, patting her leg. "You need to speak with me Ambassador?"

"What is her problem?" he asked T'Lyn softly in Vulcan. T'Lyn looked back at Roxanne and winked, as she spoke, "Humans react differently to shock, Osu Soval."

Soval lead her over to the furthest bio bed, "Do you recognize this man?"

T'Lyn shook her head, "He is one of them that I pulled from the wreckage."

"This is minister Kuvak, from my time." He said gravely, his nostrils flaring.

T'Lyn looked away, and covered her mouth, fighting her own laughter.

"Do you find this amusing?"

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't but her emotions…." She said pointing in Roxanne's direction.

He squinted, "You can sense her emotions from over here?"

"Y-yes." She said turning to him still attempting to stifle laughter, patting him on the chest she snorted, "You cannot?" She started to laugh in earnest, "They are so potent." She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and pulled back wiping her eyes, "Forgive…" she started to laugh again swallowing it down better she panted, "Forgive me, her emotions were…powerful."

"Apparently, Reldai," he sighed, "Are you well enough to speak of this now?"

T'Lyn licked her lips and bit the inside of her cheek hard enough that she could focus on her own thoughts, "Yes," she said taking a cleansing breath. "Forgive that…I've never experienced such a powerful wave of another's emotion from this distance."

Soval nodded, "That is Reldai level telepathy, T'Lyn." He considered her a moment and then looked at Kuvak, "He was reported dead when the original ship Seleya was destroyed."

"That fits with what Roxanne just told me. That they found a life pod just before the ship began to explode."

A small groan came from Kuvak and T'Lyn winced, "He is in pain."

Soval rushed to a nurse and ordered and analgesic. She pressed a hypo-spray against his skin, checked his vitals and left. Soval folded his hands neatly in front of him, "Intriguing turn of events."

T'Lyn nodded, lost in thought, "Several interesting turns, Osu Soval."

"I've read the information on Q now, T'Lyn. He has harassed humans, but never Vulcans. He began activity with the launch of the Enterprise D. There are reports of him on Voyager, and on Deep Space 9, but his activity has never been this extensive. He has sent you to the past for seventy years; he seems to be gathering Vulcans. Three Ambassadors, a Philosopher, a human carrying a Vulcan child, and now a Minister, from my time. "he turned slightly and motioned at her, "A Reldai with ancient wisdom and modern ideas, a half human. "

T'Lyn nodded, "There is a probability, I would say after quick calculation, that there will be more to come and if my calculations are accurate, I would say there is a probability we will be going to some future time."

Soval turned and faced her again. "For what purpose?"

"Again, you ask me as if I know, and I do not. I am as in the dark as you are, Soval." She said flatly, "It could have to do with the knowledge each of us carries, it could have to do with our genetics, or it could make no logical sense we could understand. He stated the Q was at war, that in and of itself has no logic. What could beings such as Q be fighting? Themselves? Other beings with the same evolutionary advancement? "

"What makes you think we may travel to the future?" Soval asked her squaring off with her.

"When he had me and Solok in space, he said those spheres were the future, and warned us all off them." she raised an eyebrow, "He sent me to the past to be of help in the present, the future from my perspective, it would seem he is gathering people of the past, in an odd leap of logic he may be preparing for some future." She pressed her fingertips at her temple, "It seems as if the pieces are there and like some defective kel-toh board I cannot find the placement."

Sovar entered the sick bay and looked around, catching Soval's eyes he waved him over. T'Lyn followed behind Soval.

Sovar turned and guided them out of the sick bay, "We just received word from the Klingon Empire, they discovered five of those spheres on their side of the neutral zone, the warship Klang was dispatched yesterday to investigate. They attempted to transport them into a containment field, they lost contact with the ship, another ship was sent to investigate and found a micro dust field. The scan of the field revealed it to be billions of enlarged atoms, which were the ship and its crew. Solok is in communication with Chancellor Martok at this very moment." Sovar stiffened, "Martok lost his son-in-law, T"Lyn, Dula was captain."

T'Lyn blinked, "Dula…" her mind slowly put together, "Dead…"

Sovar nodded gravely. "Gelly, is on her way to Vulcan. We are meeting her there. We've deployed the warning beacons and are en route now. Star Fleet is sending two science vessels one to Klingon space, and the other here.'

T'Lyn closed her eyes, "I grieve with thee."

Soval stiffened, "Star Fleet needs to alert all aligned and non-aligned worlds to the danger."

Sovar nodded," It is in progress."

A nurse approached the group, "You wished to be notified when Kuvak woke. He is awake, Ambassador Soval. He is anxious to speak with you."

Soval nodded to T'Lyn and Sovar and took his leave.

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Pel stood outside her manor, dressed for the desert, her pack sitting at her side. Over the past few days she had received one communication after another, first from her husband, then her son, and then her grandson. Each one had tested her patience and fortitude as a woman and a Vulcan. She found herself pacing the front walk. The things she had been told disturbed her peace. She was anxious to see her granddaughter herself, to see her pregnant with her own eyes. She wanted to meet this daughter to be, who so many years ago she had given a precious IDIC to Solok for her, but death kept them from becoming family, and now to hear she was not only alive and well, but still carrying Solok's child. When news of Dula's death had reached her she was nearing the end of her patience, she wanted her family with her.

Watching the shuttle approach on the horizon T'Pel gathered her composure and stood stiffly waiting. The shuttle landed before her, her husband was the first out. He raised two fingers to her and she nodded and returned his touch. Solok took his place at his father's side, then two Vulcan men she had heard about but not met.

"This is she who is my wife," Sovar said proudly, "Ambassador Soval, and Minister Kuvak, may I introduce T'Pel."

T'Pel bowed stiffly and then looked over her husband's shoulder, "Where is my granddaughter and the woman who will be my daughter?"

Solok spoke,"Mother, we met with the Klingon shuttle, in orbit, and T'Lyn and Roxanne went aboard. The probability that Gelly, T'Lyn, and Roxanne are now at the Gateway is high, by this point. We had business to address, and needed to pack supplies before we join them."

T'Pel's eyebrows shot to her bangs and her lips pressed thin, Sovar winced as the crackled between their bond stretched. "Are you out of your Vulcan minds!" T'Pel hissed picking up her pack and a lurpa, "You allowed a grieving Klingon, and two pregnant women, one a human!" she threw one hand up in exasperation, "To enter the Forge without accompaniment?" she stared down Solok and Sovar, "What possible logic were you using? You," she pointed at Sovar, "You should know better. And you." She turned on Solok, and walked down the line, until she reached Soval and Kuvak, "And you two are old enough, I might think you suffered Bendi and excuse your poor judgment but these two…" she trailed off and threw her pack over her shoulder moving to the hover bike sitting off to the side of the shuttle. "I will tend to this matter while you boys play politics and logic." She growled as she threw her leg over the bike, gunning it she disappeared in a trail of dust.

Soval and Kuvak looked at Sovar. He cleared his throat, "She nears her _time_." He said, and lifted his arm bidding them enter his home. He moved first, then Solok behind him. Kuvak looked at Soval, "Things have changed much my friend."

Soval smirked lightly, "Women never change, Kuvak."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


	7. Girls night out

Gelly landed the shuttle and began shutting down all systems. T'Lyn was helping Roxanne change into Vulcan desert wear, "Now, remember, Roxanne, breathe in and out your nose, not your mouth. You will lose less moisture this way."

Roxanne nodded, and watched as Gelly simply ripped the fur sleeves off her Klingon armor. Gelly stood, pulling the bat'leth from T'Lyn's pack. "My chosen sister, I need a glorious battle to light my husband's way into Stov'vo'kor!" She growled, "The fight he endured with the space debris is not enough…"

T'Lyn nodded as she continued to help Roxanne ready to enter the forge. "We will find a battle in the Forge of that I have no doubt."

"Really?" Roxanne asked looking back and forth between the Klingon and Vulcan woman.

"Yes, Roxanne, The Forge contains many dangers. From V'tosh ka'tur, to wild beasts. The Forge tests you." T'Lyn said looking up at the young human woman.

"What are V'tosh ka'tur?" she said looking at herself in the new white robes she was wearing, "Hey I look good in these, you can barely see my bump."

Gelly laughed, "V'tosh ka'tur are Vulcans without logic! They are PetQ! They are the criminals with no honor who will die by my blade in glorious battle for the honor of my husband!"

"Solok never told me about that." Roxanne said looking at T'Lyn, "I guess it wouldn't be something you guys would talk about would you?"

"No we do not speak of it. And they have roamed the Forge since the time of Surak, so we might run into them." She put a lirpa in Roxanne's hand. "If we run into a band of them, and they attack, you need not kill them."

"No! That will be my job." Gelly growled pulling her dagger she grabbed T'Lyn's hand and sliced it, then took Roxanne's before she could protest cutting hers before turning the blade on her hand. She placed a cup between the three of them and let her blood drip into it and looked at the two grunting to do the same. "Make the oath!"

T'Lyn dripped her blood in the cup, and Roxanne followed her. Gelly poured blood wine into the flagon and held it high chanting in Klingon before taking a sip, she passed it to T'Lyn, who sipped of it, and handed it to Roxanne who paused, "Just a sip…" she whispered and sipped it. Gelly laughed, and slapped the human woman on the back, "We are bonded now! Three Sisters on a quest to avenge the honor of a fallen brother!" she took the cup back and finished the liquid in one mouthful.

Roxanne put her hand over her mouth, "What did I just do?" she whispered.

"We made a vow to Gelly we would fight in a battle to light Dula's path to Klingon Heaven." She watched Gelly walk down the ramp into the sand of the Gateway, "She will mourn him until she believes he walks with the honored dead."

"Welcome to Star Fleet or something, eh?"

"Indeed. " She said and lifted Roxanne's hood over her head, "My father will be displeased if you are harmed, so if you need to rest do not hesitate to stop and rest."

"I still can't believe you're his daughter, and like really nice to me. He was a jerk when I first met him." Roxanne said laughing.

"Nothing has changed, Roxanne." T'Lyn said standing and following her Klingon down the ramp. "You went through survival training did you not, Roxanne? Everything you learned you will need now, at least until we make it to the sanctuary."

The sun was going down and the stars coming out over the vast wasteland T'lyn looked up at the twin planet. "Are you saying your Dad is a jerk?"

"I did not say that, Roxanne."T'Lyn said looking at Gelly who was, like her smelling the air, "The Ambassador and I do not have a relationship to speak of, we have not since mother died."

"Oh, the Ambassador…." She let the title hang in the air.

Gelly looked at Roxanne, "Solok just needs a mate."

"Agreed." T'Lyn said, "Surak believed, and I see the logic in this, that some Vulcan men are intolerable unless they are bonded. Some can live a short time without a woman, but most and the Ambassador seems to be one of these men, are…what is the word?"

"Prigs?" Roxanne offered, "Total prick ass-holes."

T'Lyn nodded in a non-committal way. "Do you smell that, Gelly?"

"Roasting beast." She said pulling her Dagger, "Due south of here, if you look carefully you can see the smoke."

"So some of those V'tosh ka'tur things?" Roxanne asked holding up her lirpa.

"Very possible, but several hours walk yet. Then, we attack, only if we are attacked." T'Lyn said more to Gelly than to Roxanne. She did not expect a verbal reply and was satisfied with the grunt the Klingon gave.

They began to walk and Roxanne was looking around, "You know this is the first time I've been on Vulcan, pretty neat really."

Gelly growled, "Your talk is boring human! "

Roxanne flounced up to Gelly, "Well what do you want to talk about then? I don't hear you coming up with great conversation."

"There are only a few things worthy of words while on a quest. Mating, Drinking, Battles won and lost. Those are permissible all else." She paused and looked down at the smaller human, "is not!"

Roxanne stepped up to the Klingon woman, "OK then!" she shouted back.

Gelly threw her head back and laughed and slapped the human on the back, "Then we will speak on such things."

Roxanne looked back at T'lyn tossing her a confused look. "Ok so tell me more about unbonded male Vulcans."

Gelly squeezed Roxanne's shoulder, "Yes let us speak on these weak men."

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow and Gelly laughed, "You do not agree little Vulcan sister? Give me a Klingon warrior to slack my thirst; they have the power and passion a woman needs." She looked down at Roxanne, "Forget these pointed eared flies and take for yourself a Klingon mate!"

"Gelly you say that only because you haven't been honored enough to share the bed of a Vulcan man." T'Lyn said mildly.

Roxanne pumped her fist, "Preach it sister!" she held up her hand for a high five, and dropped her hand when T'Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot, that's your dad I'm asking you to high five for…"

"I would rather not think of the Ambassador's intimate life, Roxanne, but your enthusiasm is commendable."

Gelly growled scoffing at her two friends, "Do they leave scars?" she asked with a spicy tone.

"Yes." Both T'Lyn and Roxanne said at the same time.

Gelly jumped back, "Show me. I don't believe you."

T'Lyn sniffed a small proud grin playing in her eyes, and she moved her robes over to show Gelly the scars of teeth marks over her should. The Klingon woman's eyes widened, "Impressive." Roxanne looked too, "Wow, that's a…lot." T'Lyn flinched as both women's emotions over the sight hit her in a wave.

Gelly smirked, "Perhaps these…Vulcan men are worth a look, if only to play with."

"I would not play with a Vulcan male, Gelly. Once you stir his Katra," she paused, "They are very single minded."

Roxanne, "I can testify to that. They go from cold to bold in like no time at all and it kind of leaves your head spinning."

Gelly sniffed the air and smiled, "I think we have guests, my sisters." She spun around and T'Lyn gripped her Lirpa in battle stance.

"Look at what we have her, my brothers." A slender Vulcan said calling to another, "It's like the heavens opened up and gifted us with presents. We have a Vulcan woman, a human, and…is it a Klingon woman."

An older Vulcan with black and silver streaked hair climbed up the dune next to the young man and looked down on the women, "What do you think you are doing Vashish, that is a priestess from Mt. Seleya, and the Klingon will kill you…" he smacked the young man in the back of the head, "Get back to the camp before you and your brother get yourselves killed. We have no quarrel with you." He called to the girls, "Keep moving…"

Vashish sneered at the older man and quickly plunged a small dagger in the man's stomach and pushed him down the dunes toward the girls, "Come one boys, it's fun time." He and three of his compatriots stormed down the dune with axes and Lirpa in hand, "Don't damage them too much we want to have plenty to take home and play with!"

Gelly leapt at Vashish, "I don't want to wait!" she screamed "I will play now." She growled and with a single swing of her Bat'leth took his head from his shoulders.

T'Lyn placed her back against Roxanne's "Relax and let the Lirpa do the work Roxanne."

Roxanne was wide eyed and shaking but the first two slashes she blocked and countered she hooted, "Hell yeah! Take a piece of that!" she swung the Lirpa wide and disarmed one of the men, bringing the weighted end down on the inside of the man's knee she cheered, and turned as Gelly rushed in with her Klingon sword finishing the man.

T'lyn struck two of the men hard with the weighted end of her lirpa, one was knocked back on his butt into the sand. T'Lyn turned to face the one closest to her when she heard a sickening crunch that drew her attention. T'Pel finished the man with a blow the face, and was standing proud over his body. The other man at her side nicked T'Lyn's arm with his dagger before she focused again on the fight, rolling out of the way she poised to strike when Roxanne and Gelly both struck him in the stomach knocking him deep into the dune.

Roxanne went to T'Lyn, while Gelly dove into the fallen Vulcan to finish him. When she had she held her dagger high and howled. T'Lyn whispered to Roxanne, "Howl."

The girls threw back their heads and howled into the night; seeing what her granddaughter was doing she joined in with a howl of her own. When Gelly went silent again, Roxanne looked at T'Lyn's arm, "You ok?"

"Yes, it's a nick, it seems to happen frequently. I was distracted by." She nodded toward the older Vulcan woman walking proudly toward them. "Grandmother."

"I told those foolish men they shouldn't allow you out here alone." She planted her Lirpa in the sand and embraced T'Lyn hard. "My Granddaughter!"

She pulled back, "You look…you need a hair cut your hair is nearly dragging the sand."

"Grandmother," T'Lyn sighed, "This is Roxanne…"

The older Vulcan woman rounded on the redhead, "So you are the one who stirs my son's Katra!"

Gelly cast a concerned glance at T'Lyn who mouthed pon farr to her Klingon sister. Gelly snorted, "Good to see you Grandmother." T'pel nodded, "Look at her, isn't she beautiful, and…" she touched her stomach, "A child. Another grandchild."

Roxanne smiled and curtsied, "Nice to meet you, um, T'Pel."

She looked at T'Lyn, "It's especially hot tonight do you not think?"

"It is grandmother," T'Lyn nodded, "Follow me, I know where we can find water." She put her arm around Roxanne and lead her away letting Gelly take her grandmother in arm.

"What's that all about?"Roxanne asked T'Lyn softly, "I was expecting, I don't know someone more…Vulcan."

"Has the Ambassador spoken to you of Plak-tow, the Pon farr?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"The men will be here soon, this much I will tell you, if Sovar has anything to do with it." T'Lyn sighed listening to her Grandmother talk to Gelly, "It is a pity; the battle was not longer…"

"I feel alive, Gelly, completely alive. " T'Pel said swinging her lirpa. "The boys missed the battle!"

"So Grandmother, tell me, my little Vulcan sister was just, "She paused went T'Lyn turned and shook her head, ignoring T'Lyn she smiled,"That Vulcan men were worthy in bed, can you vouch for this?"

T'Pel grabbed Gelly by the armor and physically pulled her down to face her, "Once you have a Vulcan man none will do. You think them cold, but there is none more passionate, none more willing to please their woman." She growled and licked her lips. "Worth the fact that they are complete pains in the ear most of the time."

Gelly laughed and Roxanne snickered. "How do you show your desire to mate with one, Grandmother?" Gelly probed further.

"You grab him and bite his neck, but only if he is yours and…"T'lyn rounded back a step and pinched her Grandmother's neck and in a moment caught her limp form.

"Hey,"Roxanne said, "That wasn't nice."

"She is dangerously close to Plak-tow, how Grandfather let her this far away from him is beyond me." T'Lyn picked her up and put her over her shoulder, "Plak-tow, Roxanne is deadly, she needs calm and she needs to mate, soon. Working her up with talk of mating will do her no good."

"Oh." Roxanne said picking up T'Pel's pack, "But how do you flirt with a Vulcan man."

T'lyn raised both eyebrows, realizing the information was going to be used on the Ambassador, her father. She looked at Gelly and she seemed more than a little interested, "You have the desire to know as well?"

"Yes. The little man in your dorm room is…." She licked her tongue over her sharp teeth.

"The simplest way to flirt with a Vulcan man is give him water, and food. Serve it to him, show him you will take care of him. Let him smell your scent, touch his fingers. If he has shown interest, his fingers are…" She eyed Gelly, and handed her grandmother to Roxanne who fell over with the older woman, "If you use this information to harm Soval, in any way, I will have your guts for my priestess garters!" she said pushing her lirpa up to the Klingon woman.

"Have you marked him as your mate?"Gelly hissed shoving her chest out in case her sister was challenging her.

"No." T'lyn answered strongly, "I just do not wish to see him destroyed. If you bond with him, you must care for him. And by caring for him show his culture respect. Walk three paces behind him, because that is his way. When a Vulcan male takes a true bond mate there is nothing he will not do for you, Gelly, he will lay down his life for you, and grant you anything to see you are satisfied. I know Klingon culture, just ask yourself, Gelly if you would be willing to be his property and twinned mate."

Gelly nodded at T'Lyn. "It is an honorable thing you do little sister, to protect this Soval. I will take your words." She lifted her Bat'leth to T'Lyn, "Though if you challenge me for him, I will destroy you."

Roxanne stepped between the two women, "Woaaah girls, we are sisters here, no death challenges please."

T'Lyn nodded, "Your protection is unneeded, Roxanne. I have no challenge to issue and Gelly knows it, but I had to see her reaction."

Gelly laughed and threw her arm around Roxanne's neck, "You have much to learn about having alien sisters little human. "

T'Lyn bent and picked up her grandmother and her pack again.

"Wait. What the hell just happened?" Roxanne yelled as the women began walking away. "What is this about walking three paces behind them? Hey, Guys! Wait! Tell me!"

"T'Lyn was acting as Soval's protector; if she wears the mantel of priestess and he is without family it is her duty to protect the unbound males, from dishonorable females. She is acting as his clan mother. She respected my culture by raising her voice and threatening me with her blade. Had she approached me like some mewling weakling, I would have killed her for the dishonor." Gelly laughed, "You will learn little human."

"Yeah, but do me a favor, before you kill me, explain stuff ok." Roxanne said shaking her head.

"If I have issue with you, I will take it up with T'Lyn or T'Pel, they are your clan elders until you and Solok are officially bonded." Gelly chuckled "then if she were not bonded you would be her elder.

"Who is your bond mate T'Lyn?" Roxanne asked, and Gelly, looked expectantly.

"My bond mate is dead," T'Lyn said flatly.

Gelly growled, "Why did you not tell us?"

"I will explain eventually, and before you ask my Klingon sister, he died in glorious battle." She looked at the sky, "We will need to take shelter in a cave, we are another day's walk to the sanctuary, and I will not walk her feet off in the heat of the Vulcan day." She pointed to cave up a small incline, "there."

Roxanne watched T'Lyn walk up the hill with her soon to be mother in law over her shoulder. She had to ask herself what she had gotten herself into again. Smiling she followed behind the group, "Solok," she whispered, "You are worth it."


	8. Winds of change

Solok stood at the edge of the Gateway. He looked back at Sovar who was strapping on a pack. "I would think they would not travel during the day, so it would be logical we can catch up to them with relative ease."

"Agreed." Sovar said, looking at Soval and Kuvak. "It strikes me that none of us have been in the Forge since our Kahs-wan."

Kuvak sighed, "I know I have not. I took an office job directly after my trial of Kahs-wan."

Soval rolled his eyes and his nostrils flared, "Interesting, and your wife was worried about sending _them_ into the Forge unprotected. We are not making a good showing, now are we?"

Solok smirked, "She who would be my bond mate awaits me. I will find them."

"The stirring of the Katra will not be denied, not even by the Forge." Kuvak said almost whimsically, which made Soval stiffen.

"I would think reconciliation with your _daughter_ might be a logical first item of importance. If the clan of Surak wishes to lay claim to her, then your family will lose the challenge if she has a weak familial bond." Soval folded his hands in front of him and stared directly at Solok.

"I do not see any reason why this would be your business, Ambassador Soval." Solok returned, "And Sovar and T'Pel are more than enough familial bond to keep her in our family, even if I am not."

"It is his affair now, Solok; I have taken him and his family into our family as my chosen brother. Down through the years his family did not fare well, and their numbers are few." Sovar said and began the walk down the gateway.

Soval nodded, "While we were packing your father received word from the clan of Surak that Ambassador Spock had been recalled from Romulus to contact her, and begin negotiations with Sovar."

Solok pursed his lips and began to walk into the canyon, "He is bond mated, and I believe the youngest unbounded of their family is not ready for bonding. Their position is weak."

Soval took several steps, and put his hand on Solok's shoulder, "This is the stuff that ancient wars between our people are made of, Solok. I do not think you grasp the complexity of this situation. "

Kuvak stepped between them, "I know little of the Forge, but I do understand inter-family politics. If they had someone unbounded they could offer them to her, they are enough generations removed now that it would be acceptable. Solok, as much as I do not wish to, I agree with Soval. My family is large; they have already contacted me to try to make arrangements." He shook his head, "This may well be the upheaval of the reformation again." He stepped away to catch up with Sovar, leaving Solok and Soval staring at each other.

Solok looked at his feet, "I am going to make amends with my daughter, Soval. I have planned it since we spoke on the Seleya."

"That is agreeable." He started to turn away and follow the others down, "I know how it affects a father to be addressed as Ambassador." He glanced back at Solok, who gave him a knowing nod.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn had her fingers over her grandmother's psi points frowning.

"What's wrong?" Roxie asked Gelly.

Gelly shrugged and grunted, "I do not know of this ritual. T'Lyn has changed much from when I last saw her. She used to be much more like…you. Now she is of a different world, but still my chosen family."

T'Lyn removed her fingers from her grandmother's forehead, and scooted over to her friends, "You two should be sleeping. The sun will be down soon and we will move on."

"What of T'Pel?" Roxanne asked softly.

"It is not Plak-tow, it is not pon farr or bendi. I could cure bendi, I could help with her _other_ issue temporarily, but this….I do not know." She poured some water into a cloth and scooted back to T'Pel, she dabbed at her forehead. "She has neural damage, that is affecting her emotional suppression."

"Is that bad?" Roxanne asked scooting over to T'Lyn's side.

"It is lethal, Roaxanne. It is part of the price we pay for the serenity of logic."

"I thought there was no cure for Bendi." Roxanne said.

"There were many cures lost through the ages. Just as medicine cannot cure Pa'nar, it also cannot cure Bendi, but a priestess can." She looked down at T'Pel, "Much has been lost through the ages, Roxanne, and when we get to the hidden part of the sanctuary you will see."

"You can cure Bendi?" a gravely male voice said from the mouth of the cave.

Gelly jumped up and pulled her dagger, grabbing the man she pulled him in by the neck and pushed him to the ground. "Feel lucky male, I promised not to kill first before I ask who you are." She pressed the knife into his neck and pulled his white hood off to show his face.

T'Lyn's eyes widened, "Gelly, let him go. He is no threat, he is…Ambassador Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "It is not gratifying to hear an aesthetically pleasing woman say you are no threat."

T'lyn blushed, "I did not mean…"

He held up his hand, "Humor, T'Lyn, a habit I picked up from old ship mates." He spread his fingers into the Ta'al.

T'Lyn returned the gesture, "Why are you here?"

"To see you of course. At the request of my…our family." He looked at T'Pel. "What is wrong with her?"

"I do not know, it is not Bendi and not the Pon farr, but her emotional control is…deteriorating rapidly. I am keeping her in a state of sedation, until we get to the sanctuary and I can speak to Grandfather." T'Lyn freshened the cloth with more water and lay it on her head, "It is affecting all of her systems, and when I bolster one, another fails. We may need to take her to a medical facility."

"May I be of any assistance in this matter?" Spock asked softly looking over the sleeping woman.

"No, Osu. It is a matter for her bond mate and family." She said bowing her head respectfully.

"Family, Reldai T'Lyn is why I have come." He looked at her swollen stomach, "You are with child. Is what I have been given to understand true? Is that Surak's child?"

"Yes." She replied simply, a hand absently rubbing over her stomach.

Spock nodded, "Fascinating. It is little wonder then why I have been summoned."

"I would see the fascination more clearly, Osu, if you all were not descent from the same ancestry."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Then I take it you do not know."

"Know what?" T'Lyn asked her eyes narrowing.

"We are descended from Surak's nephew, T'Lyn, not he himself. " he handed her a small scroll, "I take it you read the ancient scripts."

T'Lyn unrolled it carefully, reading as she went. Spock watched her intently, and raised an eyebrow when the words written there caused emotion to roll over her face. "Surak was written to be highly intolerant of emotional displays. How is it, that he had a half-human wife, T'Lyn."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "My whole line murdered in Shi'Kahr the night of the great battle that took his life." She swallowed hard, struggling to maintain her even composure. "Surak was ruthless in his application of logic, Spock, but he was never cruel. He knew my mind better than any, he knew what was needed and what was not. He understood that a part of me would need emotion always. He was fascinated by the human capacity to forgive, for compassion, and for love. He helped me learn to harness this, so the fire in my Vulcan blood did not consume me, or it." She handed the scroll back to Spock.

"It is yours, if you wish it."

She shook her head, "I do not wish it, Osu. "she said, her voice tinged with sadness. "To you, those names are just that, but to me, they were my children and grandchildren. To know their fate is enough. I now see the logic of why _your_ family wishes to absorb me and my child."

"You would be made Clan matron and priestess." Spock said lacing his fingers together and sitting them in his lap.

Roxanne spoke, "Wait a minute here. Let's slow down for we mere _humans _and _Klingons_. I know I'm new here, but is what you are saying is that T'Lyns family was murdered by the nephew of this Surak guy and now you guys want her in the family because of her baby?"

Spock nodded, "A crude but accurate statement. Also, because her mind was trained by Surak himself, and if I am not mistaken, she possesses the wisdom of ancient telepathic rites, such as Fal-tor-pan, the re-joining of the katra into the body."

T'Lyn looked at Spock, "The very rite which made it possible for you to be here."

"Indeed."

"The priestesses of Seleya would have the same knowledge."

"The last one who did died unexpectedly, and did not preserve her katra."

Gelly sniffed the air, "I smell them." She said and leapt up and ran out the cave. Spock looked over his shoulder, "My time here must end. Your family will not be pleased I have spoken to you. I have need to speak with you again, and request your service as Reldai."

"Who needs rejoined to their body, Spock?"

"My father."

She turned and looked at him, "Your request isn't logical, Spock. Your father has been dead many years now, and if I cured his Bendi and rejoined his katra to his body, it takes strength to heal, strength that at his age he would not possess."

Spock stood, "I believe you are acquainted with Q."

T'Lyn winced, "Intimately so."

Spock turned and was greeted by four men, "Then I will see you again, Reldai T'Lyn. I will return to you in a week's time. How will I find you?"

T'Lyn stood, "You will not, I will find you."

Spock nodded and Soval stepped forward staring him down, his nostrils flared. Roxanne began to giggle, and T'Lyn stepped between them. "Surak said if you placed two Vulcans in a room you would get three arguments. There are far more than three in here now and there are more pressing matters to attend."

Soval looked at T'Lyn and then stepped away from Spock. Spock raised the Ta'al to all and made his way back into the desert.

Soval eyed Solok raising an eyebrow. "Grandfather, I have disagreeable news. " T'Lyn spoke, "Grandmother is ill. I believe she needs medical attention, it is beyond my scope."

Sovar moved to his wife's side taking her hand in his. Roxanne, knowing what T'Lyn was about to say moved to Solok's side. He looked down at her, and caressed her face with two fingers.

T'lyn explained all that she knew and finished with, "I have kept her sedated by guiding her mind into a healing trance, Grandfather. More than that I cannot do."

Soval spoke up, "I believe I know what has caused this damage. Have you melded with her?"

"No, I only entered her mind to make it peaceful, I did not acquire her thoughts." T'Lyn answered.

Soval looked at Sovar, "May I?" Sovar nodded and moved away allowing the room for Soval to touch her. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, we are merging we are…one."

_We are in our home. Sovar has just spoken to me. I am packing for the trip to the Forge. Something is…wrong. I feel myself beaming. I am in a chair. No I will not break under torture. I am a Vulcan we suppress pain. Wait, this is not physical pain…this is…I will not break I will not answer your questions! No! NO!_

Soval pulled away visibly shaken. He turned and allowed himself to gather his composure as the room turned it's attention to him. "She was tortured with a device not unlike a device used on me by the Andorians many years ago. It is a neuroleptic inhibitor energy designed to remove our emotional suppression ability. Shraan did not use its highest settings on me, but it appears that she was not so fortunate. She was tortured by Romulans."

T'Lyn's jaw tensed, "Is there anything we can do for her?"

Soval shook his head, "No, there is not, other than what is being done. Our neurology is very resilient so there is a possibility she will recover."

All eyes turned to Sovar, who took his place at his wife's side again. "We will wait until dark and continue on to the sanctuary. If what can be done is being done, then it is only logical that we get her to a place that is more comforting." He looked up at everyone, "Rest, our journey will be hard since we now have to carry her."

On impulse Roxanne took Solok's hand making him gasp, she blushed, but pulled him toward the end of the cave where she had set up her sleep roles. "Are you ok, Solok?" she asked softly compassion burning in her eyes.

When they were away from everyone he touched her face, "I am concerned for my mother, Thy'la" leaning in he breathed deep of her cinnamon scent, and allowed himself to melt into her soft form. "The question is, for me, are you? I sense a disquiet in you that displeases me."

She wrapped an arm around him, "Everything, Solok. The fact that for you it's been thirty years for me a few days. The realization that my parents and everyone I knew is either dead or so old they might not even remember me. "the heat of tears pricked at the back of her eyes, but she did not let them fall, "Now all this." She waved her hand indicating the cave, "Your mom, your daughter…your daughter for-gods-sake, she's older than me. And your culture is…"

Solok pulled her close and lifted her chin. He hated to see the raw emotion of pain in her eyes, "Hush, my ashal-veh, you are tired, you need to rest. " glancing sideways to see that no one was looking, he bent and captured her lips with his. His kiss was soft and tentative, at first, until he felt her mouth demand more of his, which he gave willingly in hopes of soothing her ragged emotion. Careful not to break his kiss he lay her back against the bed roll and wrapped himself protectively around her. Pulling back he looked down at her, "We have time now my beloved. I will not leave you and I will not allow harm to come to you." He stroked away the hair from her face, "I will explain all, and if you will still have me as a bond-mate after all is known I will live and die to see to your contentment."

"What have I gotten myself into, Solok?" she said with a dreamy sigh.

"I told you my Thy'la, once you capture the heart of a son of Vulcan we are not easily cast aside." He moved his arm so she could lay her head back in comfort, and his hand rubbed softly over her pregnant stomach. "How long until our child enters this world?"

She cuddled against him, "The doctor at Star Fleet medical said, three months."

Solok nodded in approval, "We should rest, Thyla." He kissed her temple and lay his head by hers, stroking her stomach until he felt her sleeping soundly.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Soval turned away from Sovar and found himself face to chest with the Klingon female. Looking up he saw her staring down at him. He could not read her expression, but a strong emotion was evident. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer, forcing him to move one of his feet so he did not lose balance. He might have taken a full step back, but Soval knew to do so would be a sign of weakness to the Klingon. It was, to him, one of the more unpleasant aspects of negotiating with Klingons, the boundaries of personal space were much closer than he desire. "What?" he managed to say as she began to growl.

Gelly took him by the elbow, and brought his hand up. She examined it a moment and looked down at him, growling she pressed her flagon into his hand, gnashed her teeth at him, and walked away.

Soval's eyes widened and he looked down at the metal flagon curiously. He lifted it up to his nose and found it was filled with water. He looked over at the Klingon woman his eyebrows furrowed she was staring at him. He considered what just happened incredulously. She could not possibly know what that meant…could she. His eyes met hers and he took a sip of the water to watch her reaction. It was hard to tell exactly, but it looked as if she smiled and then turned away, laying her head down on the rocks.

He shook his head and walked to the far end of the cave. Considering the flagon in his hand he drained it, and lay down, thoroughly confused.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Kuvak watched everyone, waiting for a few minutes he walked through the cave's mouth and found T'Lyn sitting on an outcropping of rocks. "Reldai, may I have a word with you."

T'Lyn was looking over the vast expanse of the desert, and motioned with her hand for him to take a seat.

Kuvak sat and looked at her profile, he considered his words for a moment and then reached under his robes pulling out an IDIC symbol. Pressing a small button on its side he watched it open, revealing a small picture. He handed it to T'Lyn.

T'Lyn too the locket and looked at it. She saw a frail looking blond human picture, her wintergreen eyes and delicate smile radiated kindness even in the still picture. She looked at the former first minister, who was flushed green. "Your bond mate?"

He looked up at T'Lyn and then down at the rocks at his feet, he nodded. "Tawny." He whispered.

T'Lyn winced as a sudden powerful flood of both pain and love rolled from the stoic Kuvak. "Your bond was strong, but has not been severed properly."

He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "I d-do not wish it severed, but I c-can't go on tugging at a bond that is no longer there."

T'Lyn nodded her understanding, "She is dead. You traveled hundreds of years to now…"

"I know." He bit in irritation, a second later spoke, "Forgive me, it has affected me more than I thought."

T'Lyn handed his locket back to him, "No forgiveness is required, your pain is logical. I can help." She motioned him to come closer, "I will support you as you heal."

He pressed his eyes together and moved closer, "I d-do not wish her…dead."

"None of us does wish our bond mates gone, Kuvak." She began touching his face at his psi points, "And perhaps this is not the most logical of things to say, but the tides of this strange journey have not strictly adhered to logic. If my father's Ashal-veh can come forward from a past where she is thought to have died. This young human may…"she trailed off when he opened his eyes.

"Hope? A human concept…" Kuvak said softly.

"Not hope, Kuvak, a logical possible outcome given the circumstances. But your katra cannot wait to have healing to see if this might be the outcome. If it does, you'll need your mental prowess to reform the bond."

Kuvak pressed his face against her delicate fingers allowing her entry into his mind.

When she finished her shoulders slumped forward and her hand fell limp into her lap. "May I help you up Reldai?" Kuvak asked softly.

"No leave me. I need only rest, the damage was extensive."

Kuvak opened his mouth to protest and was met with a sharp look, "It is not debatable, Kuvak . Leave me."

He stood quickly and entered the cave. T'Lyn looked out over the desert, "I know what you are doing, Q." she rumbled softly, "Kuvak was the piece of the puzzle I lacked but I know."

_Oh really Mon Cheri, and prey tell what do you believe you know._

"A blending of the species, you are collecting people who are amiable to the idea, and perhaps of some genetic reason."

_Now, why would I bother doing that? Especially when I could simply snap my fingers and make you into anything I wish. _

"That I do not know…yet."

A flash of white light surrounded her and she found he was sitting dressed in Vulcan robes on the rocks in front of her. Winking he smiled ,"Your acumen is good, T"lyn. Holding Surak's Katra has done amazing things to your mind. You are close mon cheri, but don't get too proud of it, you placed one grain of sand more in the desert that is the puzzle." He touched her face, "You really should rest, you look terrible and you have a long way to go."

A flash and he was gone. T'Lyn sighed and lay back on the stones. Her eyes too heavy to keep open, she fell into a deep sleep, held in the embrace of the heat of the Forge.


	9. Waking (revised)

Solok was the first to wake he looked over the cave and he mused that it looked very much like the night after one of those human keg parties that his classmates were so fond of throwing. He cocked his head wondering what brought that to mind, and then he looked down at the sleeping auburn haired beauty next to him. He allowed himself to smell her hair one last time before gently sliding from her side. He stretched his back as he stood and frowned the rocks were not as kind as he remembered them being when he was doing his rite of passage. He took a mental head count his father was with his mother, Gelly had found a hard rock to lay on, Soval was curled up at the mouth of the cave, and…

His head cleared instantly from his slumber, his daughter was gone. He moved swiftly over the sleeping bodies and out the entrance of the cave. He took a deep breath, she was laying on her side on the top of one of the large flat rocks. He padded over quietly and looked down at her resting peacefully. Her ears caught his attention and he sat down carefully to get a better look. He quirked an eyebrow, her ears were round, now…

He put his hand on her shoulder, "T'Lyn." He whispered, "T'Lyn wake."

T'Lyns eyes parted and her mind registered the voice before she jumped. Half rolling over she faced him, "Is grandmother still sedate?" she asked wiping the literal sand from her eyes.

"What happened to your ears?" Solok said pushing back her hair and taking one of them between his fingertips. "They were round."

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Your ears T'Lyn." He said firmer, "They were human and now…it appears they have been mutilated."

She frowned, and looked at her father's eyes, she expected to see judgment there, but found none, "I was in a time where humans were unknown, my face appears Vulcan, so I had T'Klaas remove a section of the cartilage and we used a dermal regenerator to fuse them into a point." She looked away and shook her head, "That was before I had the disciplines I possess now, and it was not a pleasant process."

Solok winced slightly and frowned, "It does not sound pleasant." He looked at her long straight hair, "Will you braid your hair again?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I need to cut some first or it strains my neck. I dislike it this way, but it is not practical to walk the desert in braids." She sat up and looked at him with incredulous eyes. "What is it you want Ambassador?"

Solok looked away as if he had been slapped, "T'Lyn." He said softly, "It displeases me." He paused and chose his words carefully, "It displeases me that our relationship is such that you feel calling me by my title is appropriate." He held his hand up to keep her from speaking, "I realize it is my own doing, it was not a reproach to you." He looked back at his daughter, and took her hands, "I appeal to your human side, to forgive me and allow us to construct some relationship, whether you ever see me as truly your father, or not, I ask you that we attempt it."

T'Lyn stared at him for a long moment, and nodded, "We can attempt."

"You have changed greatly, T'Lyn. You are so much more confident and graceful in thought and speech. You have become, Reldai…I would never have dreamed." He placed her hands carefully in his, "Your mother would be proud of you. She had desired to be a monk, much like a priestess."

T'Lyn sighed deeply, pushing down a familiar pain in her heart, quieting it until it was just a small pang, "I never wished it and thought perhaps coming here, back to my time that would change. That I could be Lt. T'Lyn again and not Reldai or T'Sai. But it is who I am and I cannot change that any more than I can change my Vulcan human blood. "

"Your mother used to say it was wise that she was not made monk. She said as you just did, that those of holy power should not desire it, it should be a calling they cannot fight. Anything less than this and the title was used in vanity and not in service." He looked into her green eyes, "So I believe she would be very proud."

T'Lyn looked to the sky and back at her father, "I find Roxanne to be agreeable. I think mother would approve of her."

Solok gripped his daughter's hands tightly, memories of one of their first melds crashing into his mind, he closed his eyes. "Your mother knew of her, and she did. She was not…angry. It was so very human of her, I could not have said the same thing had she told me of a male she felt the same way I felt for Roxanne still, even as I bonded with her."

"Humanity, being human." T'Lyn said sighing, "If Surak could see the strength in it, who are you not to?" he looked up a multitude of emotions playing in his eyes, "I say that not as a chastisement, or as your daughter, I saw that to you as Reldai."

Solok nodded in understanding and stood, "I will begin to gather our things." He nodded softly, and walked back into the cave.

Soval emerged looking a bit worse for the night, his tunic gaped and his normally smooth hair was ruffled. "Good morning, Soval." T'Lyn said stretching.

"Is all well?" he asked casting a glance back at Solok.

"Yes, all is well." She said bringing her knees up to rest her cheek on them.

He turned to go back in the cave and then rounded again, "May I speak with your Reldai?"

"I believe you are." She said with a half grin. "Come." She patted the spot on the rock where moments ago her father had been sitting.

He sat, careful not to touch her, "How much of Vulcan culture does your friend Gelly know?"

She turned her head so her cheek was laying on her knee and she could see him, "Be direct in your question or the conversation will be most long. She knows of many things, but what specifically are you referring to?"

He shifted slightly, "She gave me a flagon of water last night."

T'Lyn sat straight, "Then it is as I thought. She is making her intentions to you known."

His eyes widened, "She knows of…"

T'Lyn nodded, "Yes, she and Roxanne both asked me how one goes about _flirting_ with a Vulcan male. I gave them examples. It seems you have stirred the Klingon soul. It is up to you to keep your own counsel, I realize, but is congratulations in order? She is Klingon royalty, you know, Daughter of the Chancellor."

His nostrils flared and both his eyebrows shot up. T'Lyn looked away to keep from smiling. "Does something trouble you, Soval?"

"Is she aware that I am and Ambassador, but not of a noble family?"

The humor drained from her face and she turned to him, "Surak said that Nobility lies in action not in name. If you believe his words then who are you to judge yourself unworthy of anything or anyone? Your actions have been as noble as any. Sovar calls no man Osu…yet he does you. You are more than worthy." T'lyn stood, "My mother was human, I served in Star Fleet as a lieutenant and teacher , those are my beginnings, but we do not stay were we begin do we?" She turned away from him, "Excuse me, I must away, the human side of me needs to vomit."

He stood,"T'Lyn?"

"Morning sickness, Osu Soval. Ask my father…" she said jogging away before disappearing behind a rock and retching. Soval stood there confused, a second later Roxanne ran out of the cave and behind a rock he heard the same sounds. A second later Solok followed with water and crackers.

Soval stopped him, "What is the meaning of this?"

Solok sighed, "Human women have an affliction during pregnancy called morning sickness, they wake up and at some point of the morning they will vomit." And as if on cue both women began retching again. He nodded, "as you hear. My late wife, Cleo, had this with all three of pregnancies. You become accustomed to it, and learn not…" he stopped himself, "Excuse me, my bond mate needs me."

"What of your daughter?" Soval pointed toward the other rock.

"You know it is forbidden any man, even her father, unless she requests it. She is widowed and Reldai, she must request." Solok walked around the rock to Roxanne, "Here my beloved, wash your mouth out…"

Soval shook his head, standing there thinking what a terrible way to start the day, it was a wonder that the human race had not gone extinct long ago.

T'Lyn emerged from behind the rock pale and shaking slightly. Soval approached her and she held up her hand, "I am well, it is unfortunately normal." She held her stomach and passed him.

"Do you not need something?" Soval asked testily.

"I come to serve not to be served, Osu." She smiled softly and entered the cave.


	10. The ways of a Vulcan males

When everyone was assembled, Soval helped Sovar with T'Pel, and then turning to T'Lyn frowned, "Are you well enough to travel?"

T'Lyn nodded, "I am. I sent Kuvak ahead last night with a map. He will be there by now, our journey this night will not be a long one, only eight hours forty seven minutes, depending on how many times we must stop."

Gelly laughed, "You sent that delicate flower ahead? I would not send him on a scouting mission in a space station."

T'Lyn shook her head, "He needed the pain of the desert and time alone to sooth his katra."

Soval squinted his eyes, "Why would he need this?"

T'Lyn shouldered her pack, "He grieves. More than that I will not speak, it is his to say or not."

Sovar stepped up to T'Lyn and handed her his pack, which she shouldered so he could carry T'Pel. T'lyn placed her hand on his shoulder, "She is doing better. She now has herself in a healing trance without my aid." Sovar nodded but looked away.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Roxanne was sweating they had been walking two solid hours, and even in what they called the coolness of the night she was sweating and she could feel her ankles quickly becoming "cankles". She paused and sat on a rock, panting and drinking water. Solok, called for everyone to pause. "Yeah, I know I'm going to hold everyone up." She said pouring water into her mouth.

T'Lyn dropped her packs at Roxanne's feet, "You are a part of our family, Roxanne, your needs are no less than ours. We will break here, and I believe I can aid you."

Everyone gathered around Roxanne and she shifted on the rock, feeling oddly like the center of attention. "So, um, " She looked at T'Lyn, "Why is it you guys have all these rules about who can touch who and all that? Like why does Solok make me walk two steps behind him?"

T'Lyn looked at her father and back at Roxanne. "It is an honor he bestows on you, he is saying with his body, that he protects you. He goes first to protect you from what might lay ahead on the path. " Casting Gelly a discrete glance, she turned back to Roxanne, "And if you were to say walk ahead of your mate, then you are stripping him of his pride as a man." She took Roxanne's swollen ankles in her hand, and began pressing at key points.

"Then why do you lead us when we walk?" Roxanne asked as she winced through T'Lyns touch.

"Because I know where to go, and no one else does. If I were bond mated, then he would walk ahead of me, and I would guide him though our bond." Looking at Gelly she spoke, "Could you gather some sand worms, you can find them under the rocks. I need about five."

Gelly nodded and walked away.

"So, what is up with all this shit about who can touch who and when. You can touch like everyone, but no one can touch you none of this etiquette makes sense."

T'Lyn sat on the ground carefully removing Roxannes star fleet issued boots and socks. "That was the teachings of Surak and a disagreeable story."

"Do we have time?" Roxanne said almost pleading for the break.

T'Lyn nodded, "We do, but I am afraid it will make Surak seem a bit more…like flesh and blood to you all."

Sovar came closer, "Then I wish to hear. I am his follower, we all are, but the priests and translations have long lead us to think he was perfect. That is a doctrine I have never found logical."

"Then you shall enjoy this story Grandfather. It also answers your question Roxanne." She stood and bid Solok to take her place, showing him where to apply pressure to help with his mates pain and swelling. Gelly approached with a hand full of worms, popping a few in her mouth as she approached.

"It is not Gagh, but they have a good flavor." Gelly said handing T'Lyn five worms and keeping the rest for her snack, taking a seat near Soval she offered him one and he held his hand up pushing it gently away.

"Surak's father was a war lord, one of the most ruthless in Shi'kahr. About ten years after we were bonded, Surak took me to Shi'Kahr, to meet his father, so he could claim his birth right of some land so we might have another safe haven for family and follower alike. This was after what you might call an argument between he and I about the attire of the Reldai. He insisted that we wore, well very much what you see me wearing now. Covered from neck to toe." T'lyn smiled up at Roxanne, "And from that, you can extrapolate who won."

Roxanne giggled, "So you both fought? I mean like argued like a normal couple?"

"Of course, Roxanne, his logic was not always unassailable. I sighted to him that he was jealous of the way the other males looked at me. He never answered that, but made a valid point that it was unwise." She smiled and waved her hand, "It was a fight that I gave in on because there was no logic in continuing."

Roxanne looked wearily at the worms in her hand, "What are you going to do with those?"

T'Lyn gathered some items from her pack, "Do not worry, they will come to no harm."

Roxanne looked at Solok, "I was not worried about the worms."

Solok grinned slightly and changed his hand position to her other foot. She winced, "Ok so you go meet the 'Rents, what happens next?"

T'Lyn was carefully harvesting the saliva from the worms and paused, "As I said, his father was a warlord, he had two wives and several concubines, and thought Surak would be a good son if he were to…_share_ his good fortune in exchange for the land."

Roxanne spoke, "So basically let me shag your wife and you'll get the land."

"Precisely."

Roxanne made an icky face, "That's nasty."

Gelly laughed, "But you got the land! Was he _skilled_?" she asked looking at Soval with heated eyes.

"No," T'lyn said now mixing what looked like an organic paste in a small clay bowl. "Surak denied his request and we started home to the Forge. His father sent a messenger and he told us that he would grant him the land, and more than that would spare workers to help build the compound. Surak saw this as a great win for logic, and I was not convinced." T'Lyn moved back to Roxanne, nodding at her father to move, her knelt at Roxanne's feet, "Surak sent T'Klaas and I the next week to Shi'Kahr to help the construction, and oversee."

"It does not seem wise to me that he sent you,"Soval added.

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow and glanced at Soval, "That is why T'klaas was with me, but his father made no over move to me. He showered me with kindness and gifts." She looked down and began rubbing the paste over Roxanne's ankles and feet, "It was not until S'vec, a bond slave of his father came to me and told me of his plan that things made sense. S'Vec told me that his father had paid one of the chiefs of the nomadic tribes in the Forge to send his daughter to seduce Surak."

"Are you shitting me?" Roxanne said looking at T'Lyn. "by the way that tingles it is it supposed to tingle?"

T'lyn smiled, "Yes, if it is tingling then it means I have mixed it correctly and it is working. "

Soval stood, "So his plan was to have the woman seduce Surak so he could have you?"

"Nothing so simple, Soval." T'lyn said, motioning for Solok to place Roxanne's sock and shoes back on, "S'vec said his plan was to have the young woman seduce him, and then kill him. You see, back in that time it was the way of things that the widow of any son was subject to the eldest of the family."

"What did you do?" Roxanne said sighing in the relief she felt.

"I took the air car and went back to the Forge. S'Veck and T'Klaas covered for my absence saying I was ill with the flu." She said packaging the rest of the ointment in a small bottle, "I pulled at our bond as I traveled, but I was emotionally compromised, and not nearly as skilled as I am now, so I received no pull in return. When I arrived I found him, shirtless leaning the young woman, who was bare, against the wall of our chamber. She was caressing his face."

Gelly and Roxanne both stood, Gelly growled and Roxanne, spoke, "Did that prick cheat on you?"

T'Lyn held her hand up, "Peace. Allow me to continue the story. Sit…"she looked at the men who were shifting uncomfortably. "If the Vulcan male has a strength and a weakness it is, their ability to obsess on matters. She had played that against him, yes, even he…who was fully a man as well as all the things you have come to know. She, in my absence, had fed him, and taken care of him in those practical ways that draw a Vulcan man's attention at times. She had come to him that night because word had reached her that I was on my way, and her time was short. She had drawn his obsession to be sure, and had she the time,"

Gelly stood and got in T'Lyn's face, "Did you kill her where she stood?"

"No." She said with a half smirk, "I checked her neck for marks and then I ejected her from our quarters. It would have been less cruel had I killed her possibly, failure was not tolerated, and though I never learned her fate, I doubt it was pleasant. Besides, "she handed Roxanne the extra ointment for her ankles, "I was a sworn Reldai at that point and had taken vows of non-violence, were I to have killed her I would not have been able to remain in service." She sat on the a rock and stared into the sky as if everything became clear in one instant.

Roxanne took a drink of water, "So what happened? Between you and Surak?"

She shouldered the two packs she had been carrying and allowed a full smirk to play over her lips. "I taught Surak why I was his bond mate, and after his bites stopped bleeding" she let the emotion of the image linger thickly in the air so everyone listening received a taste of her triumph, "…I sent him to Seleya to think on the mistake he nearly made. Ten months later I gave birth to our second son." She held her head high, "When he returned, he had penned the scrolls of logic that dictated how men and women should behave, when bonded and when not. "

"So you are the reason why we have these rules on touching in place, "Sovar said with a small grin.

T'Lyn looked down at him, "I am the reason why Surak found it necessary to search for the logical and respectful way to control our boiling blood in these matters." She looked at Roxanne, "Because the Vulcan volcanoes are not the only thing that boils on this planet. "She winked at her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Roxanne said standing, "I think I'm good to go again."

"That is agreeable." Solok said, gently taking Roxanne's pack from her, this time with only minor protest from the red head.

Everyone began gathering their things, "So what happened to his father?" Sovar asked picking up T'Pel gently.

"He was killed by a rival general, not more than a week after I left. As were all his brothers." She took Roxanne and Gelly's arms and pulled them to the side, "the moral to the story is if you treat them properly they will die for you, and in turn you will see the same fire, but if you do not they will simply die, they need you to be their balance."

Gelly slapped her friend on the back and began walking with her, speaking loud enough for all to hear, "For this reason you told me if I harmed the little man you would kill me." She laughed and picked up the worms T'Lyn left behind and threw them into her mouth.

Soval shot a look at T'Lyn who felt it but did not look. "It is for that reason and Gelly, it stands so tread carefully."

Roxanne spoke up, "But then you wouldn't be a priestess."

"No I would not." She said flatly and began walking toward their destination. Solok took a few purposeful strides, "While you told that story, it seemed as if you had a moment of clarity. May I ask?"

T'lyn nodded, "I realized my vows. I realized I may not return to Star Fleet, because I may be forced into a situation where I had to take a life."

"There are provisions for that are there not?" Solok asked.

"There are, but I wish no more internal conflict than is already present."

Solok raised an eyebrow, "What conflicts you?"

"I will keep my own counsel on those matters. We are attempting a fledgling relationship, Solok. My thoughts are not suitable for such virgin territory. Though, your inquiry is appreciated and noted." She took Solok and Roxanne's pack from his shoulder, "Carry her for a time, because she will carry you through your time."

Solok's eyes widened, and he nodded turning he joined Roxanne and offered her a piggy back, which she took with a giggle. "Thank you sweetie." She whispered into his ear, licking the tip softly making him growl softly, "Thy'la, that is not wise." She grinned and rested her chin on his shoulder, "I know. "

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

As the group approached the sanctuary, they saw Kuvak laying sprawled across a rock slab. T'Lyn approached him, "Are you well?"

He looked up at her with sad blue eyes, "I am better. "

"That is agreeable." She nodded and turned to everyone, "Follow me."

Soval reached out and helped Kuvak up from the spot and they followed T'lyn down several narrow corridors until they came to a large round stone with ancient glyphs. She spoke to the door in an ancient tongue, tracing her finger over the runes, until at last she placed her hand, in form of the Ta'al in the center. It rolled away and she said, "Lights" in ancient Vulcan. Turning to the group, "Welcome to my home, it's been a long time."

The lights flicker on. The first room had the feel of an overgrown garden, with an artisian well gently pouring water out of it's center. Following down the hall there were several normal square doors on each side and at the end of the hall three round doors. She turned, "It will no doubt need some cleaning, but those doors you past are all rooms that whatever you wish, the communal bath is down this hall, the cook area is the opposite way. The meditation garden needs work but you've seen that." She looked at the unspoken questions in her father, Soval, and Sovar's eyes. "I will answer questions when we've settled, and cleaned up. For now," she passed the packs she had been carrying to the people they belonged to. "For now, take a room and rest."

She turned and pressed her hand against the center door, a male voice filled the hall. Soval jumped, "What was that?"

"That Soval, is the voice of Surak, welcoming his Adun'a home…a recording." She turned, "I'll be freshening up and changing clothes if you need me. I am sure you'll find all you need in the rooms. This place was built as a bomb shelter so besides some dust, it should be fine. To activate your light say _ha'gele." _Bowing she entered her room.

Sovar took the next closest room and lay T'Pel down softly on one of the beds.

Soval looked at Solok, "This is some sort of unreal illusion. It is like walking into history."

Solok nodded watching the girls pick out rooms, "It is, a history we really do not know as well as we think we do."

"Agreed," Kuvak said from behind them, " It is good to have new things to learn."

The three men agreed and began splitting up to different rooms, Solok entered Roxanne's room, Kuvak his own, and as Soval was about to enter his, when an arm barred his entrance. He looked up, and Gelly was staring down at him with a smile.

"T'Lyn has made it clear to me that I if I harm your heart she will end me." She smirked and stepped closer, "But she, I think, has more honorable things in mind than I do little one." She growled against his neck, "For a Klingon woman mating is much different than for a Vulcan woman. We do not buy the Gagh, until we taste the Gagh. You carry yourself like you've been a warrior, and I want to test your skills." She said licking up the ridge of his pointed ear and smelled his scent, "And you smell like a warrior who has not seen battle in a long time…" she put her other hand up against the door frame and pressed herself against him, " So what say you little man is there fight left in you or not, "she paused and then bit his face suddenly," I promise not to break bones unless I decide to take you as my _permanent _mate…"

Soval looked up at her, placing his fingers against the marks of his face…

**A/N: Yes it is a cliffhanger…will he won't he…. ;) **


	11. Pain and love

**A/N: Between the bold O_O will be a strange kind of M-ish section. If suggestive writing offends you scroll past it, and the story goes on from there. Soval is about to get his butt handed to him, in a manner of speaking…lol I would like to thank Bewilderedfemale and Sensara for reviewing and to all those lurking thank you for reading. *raises ta'al***

**O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Soval stared at the Klingon woman, his eyes narrowed as his fingers touched the small bleeding bite mark at the side of his face. There was a strange logic to her request, if he understood it correctly, she was asking him for sex to determine his compatibility with her as a mate. Had this been a Vulcan, half-Vulcan, or human female he might have been appalled and summarily dismissed her for her, _perhaps he would…_he could think of an exception that he knew would haunt his fevered mind when his _time_ came. Where such aggressiveness would not only be welcomed it would be fantasized about. He turned his attention to the Klingon woman and suppressed the thought. He must deal with what is, not what might be, or some unreal fantasy.

Then there was the matter of the bond. Klingons were psi-nil, and through the use of a Reldai a bond could be accomplished but…

He felt her press her body against him, "I did not come here to stare at you little man. I will have your answer now!" She growled at him.

Soval's eye twitched, it displeased him she showed so little respect and yet demanded his intimacy. _Little man_, indeed. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through the door slamming it behind him. He had, or his anger had, made his choice for him. He realized he may well regret it, but the die was cast. He would earn her respect this night, if nothing else was learned.

His jaw tensed, but he spoke evenly, "I am aware of your question, and your voice makes this entire compound aware of your desire. You may announce your sexual exploits to the entirety of Qo'nos, but on Vulcan we do not."

Gelly's mouth twisted into a smile, "So the little man has some claw." She purred, "But you have not earned the right to tell Gelly Daughter of Martok, what she may or may not announce."

He tightened his grip on her wrist and felt her muscles tremble fighting him,"And you may not disrespect an Ambassador of Vulcan's privacy."

She swung her other hand at him and he caught it with ease equaling his grip they were locked in a battle of strength. "As my human friends have said, I have a home field advantage. My superior Vulcan strength and acclamation to the thinner air means I can keep you locked like this until you fatigue to the point you can no longer fight me."

Gelly laughed, "I would think you would want to get past such light foreplay before then, if you intend on mating this night." She growled and head butted him, knocking him backward toward the bed.

Soval felt an explosion of pain across his nose and suppressed it as he tumbled backward, but he could feel the warmth of his blood trickle down his nose. He looked at her and she was stalking slowly toward him.

The room was dark, but he saw her hand reach toward the silhouette of something that appeared to be a vase, he barely dodged it as it whizzed past his head, a priceless Vulcan antique sacrificed to her animal lust.

Soval dove at her, long suppressed soldier instincts now coming to the forefront of his mind. She fell backward, and brought her foot to his midsection knocking the air from his lungs. He tumbled off her, and stood gasping for a moment. She rounded on him, "You are overdressed little man." She spat and dove at him, ripping at his robes. He caught her by the armor and returned the action in kind.

When she felt the straps of her ruined chest plates tear from her skin she howled, and finished his robe, tossing it off him like the rag it became, she dug her nails into his shoulder and pulled him close, "Bite me." She growled, and licked at the tiny trickle of his green blood at her fingers.

"No." Soval said sternly, pushing her back toward the bed, "You said you wished a mere physical mating, you have not proven your worth as my mate to earn my marks."

The Klingon growled and swung at him, he dodged it, and dove at her landing them both on the floor by the bed. "A Klingon mating bites little man!" and she bit his shoulder. He gnashed his teeth as the wave of pleasure and pain washed through him, "I am not a Klingon savage! I am a Vulcan and we, " He pushed her head back, "we bite only when we claim on as ours." He pressed her to the ground, "You will not bite me again. I am not yours in that way."

Gelly crushed her mouth against his and he could taste the warm copper of his blood over her teeth. He closed his eyes and accepted her kiss, on instinct he tried to tug at a bond that was not there, and growled in her mouth in frustration. He had never physically mated with one who there was no bond with, it felt strange…and reminded him how empty he was.

She rolled him over, pressing him against the floor with bruising strength, her eyes raked over his body, as she drug her nails over the impression of his lean muscle, "Not bad." She purred, "and not as little as I thought."

Soval winced as she took hold of his manhood and began to stroke him into a more _alive_ state. He gasped, and looked into her eyes, from years of ambassadorial service he saw the a look he knew well when sitting across an opponent, he saw the desire to dominate him. He would not have that, not at all.

He grabbed her wrist, "Release me." He growled. When she did not he squeezed harder, pressing at a tendon to make her hand go weak. He came up on his knees eye to eye with her, she struck his face hard with her free hand and he ignored the pain, grabbing her wrist he lifted her up as he stood. She was fighting against him, but he gave her no quarter. He turned her so her back was pressed against his chest and her arms criss crossed her body. Using all his strength he bent her over the bed, and spoke into her ear, grinding himself against her exposed sex he growled into her ear, "If this is what you want, you will have it, Gelly. If violence is your sex, then a Vulcan man can accommodate you, but you will never know the passion he carries in his boiling blood." He pressed against with all his strength.

She growled, and then roared, "Then stop talking and fill me with your anger!"

He frowned he began to shake, as all the anger he kept suppressed over his life boiled up through is blood, he took himself in his hand and pushed himself into her. There was no gentleness in his stroke, not even the roar of the Klingon woman beneath him could be heard over the drum of his ancient blood in his ears.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Solok tossed and turned next to Roxanne, who was sleeping peacefully. How she could fall asleep with the…noise…in the room next to them made no logical sense. It then occurred to him that she only just moved out of the dorms at the academy, and such racket was not uncommon. Long after the noise died though, Solok found himself unable to sleep. He got up and padded out into the meditation garden. His father was there already, and he stirred the moment Solok entered the garden.

"You should not sleep either, my son?" Sovar asked softly.

"No."

"I would bid you to meditate, but if you are as I am, it will be fitful at best." Sovar stood

"Then you are as troubled as I, Father?" Solok asked as he approached.

"I am disquieted, "Sovar admitted, " T'Pel is recovering slowly, but this place…"

"It is like being on the page of an ancient text, yet there are modern things intermingled." Solok said pointing the nearly modern looking lamps on the walls. "My daughter is…"

"Not who either of us remembers a mere few weeks ago." Sovar finished, "And you are with a mate you believed parted nearly forty years ago."

"I now understand why T'Lyn was not able to form a coherent sentence when she arrived in that fire storm, why she said she had much to say, but none of it logical." Solok quirked an eyebrow.

"We now stand in the same storm my son, and she is correct, not much of it is logical. We carry with us a first minister, and Osu Soval one of our great first Ambassadors. Our family is growing, yet it is threatened now by the clan of Shi'Kahr. As agreeable as I find your Roxanne, I doubt she is ready to be a matron of a Vulcan family, yet if T'Pel dies that is exactly what she will be. " he folded his hands together behind his back, "It is at times like these that I would like to have the counsel of my own father."

Solok nodded and took a breath to speak but a small tremor in the room stole his voice.

"What was that?"Sovar asked himself, as much as he was asking his son.

Their eyes were drawn down the hall where T'Lyn's door rolled open, a soft glow emanating from the darkness. The men looked at each other and nodded, both of them began walking down the corridor. The door to Soval's room opened. He was tying off his robe when he caught sight of Solok and Sovar, shutting it behind him he fell in step with them, "What was that?"

Sovar looked at him and flinched, Sovar looked as if he had been in brawl, but he made no mention of it, "We do not know," Sovar whispered and jerked his head toward T'Lyns open door, the glow becoming stronger.

Soval turned, "We should not bother Reldai."

Solok grabbed his arm, "But what if _Reldai_ is in danger?" Soval fell back in step and at the corner they were joined by a very groggy looking Kuvak. "Did you summon me?" he asked, but the men ignored him and carefully peered into T'Lyn's room. There was a glowing Vulcan man, dressed in burgundy robes, with his hands on his hips standing over T'Lyn who seemed to be in a deep meditation.

Solok was the first to speak, "Surak." He whispered in awe.

The others eyed Solok and then the man who was now staring back at them. He walked forward, letting his hands slide from his hips to come to rest in front of him, "I thought to wake her from her meditation," he said softly, "But after feeling her mind, I questioned the logic of it." He stepped from the room and the door rolled closed again, "How many times must an Adun'a be made to say good bye to her Adun before it fractures her in such a fashion she cannot find it repaired." He said walking back down the hall toward the meditation garden.

Soval, looked at Solok, "This is…Surak?"

"He looks the same from when I saw him, when the Q being took T'Lyn and I." he sighed.

Surak looked back at them and cocked his head, "Are you gentleman coming or do you wish to wake the rest of the ship?"

Sovar stepped forward boldly, and the rest fell in with him.

"What are you doing here? How is this possible?" Sovar asked the image, emotion threating to bubble up through his eyes.

A thin smile graced his lips, and he raised the Ta'al, "Greetings, Sovar, Solok, Kuvak, and Soval. I know you all through the minds of T'Lyn, Syrann and Archer. You are all very emotional," he said considering each man's face, "but the cause is sufficient." He said taking a seat on one of the benches he looked around the room. "Though I do not see what harm I have done that you should not return the greeting."

The men looked at each other, and at the image, they raised the Ta'al, "Peace and long-"

A brief chuckle passed his lips, "I have had a long life, but no more, you have my thanks for the wish though." He sighed softly, "How is this possible? A reasonable question. This," he paused and indicated the place they stood and beyond, "Was to be my true Katric arc. T'Klaas and I constructed this ship to hold my essence and in case Q did not keep his word to send T'Lyn back to her own time. For her safety and the safety of our family, and followers. What I am doing here, is a different question. T'Klaas integrated the arc technology with a design of your people's time, a holo-deck I am given to understand. He thought it might benefit others to see and touch me. Now, I am not sure I see this being a benefit to any." He mused, "But that is the way of the Kolinarh master, they do not calculate the immeasurable _emotional_ damage such things can inflict." He looked into the distance toward T'Lyn's room.

"Why my daughter?" Solok stepped forward, the widow peaks of his lips pale green with tension, "What drew you to _her _of all the mates you could have taken." He shook slightly, "Why T'Lyn."

An amused look washed over Surak's eyes, "I see now where T'Lyn acquired her temper."

Solok suppressed his emotion and stepped back.

Surak looked at Kuvak and Soval, "Is T'Lyn disagreeable?"

The two men shifted uncomfortably and Surak chuckled softly again, "Solok, surely you of all here know how the compassion of a human woman stirs at our katra's. They possess a…beauty. If you question my worthiness to be her Adun, then you are not alone, I questioned it every day of our marriage. We are not born worthy of such, we grow into it together as our katra twins the bond strengthens. Why T'Lyn? Because there was no one else for me." He stood and walked before Solok, "Because I wanted to change the world to make it pleasing for her. Because she gave me a balance and excited my mind. Because I burned for her." He stared down at Solok, "You know such things. Roxanne does this for you, and you will be a better man, a better Vulcan man for having her humanity, and she will be a better human for having you."

Solok's jaw clenched, "But she has changed…"

"Change is inevitable Solok, we must all change. She is on the verge now of a disagreeable change I feel it within her, and it will take all of you to keep it from happening. Our bond was severed terribly, and her human heart is fighting with the vile beast that is our boiling Vulcan blood. It…displeases me. But I am not the balm she needs." He kept his eyes steady on Solok then looked at Sovar and Soval, "No Adun, not even me in all of my logic, wishes to ever say this, but she needs a mate or you'll see her lose her humanity."

Soval spoke, "You speak of humanity as if you find it agreeable, Osu Surak."

His kind eyes widened, "I do. I spent years with a half human who challenged me in unexpected ways, who forced me to rethink my actions and beliefs. With her, and the man you know, Archer…I discovered their minds are not as ours. They contain facets, that often conflict violently, yet with all that unchecked emotion, somehow they put aside their darker desires to do what their instinct and conscious believe is correct." He took Soval by the shoulder, "IDIC, infinite diversity in infinite combination, that is their race." He placed his other hand on Soval's shoulder, "They have much to learn yet, but so do we, and together we can make something beautiful."

Sovar spoke out, "But how, Osu did you win an entire planet?"

Surak looked at Soval and released him, sadness playing behind his hazel eyes, "I didn't, Sovar." He turned from all of them and looked down the hall, "T'Lyn said I was as ruthless with my logic as any war lord was with their bombs. She was correct, I was. I was a terrorist, for peace. In the end though, if you have the truth, if you can see the truth, then the truth is what wins the world. Not force or violence, but truth. In the end, I still did not win the whole world. Most all of those who disagreed left the planet, and those left built the world in the image of my words, as best most logical way they could. No, Gentlemen, I only sparked the fires of change it was those who let the fire of that truth burn in them that changed the world." He patted Soval on the shoulder again, "You know something of this, you began to see it in your time, you saw it with the humans, and you all, "he looked at the group, "May bear witness to this again. Things must change, that is an essential universal constant."

Kuvak stepped forward, "How?"

Surak looked at the group, _"Dakh'uh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak."_

Kuvak translated the ancient Vulcan words, "Cast out fear. There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear."

"Exactly." Surak said softly, looking at Solok, "because where fear dwells there too dwells anger." He walked back over the bench and sat, "T'Lyn wears three IDIC necklaces. Those are keys to unlocking the secrets of this ship. She does not know this. It is one of the few things I hid from her, one of them contains her personal logs, one of them mine, and one T'Klaas. If you wish to discover the truth of this place where you now dwell you should use those keys. But tell her nothing of this meeting with me, because in due time you men will help me destroy my Katra."

Soval stepped forward, "No. We need you."

Soval stepped forward, "I agree with Osu, Soval, we need you."

Solok spoke softly, "No, we need his wisdom, which we have in all he has left, including my daughter. He has served this planet now for 2000 years, could any of us serve so long?"

Sovar looked at his son and back at Surak, "What if one of us took your katra inside of us?"

Surak shook his head, "It seems like a logical thing you offer, but Solok is correct. If I were to inhabit any one of you, you would be changed. Remember Syrann, Soval?"

Soval nodded, "What if we placed you within T'Lyn's mate?"

"She has already been with me, Soval, she requires…" he paused and pressed down his own emotion, "a new mate, so she and he may grow together, bonded uniquely. I will come forward again to you men when it is time for me to be ended." He raised the Ta'al and flickered out of sight.

The men stood numbly in the meditation garden, and Kuvak finally broke their silence, "I believe we need to meditate on all he has spoken."

They nodded and each took a space in the garden.


	12. Misteps in logic and communication

T'Lyn woke from her meditation, turning she saw that her door was open. Pulling her over robe down from the hook she slid it over her head and walked out into the hall. She could see from there that the men of the group were in meditation, it was agreeable to see such venerable men sharing the calm in such a way. She padded over to T'Pel's room and placed her fingers over her psi points, she was still in healing, but there had been no major changes. She bent and kissed her grandmother's forehead.

Returning to the hall she saw Gelly and Roxanne standing whispering back and forth. She could see from the bruising that Gelly looked well sexed, and Roxanne looked well rested, she stepped back into the darkness of T'Pel's room allowing them both to pass by. She watched Roxanne take a dash toward the bathroom, Gelly followed laughing down the hall. She put a foot out to make sure they had passed when she felt a presence behind her.

"Good morning T'Lyn." The clipped male voice of her father spoke. She closed her eyes to center herself and then turned presenting calm to him.

"It is an agreeable morning, Solok. Did you rest well? I thought you to be in meditation with," she paused and found herself surrounded by all the males. Kuvak looked ragged, but he had since beginning their journey. Her grandfather looked tired. Soval looked as Gelly did, well sexed though more painfully so. Her father looked focused. She suddenly felt exposed. "It appears there is something you require of me already this morning, before we've even had first meal. "

Soval was the one chosen to speak, "My granddaughter, we require your help."

She looked back at T'Pel, the absence of her voice now apparent to the younger woman, and then her grandfather, "What help is that _all_ of you require?"

"Given the nature of our journey, and your tasking through time, we have decided to research matters much further. It seems logical to us all," he motioned with his hand over everyone standing before her, "That we take an active role in helping to understand the logic and circumstance we all, as family, find ourselves in with Q and…this…" Sovar said stepping back to allow T'Lyn entrance into their circle as he motioned to the place they now sheltered.

T'Lyn considered them all carefully raising an eyebrow, she frowned, and "You all look like a pack of rabid sehlat. " she said side stepping so she was on the edge of the group, crossing her arms over her chest, she stared each one of them down," Yet you speak so eloquently, grandfather. My sense is there is some request you have of me that you do not wish to speak."

Soval spoke next, "We wish to examine the three IDIC necklaces you wear, Reldai. No harm will come to them. We just felt that you may be sensitive, even emotional about allowing others to see them closely. You've worn them a long time."

T'Lyn's eyes widened but she allowed a small smile, and the men relaxed a bit, "Oh," she said very humanly, "Is that all you want."

Soval nodded, and mild pleased expression flashing over his bruised face, "Yes, we will return them to you in short order."

She leaned forward to him, her eyes suddenly as cold as an andorian winter, "No." She nodded curtly to the group, and walked into her room and the door rolled closed behind her.

"That went better than I expected." Sovar said lightly.

Solok looked at his father incredulously, "It did?"

"Yes, I expected a more…violent reaction." Soval replied.

"That was my daughter before, and it would have been easier to deal with than the flat no of a Reldai." A hint of pride lilted in his voice.

Soval shook his head, "We are all politicians and ambassadors, we've brokered peace between species, and calmed generations of blood feuds. We can surely manage this."

Soval looked into the room where his wife lay, "If she were awake and well, she'd know how to manage this much better than we. You see our backgrounds as a benefit, Osu Soval, I see it as a detriment."

Gelly and Roxanne came around the corner, both stopping, "It looks like some kind of cadet review," Roxanne said grinning. "Looks serious, Gelly."

Solok held up his two fingers to Roxanne, who tentatively touched them, "Perhaps the ladies can assist us?" He looked down at Roxanne with a gentle fondness.

"Help you do what Solok?" Roxanne said trying not to openly melt at his expression.

"We need to have a look at the IDIC necklaces T'Lyn wears and she has told us we cannot." Sovar said, "Do you think you ladies can help us?"

Gelly snorted and walked over to T'Lyns door, ringing the chime, she waited.

Kuvak frowned, "What is she doing? We've tried the direct approach."

The door rolled open and the Klingon woman blasted her in face with a fist, knocking her back and out in one swift move. Bending over she tore the jewelry from her neck and tossed it to Soval. "Problem solved."

Roxanne shrieked and ran over to T'Lyn, who was out cold, "Gelly are you insane! She's pregnant!"

Gelly snorted, "She is not pregnant in the face!"

Solok and Sovar both clenched their teeth, and Kuvak stepped between the men and the Klingon woman. Soval's nostrils flared, "While I don't agree with the method, we do have them…" He shot Gelly a nasty look.

Gelly walked past them, smacking Soval's behind on the way, "You humans and Vulcans make everything so complex. I am leaving for Qo'nos now, but I will return in a month's time." She laughed, "And I won't be here when she wakes, good luck with your research. Oh and Solok, I'll make sure I contact Letant for you as you requested as well, I may not even punch him when I see him." She laughed harder. Grabbing Soval by the back of the head she kissed him, he pushed her away and she growled, "In a month's time! Qapla!" she said striking her chest and walking away.

Solok took a deep breath through his nose, "You see to the necklaces, I will help Roxanne tend to my daughter."

Solok crossed quickly and bent to help Roxanne, "Come we will lay her on the bed."

Roxanne was crying, her pregnancy hormones raging inside of her with a mix of anger and fear, "Why would Gelly do that to her, she's her friend. " she whimpered, "She's b-bleeding."

Solok was taking calming breaths, between seeing his daughter bleeding and feeling the emotion radiating from his bond mate, it was a struggle to repress his own inner tumult, "She will be ok, Roxanne, " he said wrapping a calming arm around her, "We will get her to the bed and then we will get a towel to clean away the blood on her nose. I am sure no permanent damage has been done. " Solok lifted T'Lyn up and carefully lay her on the bed, "No go my beloved and get some water on a cloth." He rubbed Roxanne's back softly.

He sat on the edge of the bed looking around. There were pictures of people he didn't recognize, scattered over the room. As he looked down to check his daughter he caught glimpse of an impression of three IDIC symbols at the head of the bed. He stood and went to the door, "It's in here." He said calmly to the men examining the pendants.

"I will keep Roxanne busy, be quick." Solok said and jogged off to the bathrooms.

Sovar looked down at his granddaughter, "I hope you forgive what we have done, and what we are about to do." He whispered.

Kuvak's eyes widened, "She won't know will she, that…that we have…that we are…"

Soval sighed and pressed the necklace in his hand into the impression, "She will eventually, Kuvak, we don't lie and I won't lie to her no matter how distasteful the truth is."

Kuvak pressed the other pendants into the impressions, the far wall opened up into a vast room that looked very much like a bridge of a star ship. Soval and Kuvak crossed the room, the male voice they spoke with the night before was speaking in ancient Vuclan and control panels were slowly springing to life, and image of another male Vulcan appeared on the screen, he was wearing an necklace identical to one of them they had just pressed into the wall.

Soval looked at Kuvak. "You know the ancient tongue." He stated.

Kuvak's blue eyes were wide, " I know phrases, and I know how to read it given time…but, Soval, they speak it like natives, fast and all I can pick up are bits and pieces. That is T'Klaas, I get that much. Something about fast drive, something about status and other than that…" he turned and looked at Soval impotently. "We need Skon or…"

Soval frowned, "A priest." He said looking over his shoulder at T'Lyn laying on the bed.

Kuvak gasped looking at the star charts, and other symbols flashing on the screen, "I didn't even know the ancient space traveled."

Soval shook his head, "Then how do you think those who rode under the raptors wings suddenly went from Vulcan to Romulus? Or the other lost Vulcan colonies on the other planets?"

"I don't know, Soval, I just know this is a bit much to comprehend."

Soval moved to touch something, and Kuvak grabbed his hand, "Don't. You don't know what it might activate, we could take off, or…start some ignition, we could.."

Soval pulled his hand back, "We don't have much choice but to do something, Kuvak, She isn't going to be out much longer."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok was holding Roxanne in the room that held the common bath. He had confessed everything to her and was holding onto her now like if he didn't he might be flung from the planet.

"So there is a dead guy, the Vulcan ghost essentially, in this…space ship, we are on. T'Lyn doesn't know it's a ship and you guys had Gelly knock her out to take those pendants, which, she seems to absolutely love, so you idiots." She smacked her palm against his forehead, "Could snoop around in hopes of finding whatever it is, before she woke up. Is _that_ what you are telling me?" Roxanne's eyes were baring down on Solok.

He could hardly look at her but nodded, "Not precisely that but the idea is contained in your explaination."

She shoved him by the shoulder, "Some days I hate you, Solok!"

He looked down, he knew she did not mean that exactly, but it wounded him equally every time she spoke the words.

"You are all creepy fuckers sometimes, Solok! Why didn't you just tell her most of what you were told?"

"Because we would have had to divulge where the information came from,Roxanne, and we were instructed not to let her know his Katra had been drawn here." He looked at her almost willing her to calm.

"So blasting her in the face is better?" she rolled her eyes.

"I did not know Gelly was going to take such savage means, I believe the intent was going to be to have you remove them in some less violent manner. "

She slapped him on the shoulder, and huffed in exasperation, "Not the best way for me to enter the family. Hi I'm going to be your STEP MOM, let me steal your jewelry. Does she have a puppy I can kill or something that's be just great too."

"Roxanne…"

Kuvak called from behind them, "We found the control room but we have no way to translate everything, I think she is waking up, Solok."

His jaw clenched, "I'm coming, nerve pinch her neck Kuvak." He called back, "You don't have to come Roxanne." He said standing.

"Oh no, I'm not missing this clown show for the world." She held up her hand for him to pull her up too. "And you are going to owe her and me big time mister."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kuvak entered the room, and looked down at the unconscious T'Lyn. "Soval, she is waking."

Soval came in from the bridge and looked down at her she was beginning to stir. He frowned, "Forgive me…" he placed his fingers at her neck and squeezed until she no longer stirred.

Roxanne entered the room first, followed by Solok. "What is the progress?"

Sovar entered T'Lyn's room from the control room, "Stations are active and a man Kuvak stated was T'Klaas is on the screen saying the same things over and over. Some kind of countdown has begun now."

Soval looked at Sovar, and walked past him into the room, he called back, "I believe an ignition count down has started. Kuvak…"

Kuvak entered and listened, "Yes. It is a countdown to take off. " he sat at the console and looked, "I think we are going to be able to abort but we need T'Lyn's fingers." He pointed at two small round spots. "The syntax is not exactly correct, I think it means abort but it could mean ignition."

Sovar looked over his shoulder, "For logical beings we are not being very precise."

Solok thought a moment, and looked at his daughter, he walked into the bridge and stated loudly, "Surak, attend." Nothing happened, he turned and grabbed his daughter and threw her over his shoulder, "Surak, attend."

A beam of light scanned over her form and the room went silent save for a few beeps and the continued count down, the image of Surak appeared with his two fingers held up in the air. He blinked and stepped from the panel where he appeared.

"Logical thinking, Solok, though your voice is not as appealing as hers."

Every one took a breath of relief. Then Surak frowned, "She is injured."

"It was a misunderstanding with a Klingon, Osu." Sovar said, "And a nerve pinch…"he added looking at Soval.

Surak looked at the countdown panel and it froze. "I believe last night I said I would come to you when I was ready to have my katra destroyed. I am not yet ready. I have things I must attend yet in this ship, and now I believe you have taken actions that will set a wedge between you all and my adun'a. Let us all hope, she reflects on her human nature of forgiveness." Turning to Roxanne he looked her over, "You are Solok's mate, the one called Roxanne."

Her eyes widened, "Yeah that's me. Though, I'm technically Solok's mate yet. Who are you?"

He raised the Ta'al to her, and bowed slightly, "I am Surak."

Roxanne smiled and offered the same salute; "Nice to meet you Sur…wait…" she looked at Solok, "Surak as in father of logic Surak?"

Surak nodded, and put his hands on his hips looking back at Solok, and then at Roxanne, "Yes."

Her face went pale, "Oh." She dropped her hand and shifted self-consciously.

"You are an agreeable young woman. It is a privilege to know you." He bowed to her. Then turned to the men, "There is a human saying; you made your bed now you'll lie in it." He winked at Roxanne and blinked out as T'Lyn began to stir on Solok's shoulder.

Solok looked at everyone, and then carried T'Lyn to her bed laying her down gently. He quickly stepped back so he wouldn't be the first person she saw. She opened her eyes and groaned slightly, her hand moving up to her bruised and swollen nose and eyes. Her hand went to her neck and she sat up in a panic, looking around she saw the opening in her wall, and everyone standing around looking at her for a reaction. She stood calmly, wavering slightly as the blood rushed away from her head, turned and walked out the door.


	13. Things hidden never to be revealed

Two weeks passed slowly for all in the encampment since the debacle. T'lyn was as a ghost in the halls most of the time, guiding what needed to be done to make the place liveable, working in in the meditation garden, tending to T'Pel who was now daily beginning to slip away, in spite of her best efforts.

Roxanne approached T'Lyn in her room, stroking her ever swelling stomach, "Can I speak with you?"

T'Lyn looked up from her book and nodded, "I was just about to gather you, Roxanne, you should have a check up, you appear to be proceeding with the pregnancy well, but it is advisable to monitor." She placed her book aside and bid Roxanne to sit as she stepped toward the door locking it so none would enter.

Roxanne sat on the edge of T'Lyn's bed, "So you are an OB-GYN as well?"

T'Lyn nodded, "It is only proper that women tend to women in such matters." She offered Roxanne a small smile.

"Nothing like having your future daughter in law all up in your va-jay jay." Roxanne muttered to herself, feeling the heat of a blush burning her cheeks.

T'Lyn cocked her head,"I will not be as you say, up in your Jay-jay, at least not until time for your birth."

"Then how do you plan to examine me?"

T'Lyn held up her hand, "I will place my hand on your stomach, and read both your and the baby's bio signs, and electromagnetic pulses."

Roxanne sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I didn't know what kind of monster speculum or whatever Vulcans had." She giggled.

"Just relax." T'Lyn said gently placing the tips of her fingers over Roxanne's belly button. Her eyelids fluttered softly and she began breathing in rhythm with Roxanne. In only a few seconds she pulled away, and looked at the red head, "Things are progressing well for you and the child, Roxanne, but I do have a concern that may be…awkward. "

The redheads eyes opened wide, "That was it? Seriously? Do you know how busy you'd be on earth if you opened a practice? " she laughed and rubbed her stomach, "So what awkward concern do you have?" she giggled.

"You have not had sex in a long time, and your muscles are constricting. I believe, due to the probable size of the baby, and your relative small size, that your birth will be much worse if you do not partake in some reasonably vigorous sex." She sat in front of her, shifting slightly, unable to look at the red head in the eyes.

Roxie threw herself backward on the bed and started laughing, "Did Solok pay you to say that?" she managed between waves of laughter. The emotional waves being sent by the human woman hit T'Lyn in the chest, and her mouth began twitching uncontrollably. She bit down on her lip, but soon couldn't fight it as Roxies raging hormones made her laugh harder, and T'Lyn threw her head back and began laughing.

Kuvak stopped outside T'Lyn's door and leaned against it. Soval pulled at his shoulder, "What are you doing?" he asked sternly. Kuvak motioned toward the noise at the door. "Roxanne entered the room five minutes ago precisely, and now this…"

Soval listened and raised both eyebrows. "What could be so humorous?"

T'Lyn stood and fell across her bed laughing, "No…"she gasped, holding her tummy, "But perhaps he should pay me, especially when I give you an aphrodisiac to aid in the mating!"

Roxanne slugged T'Lyn in the shoulder, "Make it a double, because the idea of sex makes me want to puke right now!" she snorted as a new peal of laughter erupted, and she covered her mouth, "I snorted!"

"But did your nostrils flare?" T'Lyn asked getting up in Roxanne's face.

"OH!" she cried out, "He freaking does that ALL the time!"

Neither had to say who they were speaking of, both remembered the night in the sick bay , and they hugged each other.

Soval didn't notice Kuvak had moved away and Solok approached from behind, "Why are you listening in on my daughter and my beloved."

Soval turned, "Listen…"

Solok could hear the laughter but shook his head, "You may have a wish to obtain more disdain from my daughter but I do not, nor do I wish to garner my beloved's anger." He stalked down the hall and out the door to put as much room between him and the event as possible.

Soval considered Solok's actions and followed him away.

The women fell silent and lay looking at T'Lyn's ceiling Roxanne looked over at the half Vulcan, "Are we friends, T'Lyn?"

T'Lyn cleared her throat regaining her emotional composure, "I believe we are, Roxanne. Why do you ask?"

Roxie rolled over on her side and propped her head up on her hand, " The guys feel terrible, not that you'd notice with all their flared nostrils, twitching reactions and, you know…but what happened was an accident. They all hate the fact you are angry with them."

T'Lyn sat up, "You cannot, nor can they, assign human emotions to me, Roxie. I am not angry. Disappointed, perhaps, but not angry. I admit to anger at first, but it suppressed quickly."

"Then why have you been so distant from everyone. Even me, and you know I didn't have anything to do with what happened." She put her hand on T'Lyn's knee.

The half-Vulcan closed her eyes, "I came to the Forge to gain my sense of center again, Roxanne. I have lost…" a single tear betrayed her and slid down her cheek, "everything, and while I know I still have much, the hole in my Katra where Surak belongs leaves me…empty."

Realization dawned on Roxanne, "You came here to grieve with dignity."

T'Lyn nodded, "My heart betrays me."

"Oh Sweetie, " Her own eyes filled with tears that she let flow freely, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. "

T'Lyn held up her hand and stood, "It is much more complex than that. Grandmother, Soval…" she paused and looked at Roxanne while something akin to horror.

Roxanne jumped up, "You have a crush on Soval?" she whisper screamed.

T'Lyn shook her head, "You must never speak of this, Roxanne."

"Why didn't you tell Gelly?" she reached out to her but T'Lyn moved away.

"It is not and was not my place, Roxie. What is done is done, and I am emotionally compromised enough that I cannot determine whether it is a true stirring of my Katra or some," her jaw clenched, "_human_ need to fill the void of my loss."

"Sweetie, you are half human. You should have said something to me, to your grandfather, hell to Soval." She marched up to T'Lyn whose face she noticed no longer betrayed emotion. "You can't suppress everything."

"You are wrong, Roxie, I can and I will. He will not know of this ever. Do you understand me? It is my counsel to keep, and it will be kept."

She put her hands on her hips, "I won't argue with you. I've learned arguing with a Vulcan with emotion is like talking to a Denoblian about celibacy. But why didn't you say something to him or Gelly?"

"Because Klingons do not speak of emotion either, they challenge and fight. I may not fight, I may not kill. Soval has made his choice. Surak said many times, what is, is. This is what is." She sighed and looked at Roxanne. "Please, I know human females they speak of things to others in attempt to make things better, this is not one of those circumstances where that logic is applicable." She put her hands on Roxanne's shoulders, "Gelly knew, Roxanne, she knew I would not set myself as protector unless…"

"God, you aliens are so…" she growled slightly.

"Alien?"

"Yeah, Alien!"

T'Lyn grinned, "Did you ever consider that we see you in all your humanity the same. You and your emotion and instincts are no less confusing."

"Yeah whatever." She rolled her eyes, and grinned, "On my good days I love your dad, but it's important for you and I to be friends ok. I don't want to be your mom, hell you are old enough to be-"

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow and Roxanne, changed her words, "my older sister. But I'm going to need help navigating all this alien stuff, and it would be great if I had a go to person that I trusted."

"You have my word and pledge, Roxanne. My mother would have found you agreeable, Roxie. She would have approved of your bonding with Solok."

"She must have been a good woman."

T'Lyn nodded, "No less or more than you. My father is a great many things I do not find appealing, but his logic in choosing mates is unassailable."

Roxanne blushed softly, "So what about this aphrodisiac stuff you said you had, because seriously…sex makes me want to puke right now."

T'lyn walked over to her shelves and pulled a small container with fifteen green dried leaves, "Take one leaf and boil it with your night tea. One leaf, Roxanne, or you'll find yourself in a nearly Pon Farr like state."

Roxanne grinned, "You know from experience?"

T'Lyn held her head up and rubbed her stomach.

Roxanne giggled, and looked at the leaves. "They look so innocent."

"Looks are deceiving, Roxanne."

Roxie looked at her friend, and the truth of her words hit her, "Yeah, they are."

T'Lyn looked away, "I must go into the Forge and retrieve, Uncle Letant."

"How do you know?"

"I feel him coming." She looked away and began grabbing down her traveling robes.

"You feel him? Are you bonded with him or something?"

"No," she said stifling a grin, "His emotions have never been hard to read, and right now, he is in the gateway, "Some have only touch telepathy, and others have more, plus, the desert is void it takes little to sense it in the void…and he is not alone."

"You should take your Dad with your or something." Roxanne offered as she watched T'Lyn get dressed.

"My father has other things to tend to." She glanced backward, "I'll take Kuvak and Soval, since Grandfather is at Grandmother's side. Letant may hold some answers to how we can heal her."

"He's a romulan?" she asked cautiously.

"He is. He has been my father's friend for many years now, and I believe you will like him. When I was younger, I used to call him." She swallowed and shook her head, "Uncle Giggles."

"This ought to be good…"

"Indeed."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn walked down the hall shouldering her pack, Roxanne at her side. She saw Kuvak, Soval, and Solok tending in the meditation garden, "Kuvak, Soval," T'lyn said in a clipped voice, "I need you two to travel with me to the gateway."

Solok stood, and dusted his hands off, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Letant has arrived, and I feel he is not alone. We need to go retrieve him, I do not believe him capable of traveling the Forge, and I am not sure of the intent of the people with him, though they seem to be Vulcan." She cast Kuvak a scathing glance and she scrambled out of the garden toward his room.

Solok frowned, "I will go with you." He said stepping from the dirt.

"No you have other matters that need your attention." T'Lyn said looking at Roxanne.

"Yeah, Solok, I need some tea." She plucked one of the leaves from the jar and handed it to him.

He looked at the leaf with mild curiosity, "That will only take a few minutes, Roxanne. I can still travel to the Gateway."

T'Lyn looked down at Roxanne, who already had her hands on her hips, "No, I'm going to need your help after I drink the tea. Now go!" she pointed down the hall. Solok stutter stepped but made his way down the hall quickly. Roxanne patted T'Lyn on the back and winked before sauntering off to her room.

T'Lyn looked at Soval, "Are you going or are you staying?"

Soval considered T'Lyn, "I am going of course I could not leave you in your state with only Kuvak to protect you. But I we will speak on the trip I have need of your counsel and forgiveness." He stated flatly and left to gather his things.

T'Lyn watched him walk away, and stepped from the safety of the compound into the wilderness, looking at the sun in the sky she sighed. Were it not for the child she carried in her womb, she would see the wisdom of following in T'Klaas's footsteps and renouncing all emotion in favor of the paradise that was pure logic.


	14. The worst wars are in the mind and heart

The second night they made camp Kuvak approached T'Lyn as Soval built the fire. "Odd isn't it." He said, "As hot as the Forge is and we endeavor to make it hotter with a fire."

"It is logical to build a fire, Kuvak, it keeps some of the beasts away, though I find myself wishing we had some riding sehlat right now. My stomach is growing and my feet no longer wish to carry it across the sands." She said softly, turning toward him, "You are troubled this night, give me your thoughts."

Soval watched as Kuvak knelt before T'Lyn and she pressed her index finger into his forehead. He had seen this only one other time, when he was a boy and his father's brother had watched his bond mate be torn apart by beasts on the outskirts of town. He put the last stick on the fire and watched.

T'Lyn breathed carefully, entering into Kuvak's mind, she saw the void in him, it was healing and, still ragged. She bolstered him again, and left as quietly as she came, giving him none of her thoughts.

Kuvak slumped, "Thank you Reldai." He whispered and he felt her lay him gently down on the sand placing a small pillow under his head.

"Meditate, Kuvak, and rest. It will help, and tomorrows trip, and the exhaustion of it will also aid your healing."

Kuvak dug the special IDIC from under his tunic and clutched it in his hand. Shutting his eyes he began whispering his the chants T'Lyn had taught him to regain his suppression and focus.

T'Lyn took a spot by the fire, placing a small clay pot in some coals she removed her water canteen from her pack and carefully dumped a package of vegetables in the pot without touching the food. Soval scooted closer to her, "It is improper for me to ask, Reldai, but what troubles him?"

"When a pair is bonded and the bond is great," she looked away toward Kuvak, "And the bond is severed in some terrible way. It leaves a…gaping hole inside the surviving partner, one that without help, turns into Bendi." She blinked, and turned back to the pot of food, carefully stirring it's contents.

He watched her silhouette in against the fire, "May I speak with you, Reldai?"

T'Lyns jaw clenched, and she held her breath for a moment, "Of course." She replied thinly.

His head dropped, "I would ask your forgiveness for what I did during the…."

T'Lyn held up her hand, and with no apparent emotion in her voice she replied, "Forgiveness is needed only where offense has been taken, where there is no offense taken, no forgiveness is required."

His lips pressed together tightly, "Then why have you not spoken with me since that day?"

"I have not spoken to any beyond what was needed, Osu Soval."

His eye twitched, he could not sense her, could not sense if she was hiding something, but there was a clipped formality in her voice that had not been present before. "Then why when you speak now do you…"

She turned on him, "You call me Reldai do you not?"

He nodded.

"Then I assume you wish to speak to me not as…." She paused searching for the words, "That you wish to speak in that manner, and not as two people might."

"I wish your counsel, T'Lyn." He said softly.

"You have whatever you need, Soval. Speak your mind." T'Lyn stirred the clay pot and wished with all her humanity a wild beast would rend her in two before he spoke the next words.

"You know Gelly has made her _desire _for me known." He shifted on the sand, grateful for once, she was not looking at him, because he know surely his discomfort was waving like a banner over his head.

"I do. I also am aware that you and she mated." T'Lyn said more coldly than she meant.

"I need to know your mind on this." Soval said.

T'Lyn closed her eyes and sighed. Pulling the pot from the fire she handed Soval a spoon and a clay dish to serve himself.

"My mind on this is that you are over one hundred years old, that you answer to no one, and if Gelly stirs your Katra then, you by all means should do what is needed to bond with her. Since you already mated with her, it would seem obvious."

"T'Lyn, she does stir my katra, but I do not know it is a good thing or if it is in a beneficial way. She brought me to anger, true anger. I was not…could not suppress it."

"Klingons will do that, Soval. That's what makes them Klingons and she is a quintessential Klingon born of high blood. I think you are speaking to the wrong woman about your concerns, Soval. If you wish to bond with her, then you need to discuss this with her. You cannot function as a Klingon because you are a Vulcan, and if she cannot compromise with you, then you will end up as V'tosh ka'tur. Yet, if you expect her to be a Vulcan wife, then you will, I believe be as the human's say, screwed. That said, if _she _stirs your katra, then it may be that you do not wish a Vulcan wife." T'Lyn was shaking inwardly as she spoke, "So you have much to think on, and much to discuss, with her when she returns."

Soval nodded, "You have been of great help tonight. I can see the logic of what you say. If there is a bonding, will you perform it. She is psi-nil, and without help I cannot form a connection to her mind."

T'Lyn looked at him, "You tried already?"

He nodded in the affirmative, "I cannot touch her mind. I did not mean for it to happen, it was instinctual during…."

"Then you already know your answer it seems. Tell me when and where and it will be done." She stood and dusted off her robes, "A warning though Soval, Klingons are capricious and if she abandons you during your time…."

He looked at her strangely and she finished, "I will kill her." She added as cool as if she were already a Kolinahr master.

She walked over to Kuvak and laid a pot and spoon next to his hand. "When you wake my friend." She turned to Soval, "Is there anything else?"

He shook his head.

"Then I must meditate." She nodded, "It was good we had this talk, Osu." She bowed to him as befit his station and walked over to the flattest rock she could find and began to meditate.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kuvak woke first and gathered the food from the night before eating it all. He was feeling more centered every day as he put his IDIC symbol back under his tunic he swore to himself, that he would be joined with her someday. He did not know how or when, but he would, this he swore to himself.

T'Lyn felt a shadow over her and opening one eye she realized it was Soval. "It's time to go if we intend on making it before sun down, Reldai."

T'Lyn nodded. "I have the desire to have a riding Sehlat. Remind me Soval when I have the child to go hunting for one." She stood and stretched her back.

Soval looked at her incredulously, but Kuvak spoke first, "You had a riding sehlat?"

"Of course Osu Kuvak. If you live in the Forge it is needed. Where do you think the domesticated ones came from?" she said shouldering her pack.

"I thought they were bred."Soval

T'Lyn shook her head, "No. We will all go sehlat stalking after the baby is born."

Kuvak gaped, "I'm not sure that would be wise."

Soval looked at Kuvak, "If you can walk the halls of the ministry with the likes of V'las, then what is the danger of a few wild sehlat?"

"You make a logical point, Soval." He grinned and let T'Lyn pass ahead of him.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant was standing in the Gateway, roughing it out of his posh shuttle craft. He could see three people coming toward him on the horizon and stood up. He brought his binoculars to his eyes and smiled, "There's my girl!" Stepping out of his shuttle craft he closed the door, and cloaked it.

He carefully walked down the dune toward the group, a large smile playing over his lips. When he got closer, he opened his arms wide to her, "My darling little angel, my favorite niece!" he noticed she wasn't running toward him, as she always did, and frowned, "Oh please, T'Lyn tell me it isn't true what that Klingon wench said, that you've gone all _VULCAN_ on us." He closed the gap and wrapped his arms around her picking her up and swinging her around, kissing her cheek.

Soval stepped forward putting his hand on Letant's shoulder, trying to separate the Romulan from T'Lyn. Letant dropped her and eyed the other Vulcan. "Who are you to put your hands on me, Vulcan? I am this woman's Uncle and just because you would rather cut your own wang off than express love, doesn't mean I can't."

Soval's eyes narrowed and squared off. T'Lyn held up her hand to Soval, "Calm yourself Soval. Letant is well within his rights to touch me if he wishes. "

"He is not though Reldai, he.."

Letant laughed and held his sides, "It's true! Oh gods have mercy on me, my darling niece has gone all Vulcan on me. My dear girl." He pouted his lip, guiding her cheek to look at him. "I'm not your Uncle giggles anymore?"

"Of course you are, my uncle, but things have changed."

He patted her baby swollen tummy, "So I see my dear and I brought gifts!" he held up his pack, "But I'm sure you wish to get under way." His blue eyes turned sad, "I do hope I can help T'Pel. You should have called me directly, my little angel."

"Yes we will make our way now, but Uncle who is with you?"

He frowned deeply, "I have no one with me. I have been roughing it in my shuttle these past few days, all alone."

From behind the rocks at their side came an elderly Vulcan man, a Reldai, and a man in a cloak at the woman's side.

T'Lyn faced them and raised the ta'al. "Peace and long life, Osu Spock."

He paused and returned the respect. "Peace and long life Reldai T'Lyn. It is agreeable to see you again. Though you will undoubtedly note, we are late."

T'Lyn stepped forward, "I had noted that, I thought perhaps you would not come. I see from your company though, our arrangement has changed."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "It has."

The woman at Spock's side stepped forward, "I am Reldai T'Vlan, High Priestess of the clan of Surak. I performed the fal-tor-pan for Osu Sarek."

T'lyn turned her attention to Spock, "Bring your father forward." And then back to the woman claiming title before her. "How many of these ceremonies have you performed?" she asked calmly.

"This was my first time, it is a rare ceremony." T'Vlan said with a haughty air of superiority.

T'Lyn folded her hand under her stomach and raised an eyebrow, "So I take it, that you have never before performed one on a Katra that had been affected by Bendi. So, then I can also logically deduce that you did not perform a clearing on either his body or his mind and I can also deduce that you are not aware that Bendi is not a genetic or viral but is caused by a rare and ancient poison developed" she paused and raised her chin, "In the Shir Kahr Provence by War lord Stef as a way to disheartened the followers of Surak, whose life expectancy far exceeded two hundred, a time in every Vulcan's life, when his immune system is compromised unless bolstered through herbal intervention."

Letant laughed, "POW!"

All eyes turned to him and he made himself look very serious again, until everyone looked back at the foreign priestess. He nudged Soval, "That's my niece." He winked.

T'Vlan pursed her lips and T'lyn stared at her, "No answer you could give me right now would be sufficient, so do not answer." She turned to Spock and had a taller man at his side, "Remove his hood, Osu Spock, and allow me to see him."

Spock carefully pulled back the man at his side's hood and the man stared at T'Lyn. She lifted her robes up so she could step toward him in the sand without stepping on her robes. Spock spoke, "This is my father, Sarek."

T'lyn nodded to him, and looked into Sarek's brown eyes. He was standing straight, with his hands neatly folded in front of him. His eyes raked her and when they fell on her stomach he went to his knees and touched her stomach, "It's a baby, Spock. She is carrying a baby." He pressed his ear to her stomach, as his large hands caressed around the circumference of her stomach.

"He has poor impulse control." Spock noted, "He remembers…" he paused when his father reached out and took his hand guiding it to feel her stomach. "Forgive me, Reldai."

Soval came forward addressing Spock, "It is improper that you or your father would touch her."

T'Lyn ignored him, "May I touch your father's mind to see if I can undo the damage which, your priestess has wrought with incompetence."

Spock nodded, "It is why we are here." He gently pulled his hand back from T'Lyn's stomach.

T'Lyn went to her knees so she was eye to eye with Sarek, "I will touch your face Osu, but I will not harm thee."

Sarek smiled softly, and held his head to her. She placed two fingers at his temples and closed her eyes. A moment later she opened them, and stood. Sarek went back to rubbing her swollen tummy. "His physical being seems to be only one hundred and two, I sense no poison within him, so in his previous life I would assume the poisoning happened well after that time. His Katra is placed, but because it was not cleared of the chaos of Bendi before it was placed he will require extra training, and additional Psi support or he will not recover."

T'Vlan stepped forward and T'Lyn moved carefully from Sarek's touch. Spock helped his father up, hushing him softly. T'Vlan spoke, "I can tend to his need."

"Are you his bond mate?"

She looked openly offended, "No. I am Reldai."

T'lyn tore the delicate crystal circlet from her head and broke it over her knee, "You are not Reldai, you are not fit to wear this."

"You challenge me?" she breathed.

"I believe that is what I just did."

"You could not have gotten the information you claim from the placement of your fingers, it is you who is the fraud." T'Vlan hissed, struggling to contain her contempt.

"Then I will use only those fingers in our challenge. What you did was not the action of a priestess; it was the act of a person with personal desire for power. You risked the very soul of this man, and his entire family, you know what the punishment for that is." T'lyn pushed her sleeves up and stared down the older woman.

Soval stepped toward T'lyn, "This is not wise, Reldai."

T'Lyn ignored him her focus dead on the woman ahead of her.

"You are half human, you are incapable of giving the punishment." She said pushing up her sleeves.

T'Lyn touched the side of the woman's temples and allowed her to place her hands against her psi points. Within minutes the elder female began to scream and cry, they remained locked until the elder woman fell into the fetal position on the ground. T'Lyn looked at Spock, "I will take your father with me, and return him to you when he is well."

Spock nodded, "I thank you, Reldai, but I would say this. If you hear of my death, do not send him back, but give him this and allow him to make his own decision."

T'Lyn bowed, "It will be as you say, Osu. You have my word."

Spock looked down at the woman at his feet, "What of her?"

"Leave her here, she will either live or die, but the choice is hers entirely." T'Lyn picked up the broken pieces of the tiara and handed them to Spock, "return that to her temple, they will understand."

T'Lyn held out her hand to Sarek, who was looking fondly at Spock. He grabbed Spock in a big hug, kissing his cheek, "I will miss you, my son."

Spock nodded, "Do what this young woman says father, and we will see each other again."

Sarek moved forward toward T'Lyn and touched her stomach softly. "A baby. Is it mine?"

T'Lyn touched his hands and placed them together next to him, "No, Osu, it is not, and we begin teaching now. You may not touch a woman without asking."

Sarek stared at her, "That is logical."

They watched Spock walk away and Letant was the first to speak, "Two things my niece. First do you think it wise that we traipse across the Forge with a man who cannot control his impulses. Second, what the hell did you do that woman?"

T'Lyn began walking, "Two answers my uncle. We are taking you across the Forge and you have never controlled your impulses. And the second answer is simple. I destroyed her mind, that is the price a Reldai must pay when they act in a way that is harmful to another being. She may recover, but she'll never be able to meld again. "

Letant giggled and smiled, nudging Soval and Kuvak who both stood gaping,at the woman still grasping her head and murmuring incoherently. "That is my niece you know, my favored one."

"Come along Sarek, follow me and put your hood back up." T'Lyn motioned for the tall Vulcan to move and he followed.


	15. Control and the Illusions of control

They walked all night, finding shelter in a cave as the sun began to rise. Soval made a small fire, and T'Lyn cooked. Letant fell asleep complaining he'd never be able to fall asleep in such harsh conditions. T'Lyn fell asleep laying on her side. Soval was watching the newest Vulcan addition to their group, the one called Sarek, who was now sitting staring at the fire. He was smiling blithely, it gave Soval the creeps. He watched as Sarek stood and looked around at the group, Letant and T'Lyn both sleeping sound while Kuvak was still picking at his food. Sarek tip toed over to T'Lyn and carefully inserted himself behind her mirroring the curve her body with his, and casually placing his hand over her swollen belly, he nuzzled into her neck after kissing the back of her ear.

Soval stood, and began to walk over when Kuvak placed himself in his path. "What are you doing, Soval?"

"I am going to extract, Sarek from the position he now holds. It is improper." Soval started to move around Kuvak but in a rare moment of boldness the former first minister put his hand on Soval's shoulder.

"Who are you to lecture anyone about propriety? " Kuvak said eyeing his friend, "You have, I noticed, made yourself protector over T'Lyn, and yet you mate with another. I have watched you, Soval. I have heard you more than a few times jump to keep people from touching her; you use her title like a ship uses shields. Now, you think you should intervene on her behalf with a man that from what I see has barely half his mind and none of his control. What is your goal here?"

Soval stepped back, his nostrils were flaring as he looked at the Vulcan keeping him from what he felt was his duty. "My goal, Kuvak, is to see to it that she is properly treated and respected."

Kuvak raised both eyebrows, and guided Soval out of the cave, "Is it? Is that your goal? You, and unbonded male, have set yourself up as her protector when she clearly has both father and grandfather. Is your motive so pure?"

Soval bristled, "What are you insinuating, Kuvak?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Soval. I'm stating that you are an un-bonded male setting himself up to be a female's protector, all while choosing to mate with another. And you would lecture anyone else about the boundaries of propriety with her? You are handing her a cup of water and then pouring it in her lap, Soval." Kuvak said frankly.

Soval pressed his lips thin, "Her grandfather made me his chosen brother, Kuvak. Her father is no father to her, and Sovar is tending to his mate. That leaves me to see to her safety. "

"Really?" Kuvak scoffed, "Yet you did nothing when Gelly punched her in the face. You did not reproach the Klingon woman at all, but have someone place a tender finger on her and you'd flay them with a lirpa. If my boldness now offends I do not care, but I see a man who wishes his cake and eat it too, as the humans say. You wish to have your Klingon woman in one fashion and the Reldai in another. How much of a man are you that you require two women to suit your need?"

Soval grabbed Kuvak's robes and pushed him against the rocks, "How dare you!"

Kuvak looked down at his robes balled in his friends' fists, "I dare because it's truth, Soval. I dare because what you are doing may seem logical to you, but it's really a twisted game your inner beast plays with you. Is it any wonder why when one mate dies every member of our families press us into another bonding? We wish to possess and be possessed, beyond our cold logical veneer, the beast of our blood screams in our ears. " Soval released Kuvak, "Surak said to us that she was on the verge of losing her humanity. I know he correct. There are times, and flashes when I see that very easily she could walk the path of Kolinarh." He smoothed out his robes and stared at the defiant looking Soval, "I had two sisters, Soval. Both Reldai, and both chose that path. Our people can say what they will about that path, but it is an abomination of nature. They leave everyone, renounce all family ties, and shed the battle of emotion and logic to embrace pure logic. There is no reaching to them, there is no fondness, and they become nothing more than a living computer. Is that what you wish for T'Lyn?"

Soval scoffed and turned away, "In your grief you are seeing things that are not there, Kuvak. I will not take offense at your words because they come from that emotionally compromised state. Sarek is of the clan of Surak, and that clan wishes to take Reldai into their family to gain strength and position from both her power and her child," he turned and faced Kuvak, "A child I might add that comes from Surak himself. He will not always have half a mind and no control and when he does regain his faculties he will take her from her family, and will have the leverage they have lacked since T'Pau died. Either that or there will be a war between clans again, the first in 2000 years. Is that what you wish, Kuvak?"

Kuvak considered his friend, his face softened, "Well then, forgive an old fool. Your actions are completely logical. You cannot find my thoughts offensive though, T'Lyn has helped me immeasurably. I was, I suppose, being protective myself.'

Soval's shoulders dropped from their defensive position, "It is understandable. " he said passively. He stepped back toward the cave, looking one more time a Kuvak, "I grieve with thee over the loss of your bond mate."

Kuvak's head dropped, and Soval entered the cave.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn was dreaming, Surak had crept into their room after a long day of meetings with tribal leaders, and slid in next to her wrapping her up in the warmth of his body. She leaned into his touch, and she felt the wet warmth of his mouth on her ear. She sighed contently, taking his hand and rubbing it softly over her stomach. The fire of agony that had been there was simply gone. Her mind began to question why she had been in pain at all, Surak was there. The dream stopped, her logical being railed against the dreams tranquility. Surak was not there.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the embrace she felt in the dream remained. She looked down at her stomach and a thick masculine hand was rubbing her stomach, the humidity of breath lingering in her hair behind her ear. She turned toward the heat and Sarek was smiling down at her, "Rest T'Rea, you need your rest."

She tried to sit up but the strength of her arm kept her in place. "You and the baby need sleep T'Rea."

She looked away from him and into the fire, her mind calling up the history she knew of Sarek. He had been married to a priestess, one who left him and their child to follow the path of the Kolinahr masters and died shortly after. She nodded it made sense, and she found it to be a good sign that who Sarek was remained intact. His memories did not fail him, merely his discipline, and the order of those thoughts. Turning back to him she reached to touch his face, "Sarek," she whispered, "I am not T'Rea."

His brown eyes cleared with understanding, as she worked her telepathy to order his thoughts. He blinked several times and nodded as she released his face. "You are not T'Rea, you are T'Lyn." He spoke softly, but pulled her closer to his body. She scrambled to think why he did such an intimate thing, and it dawned on her. T'Rea had severed their bond, undoubtedly causing him great pain. Her head lulled against the rock, and she sighed. She felt the warmth of lips against her ear, and she jumped. "T'Lyn." He whispered, and ran his tongue up the ridge of her ear, while stroking her swollen stomach.

T'Lyn sat up and looked down at Sarek. His face held a strange sort of innocents and injury at her pulling away. "We are not bond mates, Sarek." She chided him softly, wishing she was not so mentally fatigued from her battle with the Reldai that she could meld with him to bolster his control. She looked down at him and saw his chin quivering.

"Amanda," he whimpered, "Perrin…bond mates gone." Tears rolled freely from his eyes. T'Lyn shifted uncomfortably feeling the wave of his emotion hit her in her chest. She pulled her long white sleeve down and gently dabbed at his eyes. "Sarek is alone." He groaned, grabbing her arm hiding his face in T'Lyns sleeve.

The human side of her wished to tell him it was all going to be fine, and that he was not alone, but the logic of such sentimentalities was flawed. Instead, she lifted him up and made him look into her eyes, "Yes, Sarek is alone now, but you will find another bond mate, and this pain you feel, one day you will be able to suppress it. "

He cried into her shoulder, but seemed to be listening carefully to her words. He looked into her green eyes, "We will bond." He said sniffing away his tears and held up two fingers to her, "Attend." He said looking at his fingers and then at her.

A ghost of a smile passed over her lips, and took the wrist of the hand inviting her to bond with him and gently placed it into his lap. "I am your healer, Sarek. "she said patiently, "You are far too damaged to bond with anyone now. It is illogical and any bond you made now would not last."

Sarek frowned, "I want to be logical. I want my control, but I want my bond." He lifted is fingers again, "Attend, T'Lyn."

T'Lyn considered him a minute. If she bonded temporarily with him, as was done with children, then he may be able to gain from her control. It seemed like a logical course, but it was also a terrible intimacy, one she doubted was wise to allow given his vulnerable state. She pressed his hand down again and spoke firmer, "No Sarek. You must lay down and rest now. We will speak of such things later."

His head drooped, "I don't want to sleep alone."

T'Lyn sighed, "You may sleep next to me, but you will not touch me. Do you understand?"

He nodded and rolled so his back would face her, "Like this?" he said looking back at her.

She nodded and stood, he grabbed her ankle, "Where are you going?"

"I must relieve myself, the baby is dancing on my bladder, Sarek."

He let go of her ankle and nodded, "Come back soon." He rolled over and laid his head on his hands.

T'Lyn stood and stepped over the fire to leave the cave and came face to face with a Soval that looked irritated. "Excuse me." She said dodging to the right to get around him.

He dodged with her, "We must speak Reldai."

She dodged to the left, "Later, Osu."

"Now, Reldai," he leveled a serious gaze at her.

"Later, Soval." She bit, "Unless you would like to see me urinate down my leg, this child does not give me leisure in such things."

Soval got out of her way and she sprinted from the cave, nearly knocking Kuvak over in the process.

Kuvak entered and approached Soval, "Is she well?"

He was staring at Sarek, "She is, but I saw him try to initiate a bond with her."

Kuvak chuckled, "A terrible thing when a man wishes to take an attractive and competent woman as a bond mate. Absolutely, horrible." He shook his head and lay down, "Get some rest Soval, I'm sure he won't ravage her too much this night." Kuvak pulled his robes over his shoulder; taking his IDIC in his palm he closed his eyes.

T'lyn returned to the cave, and found everyone asleep. She carefully took her spot and let the warmth of her back radiate onto the sleeping Vulcan man next to her. She was nearly asleep again when she felt his back press against hers. It was going to be a long journey with him; she could feel it in her heart.

**A/N: there may be two chapters out today. I wish to continue to thank Sensara (my dear muse) Bewilderedfemale (my laughter) for their continued support in this massive fiction. Also thank you to starry-night78, and maba7x...This fic hasn't been widely reviewed but I can't stop writing it...I think it is going big places. Thank you all for taking the journey with me. It's going to be a bumpy ride :D Who thinks Sarek is just too dang cute right now! LOL *raises Ta'al***


	16. Private parts

Roxanne rolled off Solok panting; she put her hand over her eyes. In the days since T'Lyn and the group left she had sexed him so much she was fairly sure the baby was going to just drop out of her when she stood. She would have to remember to ask T'Lyn about that one leaf dose. One leaf for a Vulcan woman, perhaps less for her. She looked over at Solok who was now moving in to hold her, his grey eyes darkened with is dilated pupils. She stroked his cheek, perhaps the leaf started it, but once reminded how intensely passionate Solok could be, it took little to encourage the onslaught of encounters thereafter.

She pressed her forehead against his and kissed softly at his lips, which he returned pressing himself against her, tangling his legs with hers. "I don't know what brought this on_ k'diwa, _but it is agreeable." He slid his two fingers down her face, and over her neck just to watch her tremble under his touch.

"Vulcan aphrodisiacs do wonders." Roxanne said mostly to herself.

"If there were such things, they would be un-needed with you." He nuzzled against her.

"What do you mean if there were such things? You mean there isn't?"

Solok grinned against her neck, "No, it is hardly something we'd desire to have or need, in fact the only race I am aware of that has aphrodisiacs that work are Klingons, but to my knowledge they involve the gland of some animal they slaughter." He rested his head on her chest, softly stroking her stomach.

Roxanne grinned and giggled, as she realized T'Lyn pulled the oldest medical trick in the book, the placebo effect. "Well played." She whispered.

Solok went quiet, "Roxanne" he said sitting up looking down at her, "We are bonded, more than engaged, but less than married." He tugged at their bond lightly, having renewed it over the last few days. "It is my desire that we soon become, that we…join, and bond to make us as humans say married. Will you accept me?" His fingers traced over the bite marks on her shoulder, and he mused privately that she was already his, he just had need to make it more.

"Solok." Roxanne said touching his cheek. She paused and considered teasing him, but there was a strange vulnerability in his eyes, that silenced the desire to make his squirm, "I accept you. Who else would have me all swollen and bit up, but you?" she grinned.

He stroked her auburn hair back, "Any man who would not have you is a fool." He claimed her mouth and climbed atop her again, claiming her another time with a painful gentleness that left her screaming in pleasure.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The group arrived back at the sanctuary as night fell, Letant looked at T'Lyn and grinned brushing off the sands from his elegant Romulan clothes, "I am so glad my people took their leave from this planet T"Lyn."

T'Lyn looked blankly at him, it dawning on her suddenly that it was his people who killed Surak. A strange sensation washed over her, she had never seen Letant as a Romulan, just someone who professed his love to her as family. Seeing him there, it was odd to think his ancestors were…She suppressed the thought and feeling. The wound of his people was not that old for her, but it was ages old and impersonal to him. She watched him approach her father who was standing stiffly waiting to greet his old friend, and it struck her how much like S'Vec, the defector, Surak's greatest disappointment he looked like. As if he could sense her she found herself in his blue gaze again, he was grinning and waving her forward.

She obeyed him and he put his arm around her, "I see you finally sucked the life out of her Solok, but other than that it is good to see you again my friend."

Sovar emerged from his room walking toward Letant, raising the Ta'al, "Welcome Senator Letant," he said in the Romulan tongue. Letant raised his hand, and then the other to position them in the Ta'al greeting, "I am here to serve, Sovar. " he kissed T'Lyn on the temple and walked toward Sovar, "Show me the way. I have brought some things to find out your wife's state." The two disappeared into Sovar's room.

Solok was eyeing T'Lyn and she quirked her head," What?"

"Letant I believe is a widower now. He would be a suitable mate for you, and he is openly fond of you." He raised both eyebrows, seemingly pleased with his idea, "That would be agreeable."

T'Ly licked her lips, "To quote Grandmother…are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

"No, I am quiet sane and content. The match would be a good one. He is good with children; you have a child on the way due in a few months. He has been a long standing friend to our family. He is well placed and wealthy; he owns and commands many ships. He was always generous with his gifts. He is an over emotional being, but you may be able to teach him. He would benefit from the bond." He nodded, and it was apparent to T'Lyn that Solok was no longer speaking to her, he was weighing it out loud to himself. "If he can save mother then we will owe him greatly."

T'Lyn turned around and left him to his thoughts, she had to see what was keeping Kuvak, Soval, and Sarek. She found Kuvak chasing Sarek around the ruined pillars outside, and Sarek in a strange stage of undress. Soval was standing there with his hands clasped in front of him a bemused look playing over his eyes. "You have your work ahead of you, Reldai."

T'Lyn watched, Sarek was playing some kind of tag game with Kuvak, who she could see was growing more frustrated, "So it would seem." She said to Soval, "Sarek!" she called out, and he looked at her, "Attend!" He threw his top robes on Kuvak and ran to T'Lyn rounding so his large body was "hiding" behind her tiny form. She turned, "This is not how we behave, Sarek. Where are your pants?"

Solok joined them and looked at the half naked man, "What is the meaning of this?"

T'Lyn pointed at Sarek, taking the clothing he had thrown at Kuvak, "This is Osu Sarek, though you are not catching him at his best."

Sarek grinned at Solok and leapt up and hugged him. Solok stiffened and giggles cascaded through the ruins as Roxanne came to Solok's side. "Wow, Solok. Whose your new bestie?"

T'Lyn blushed for Sarek and threw his clothes over her shoulder and took him by his arm, "Come Sarek, we need to get you in a proper state of attire."

T'Lyn lead Sarek away, and Roxanne watched them leave, "He has a huge penis." She muttered to herself, and she felt Kuvak, Soval and Solok all looking at her. "What? It's not like you couldn't see it. I mean it was Fa-POW all out there."

Solok's eyes narrowed. Roxanne laughed, "Oh chill out Solok, I'm yours but I'm not blind fer-gawds sake." She threw her hands up going back into the compound. "I'm going to see if T'Lyn needs help with crazy train."

"Don't ever let me become something like that,"Kuvak said to the men standing with him, "When or if he regains his sense of self."

Soval interrupted, "He will suppress the embarrassment like any of us would. I would have a word with you Solok."

"Now is not convenient, Soval. I must have a word with Letant, and see about mother's condition."

"Later then." Soval nodded.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant placed the neuro-stem on T'Pel's forehead and activated it. He was frowning as he watched the read out flashing in the romulan script on the screen in his hand. When it beeped he closed his eyes and sighed, "Sovar, old man, it's not good."

Sovar sat numbly in the chair by his wife's bed and took her hand.

Letant gently took the device off her head, and placed his palm there, whispering some kind of Romulan blessing, "The chance is slim, Sovar, but we need to make haste back to Romulus."

"Whatever it takes, Letant, whatever the expense, I'll do it and pay it." Sovar said placing his wife's hand against his cheek, stoically staring at a distant point in the room.

Letant looked at Sovar, "There will be no expense, I won't have that, but it will be dangerous. You'll have to pose as a Romulan, we'll have to sneak her back to my home world. There is a doctor there who deals in healing some of the darker less noble injuries that are, unfortunately, not uncommon in my circle of acquaintance. "The Romulan put his hand on Sovar's shoulder. "I will do all that I can, you have my word."

Sovar looked up at Letant and nodded.

He removed some medical devices from his pack, "I have an unfortunate amount of skill when it comes to making people look like Romulans, for that matter for making Romulans look like other beings. It will be pain minimal, but you'll need a few hours rest after."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Roxanne joined up with T'Lyn who was sneaking out of one of the spare room, "Did you get his pants back on him?" she asked with a grin.

"No, but he did lay down for a nap." T'Lyn said softly as she closed the door, "Which means I was able to bolster his mind a bit. It is a horrible thing."

"Who is he?" Roxanne asked as she walked with T'Lyn.

"You studied him in the academy, Roxanne, that is Osu Sarek. The ambassador from Vulcan who…"

"Oh god that's him? He was one of the guys that helped form the Federation as we know it, and now, holy crap! I thought he was dead." Roxanne said looking over her shoulder.

"He was, I imagine it is Q playing games again. To what end though, is yet unknown."

"He has a huge" she paused searching for the word, "Oh come on you noticed."

T'Lyn cocked her head. "I did not." She said honestly.

"Oh my gawd girl, are you blind or stuck on Soval still?"

T'Lyn looked at her like she had been physically struck, pushing her off to the side, "We will not speak of these things in the hall, Roxanne. He has made his choice; he has mated with Gelly and asked me on the trip to help perform the bonding at some point. The point is mute, whatever feelings I have…err...had for him are not relative to anything now."

"Calm down, I'm sorry." Roxanne said patting T'Lyn's shoulder, "Your dad asked me to bond with him while you were gone." She threw out brightly, changing the subject, "And I owe you" she playfully looked angry, "Those leaves were cardassian red tea leaves."

T'Lyn's face softened, "Forgive me, not for the deception, but for my emotional nature regarding the…" she looked over her shoulder, "other subject." She straightened her robes, "I am going to change out of my traveling robes, and fix evening meal. Do you wish to join me? We can discuss your bonding ceremony."

"Sure! I'd love to learn to cook, Mom wasn't too great about teaching that kind of thing, and since I'm going to be married it may come in handy." She took a few steps to catch up to T'Lyn, "Will you braid my hair for the ceremony?"

"Of course." T'Lyn said closing her door behind them both.

Soval removed himself from the wall he had pressed against, the flames of understanding were licking behind his eyes, and his jaw was slack. _T'Lyn had desired him. And he did not see it, not at all. _The memory of her fixing the cut on his neck, the way she demanded him not to call her Reldai, and repeatedly emphasized their equality. His entire body was shaking, he had to have miss heard it, he couldn't have heard it…yet, his logical mind knew exactly what he heard and saw in the reaction. The room was spinning, and placed his hand against the wall to steady himself. Kuvak of all people tried to tell him, but he was too blinded by his own tumult to know what he was really saying.

He turned away from T'Lyn's door and walked down the hall on unsteady legs, something between rage and sorrow burping up through his stonewalled control. A Reldai, widow of Surak, had desire him…him.

Solok stopped Soval at the door, "You wished words with me?"

He looked at Solok blankly, "I have no words."

"I have some then. Sovar, Letant, Kuvak, and I are leaving after evening meal for Romulus. Being chosen brother, it falls to you to protect T'Lyn, Roxanne and the…" he waved his hand, "And the crazed Sarek while we are away. Father thinks you capable, but I will say this," he leaned in, "If they are harmed in our absence your skin will decorate my lirpa." He spoke calmly, nodded and left walking toward T'Lyn's door.

Soval walked out the door and punched one of the standing pillars, his beast was raging in his blood for all his ignorance and thoughtlessness.


	17. Children of a lesser Q

Soval entered the kitchen and saw Roxanne learning how to cut and handle Moba fruit. "T'Lyn may I speak with you?"

T'Lyn nodded, "Speak, Osu Soval."

He stared at her for a moment, "The other day…when we were in Forge you said a poorly separated bond could cause Bendi, but then when you spoke to the Reldai, you said it was a poison." He folded his hands in front of him, inwardly chiding himself for not saying what he was thinking at all.

"Yes, Osu Soval, it is the truth. The bonding circumstance are what inspired the Bendi poison." She began shaving off the skin of a long tuber. Roxanne grinned watching her handle the root, and began to giggle, "That's a big root, T'Lyn." She was turning red, trying to keep herself from laughing.

T'Lyn looked at Roxanne confusion playing over her eyes, "It is I dug it from the mediation garden today."

Soval rocked back and forth on his feet, he got it even T'Lyn didn't and he was fighting not to frown. _How could I have been so blind? _

"Is there something else you require, Osu Soval?" She asked chopping the roots together, with her gloves on and placing them in a large kettle.

"Your father just informed me that he, Kuvak, and your Grandparents are going to Romulus after evening meal." He shifted, "They are leaving me here to help with Sarek, and to make sure you and Roxanne are protected."

T'Lyn was distracted with cooking but looked back at him, "That is generous, but not required. Roxanne and I are both graduates of Star Fleet, among other things, and we are capable of taking care of ourselves."

"No, T'Lyn, I wish to remain to be here…with," he looked down at the boiling pot, "you. He leaned over the kettle, and Roxanne."

Roxanne looked back at Soval. T'Lyn wasn't picking up anything she could tell, and she may not be telepathic but the chords of her human instinct chiming in her ear. _He knew something. He was acting too weird._ Roxanne gave herself a private smile. She was learning to deal with and recognize the silly little Morse code Vulcans put out that signal their emotions and thoughts.

T'lyn handed her some spices, indicating the pot. She grinned, and stood next to Soval, "You know, T'Lyn is right, we are fine here. We can take care of ourselves, and my goodness! Look at this compound we could seal ourselves up in here for years. We haven't even explored the whole place yet."

Soval's eyes darted around the room. "Yes, but with your impending births, it is as I've heard many humans say better to be safe than sorry."

That tore it, Roxanne thought, he had heard something and damn him if he wasn't going to do something about it. _Fine, _she thought, _but I'm not going to let you stomp on her with your big clod-hopping Vulcan man feet._

"Yeah, T'Lyn, he probably should stay Gelly is going to be here in a couple weeks. We wouldn't want him to miss out now would we." She put her hand on her hip and stared at Soval. "Would we Soval?" she said and tried to raise a single eyebrow, but ended up giving up because she could tell it wasn't working out.

Soval looked down at the little red head. He had seen the body language of a female challenging another before and suddenly he felt…exposed. He turned on the ball of his heals and paced away from her, "Yes, there is that as well." He said in a non-committal fashion, "Mostly though, I feel it best if you both had extra assistance here."

"Good," T'Lyn said tasting the broth she made, "You can assist me with Sarek, in case he decides it's too hot for his clothes again." She turned to Roxanne who was grinning wide, "Taste this, I think it will be most pleasant."

Roxie took the broth from the spoon, and watched Soval, "MMMMM," she said in an exaggerated way, "More than pleasant, T'Lyn. That's damn good. Yeah, Soval she is a good cook. Hey T'Lyn, why don't you have him check on Sarek now? See if he is up from his nap, get him dressed and ready for evening meal."

T'Lyn nodded, "That is a wise idea, Roxanne." She looked at Soval, "Would you? His pack is at the foot of his bed, he does need fresh clothing and you can show stand with him as he baths."

Soval looked at Roxanne, "As you wish T'Lyn." And he disappeared behind the door.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Q stepped into the darkness of Sarek's room, a woman stood in the shadows behind him. He looked down at the sleeping Vulcan man, "You know, it really is a pity what that priestess did to him. Mortals are so, what's the word, unexpected. You'd think they'd learn but no."

"Why would they, Q? We haven't and we are anything but mortal."

"You've changed." He rounded on the woman, "You have really changed. There was a time when if I had said that you would have." He waved his hands in the air, "Done something fun about it, but no, now you have to get all philosophical on me. "he snapped his fingers and a small ball of energy filled his hand.

The woman stepped next to Q into the light, her hands neatly folded behind her back, "You cannot live as one of them, with no memory of who you are, without being changed. You would know this if you had been one of us who took on the task." She looked at the glowing light, "T'Lyn will not know it's there?"

Q grinned, "No, I'm placing Surak's Katra within his mind, and it will help him, but if she melds with him it will just be like he is him, and nothing else."

The woman nodded and walked around Q to stand over the sleeping Sarek, "And what if this one dies? My daughter has already endured the loss of one mate."

Q rolled his eyes, "Then we bring back Syrann! I swear, Cleo you have become such a worry wart."

She rounded on him, "I'm not the only one Q. Surak worries for her as well. And he is most displeased."

"He wasn't displeased when he was Vulcan, now was he. No, he was as happy as a clam, eating, drinking, marrying, doing all those little disgusting things mortals do. Now he gets squeamish when exactly what we planned to do is coming to fruition. You both should be proud of T'Lyn, and proud that thanks in part to her this war is turning in our favor." He stepped up to Sarek's bedside.

"You wouldn't be so casual about this all, if it were your child or wife. "she spat.

"Or husband." He said pinching her butt, "I gave Solok back his first love. Did I have to?"

"Yes, you did." Cleo said, her green eyes glowing a sickly red.

"Now there is the old Q I remember." Q grinned.

The glow went away and she turned from him, "Do it, Q. So we can get out of here there are things to attend to and you must still warn T'Lyn about S'Vec the betrayer."

Q hovered over Sarek and placed the ball of light in his hand directly into his head. The Vulcan stirred in his sleep and rolled over. "There are you happy?"

"And you are sure she won't feel the katra in his mind?"

"Check it for yourself, you know I'm not sloppy, Cleo." He sighed, "And I will be really happy when you and Surak don't demand I call you by those ridiculous mortal names. You are Q!" he pouted at Cleo as she stood over Sarek.

"Surak and I are what we became, Q. So get used to it. When this war is over, if it is ever over, Surak and I have decided you'll do as we've done so you can understand this." She caressed Sarek's face, "You placed it well. He's going to be a new man when he wakes." She bent and kissed the elder Vulcan's forehead, "Treat my daughter well, Sarek."

"Oh you are going to cry aren't you!" Q sneered and tore away from the bed shivering. "Now I suppose you want to go have a heart to heart talk with Solok and slobber all over him and your daughter."

Cleo stood straight, caressing Sarek's hair, "Absolutely not, Q. He has his happiness back, and I'd never do anything to tamper with that. T'Lyn…no I just wish to finish this so we can get back."

"But you already have. You forced a change in the timeline to bring Roxie here. "

"We do distasteful things, Q. We have, and none of this should be happening. It wouldn't be if the continuum wasn't split, and all life wasn't in jeopardy of blinking out of existence. That's our fault, Q. That was us! They are innocent of everything except evolving to take their place in these universes. He deserved that woman, he deserved the happiness she gave him, he deserved a child he could hold in his arms, a child that won't leave him! That we won't tamper with!" Her eyes narrowed with purposeful threat.

"And what will you say when we have to take T'Lyn's child from her?"

"I won't say anything, but he will. He will be there to comfort her and console her. Surak knows this." She stroked Sarek's hair, "Wake."

Sarek's eyes fluttered open. He didn't' see the beings in his room, as he stretched and stood.

Cleo stepped out of his way, out of habit, and let the Vulcan man stand. "We need to leave, Q. He needs the dignity of dressing without us staring at him."

Q laughed, "You have turned into such a mortal lover."

"And you aren't. I believe this plan was yours in the first place." Cleo stepped through the wall, and waited for Q to join her before walking down the hall.

"You know we can just flash into and out of places, Cleo, why do you insist on walking?"

"I miss it." She said looking over the compound.

"One day, Cleo, things will be put right again." Q said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and looked down the hall seeing Solok standing speaking to a Romulan looking Sovar. "Of that I have no doubt, Q, because I will not allow it to be anything but fine for them." She looked back at Q and flashed out of the room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Soval entered Sarek's room and found him standing with his hands tucked together just under his chest, staring at a flickering candle. Sarek turned to Soval and raised a Ta'al, "I should remember your name, but I do not." He said smoothly.

Soval raised his eyebrows, "I am Ambassador Soval."

Recognition dawned in his eyes, "I remember you now. You were the ambassador at the signing of the Federation charter. Your service honors us."

Soval's eyes narrowed, "What is the last thing you remember from today?"

He stepped forward, "A blond Reldai with the most enchanting eyes placing her fingers on my face. The feel of cool logic flooding my mind and then, waking a few moments ago."

"Fascinating." Soval said softly. "I was sent by the Reldai to get you cleaned up, and ready for dinner."

Sarek nodded, "Very well, show me the way."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn and Roxie rounded the corner and found everyone sitting at the table waiting for dinner. Everyone with the exception of Soval and Sarek looked modified to appear Romulan. Sovar had given Letant the seat at the head of the table.

"Wow this is disconcerting,"Roxie said, "I feel like I crossed into the neutral zone!" she giggled and placed the food on the table, and then took a seat next to Solok, "Don't kiss me I'd feel like I was…Wait, yeah." She kissed him, "Shhh don't tell my fiancé Solok." She winked.

"But it is me, Roxanne." He said looking confused.

"Yeah Solok I know that, I was playing." She shook her head. She leaned into him and whispered, "Too bad you don't have time for a…" she grabbed his leg near his groin making him jump, "before you leave."

T'lyn placed her platter of food down and took the remaining seat between Soval and Sarek. "Does tonight find you well, Sarek?" she said looking into his sparkling brown eyes.

Sarek nodded, "My rest and your tender care, it seems, has been what I required."

T'Lyn's mouth gaped, "You seem much improved, Sarek, after dinner I will explore this with you."

Sarek, placed a discreet hand on her leg, "That would be agreeable." He purred.

T'Lyn gasped, "Sarek," she carefully moved his hand off her knee, "it appears your impulse control still needs discipline."

A ghost of a smiled touched his lips, and he leaned into her whispering into her hair, "There is nothing wrong with my impulse control, Reldai T'Lyn, I simply burn for thee."

Soval leaned over to take some of the food and he looked at T'Lyn, "Are you well T'Lyn you look flushed."

She blinked, "I am well, just in need of food. It has been a long day, and the baby is telling me he is hungry."

Sarek smiled, and gathered some food, placing it on T'Lyns plate before Soval could, "The baby is indeed hungry, and I can as they say relate to the burning hunger that grows in the self when they have been too long…without…" he placed another helping on T'Lyn's place, "food."

Soval's eyes narrowed, "Your charge does not seem to realize what he is doing, T'Lyn." He said watching Sarek holding out a small cup of water to her.

"I know precisely what I am doing, Soval." Sarek said in his hand hovering in front of T'Lyn. "Do you?"

T'Lyn looked at Sarek, "Place the cup on the table. We will discuss this later. I need to confirm that you know what you are doing, and this is not a continuation of your malady."

Sarek nodded, "Of course, but accept no one else until you do. Promise me this."

"If there is going to be a cup passing it will be me who does it, Sarek. Now eat, please." T'Lyn said stopping Soval from moving her plate away from her, "Stop that, Soval. Your constant protection of me is inappropriate and unwanted, save such things for your mate." She growled and took her plate moving to sit on the other side of Roxaane, "Scoot down please, Roxanne I would like to eat with you and Solok tonight."

Letant raised a glass, "To old friends, and reuniting." He grinned wide, "What say you to this most strange reunification." He chuckled and finished his glass with a long sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

Letant followed T'Lyn back to the kitchen area, a stack of dirty dishes balancing in his hands. T'Lyn turned and jumped, "Uncle I didn't…" a small grin washed over her face, "I've never seen you help with the clean-up."

Letant's blue eyes sparkled mischievously and he placed the dishes on the vanity of the sink, and he cupped her cheek, "My dear that is because you never took me up on the offer to come stay with me and my family on Romulus. " he frowned but it never touched the smile in his eyes, "I do a great many domestic things." He pulled her in and hugged her tight. "Your father did make an offer of having you as a mate."

T'Lyn pulled back and her eyes were wider than normal Letant laughed and kissed her cheek, "I don't know if I should be offended by your reaction, T'Lyn. I'd like to think I'm not a troll, but I am also your uncle. I always have been and always will be." He slid his hand down her arm and took her hand, lifting it up he kissed her knuckles, "My dear I have a secret and with the new arrivals in the group I'm not anxious that anyone but you should know it. I plan on telling Solok, but only when the time is right."

T'Lyn watched his face, he was serious, which she had seen especially when he and Solok were working in an official capacity. "What is it uncle?"

"Walk with me, my little angel." He guided her through the compound by the hand outside and to the most distant part of the ruins of the old sanctuary. When they arrived at the last pillar he turned to her all the play had drained from his bright blue eyes and he was looking at her with a graveness T'Lyn did not know he possessed. "T'Ly," he began his fluid voice faltering, "Do you remember your Aunt, my wife? I ask because Solok told me that you have been away much longer than the five days you were missing."

T'Lyn nodded, "Of course, she was in my memory always pregnant."

The shell of his seriousness cracked and a proud smile flashed at her, "Very much so." He sniffed and the emotion faded back into the black seriousness. "Your father told me you were gone close to seventy years, yet here you are, you look like the young Vulcan woman of a mere thirty." He dropped her hands and ran his fingers through his thick black hair, "This may sound like one of my exaggerations to you, but you'll find out soon enough, if you agree…Bea, "he hesitated, "is ninety human years old now, and she looks as young and beautiful as the day we married. It began drawing interest in Romulus, this apparent lack of aging, when she turned fifty. I didn't hesitate, I moved us to a less conspicuous location immediately, but that of course only drew more suspicion. So, we faked her death, and I _married_ a romulan woman." He looked at his niece, "Bea, surgically altered, but her genetics…" he shook his head, "T'Lyn, I need a place to hide her for her safety. Please, know that whatever your answer I will be content with it. I am not pressuring you. Here would be ideal, if you would consent to it."

T'Lyn was confused she was following him mentally, but his thoughts were being expressed in an uncomfortable jumble. "Uncle, if you are asking of Bea can stay here, the answer is of course. I will protect her as I would my own blood. I would deny you nothing, Uncle."

Total relief flooded Letant, "Bless you, T'Lyn. You are a credit to your mother. " he embraced her tightly. "Please don't worry that pretty head about your family while they are in my care. I've arranged the meeting with my doctor on the outskirts of Romulus, so we should only be gone a month or so." He pushed back but held her by the shoulders, "When we return, I'll bring Bea with us." He hugged her again, "There is another matter I would speak to you about. I don't think you are in imminent danger, obviously. " he dropped his hold on her shoulders and padded away, "But if who I think is behind your grandmother's torture, you and your whole family may very well be in danger."

T'Lyn approached him, "Who do you think is behind this, Uncle?"

When he turned his eyes were glassy with rage, "My father." He spat, "He is a most disagreeable man. Growing up, he tortured many to get what he wanted. T'Lyn I have done many things I'm not proud of to gain the position I have now, one must in Romulan society. He though, T'Lyn, is a horrible man. He abducted citizens and tortured them. He was had no remorse." He looked down at his hands and sighed, "and he hated Vulcans most of all. More than once, he was behind infiltrations of the government. I believe if you ask your Soval gentleman about L'Vas, the minister of his time, you'd find my father's finger prints all over it." He ground his teeth, "And if he is behind this atrocity on your grandmother I promise you, T'Lyn, I will make him pay dearly." Letant sighed and looked at his niece, "I hope to find out while we are away."

"Do what you can, Uncle Letant, but don't…"

"No I will find out, T'Lyn. I am tired of running from my government, from my father. I'm tired of the endless intrigue. If S'Vec is the perpetrator of this crime, then I will leave Romulus in a spectacular blaze of his blood. "

T'Lyn held the gasp that threatened to betray her shock, and she swallowed her questions, "Violence isn't the answer, Uncle."

"Violence is all he understands, dear girl. You have no comprehension of the magnitude of his evil. Death is too kind for him, truly, but the my world and this universe will be better when my father no longer draws breath." He growled, and his nails were digging into his palms, "If I'm the one to do it, more the better."

T'Lyn reached out to him and touched his cheek. It seemed to break the rage in his heart and he softened, "Forgive me the outburst, my niece. All that should surround you is love and peace." He grinned weakly, leaning into her touch, "But I will say I am most against you being so Vulcan!" he laughed, "Where is my little girl who used to go dancing, and show up the Romulan consulate smelling of that human drink…what is it? Oh yes! Beer!"

T'Lyn gifted a small smile to him, "Were it not for the pregnancy, when I was on earth the last time, I would have stopped at the launch pad and had a cold one." She winked.

"AH! So that little girl is still in there, she's just been swallowed by a saintly priestess!" He threw his head back and embraced her, "Oh my dear girl." He said with a long sigh. He withdrew, patting her on the shoulder, "Well, I must round up my montly romulan crew, and teach your father how to act like one of us. Of all the things on this trip I think that is what I look forward to the most. Seeing your father's crusty old veneer cracked!" He laughed and winked at her, "I shall see you again soon my dear. Until then, please be well."

T'Lyn watched him walk away and then turned to look out over the burning desert sands. S'vec, the betrayer. One of Surak's most promising students, and one of the founding fathers of the Romulan Empire. How could it be? She closed her eyes, in these the strangest of times, anything was possible.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Roxanne sat in her room. Solok had only left a few hours ago, but the whole compound seemed so much emptier, so much quieter than when they had all been there. She sighed and pouted. Gathering her pillow and blanket she drug it down to T'Lyn's room and hit the chime.

"Enter."

Roxanne entered the room with a sigh, "You busy?"

"No. I had just finished meditations when you rang. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," she pouted, "I miss Solok. The whole place feels like a ghost town and I don't want to sleep alone. I feel…vulnerable." She said stroking her stomach.

T'Lyn blew out her candle as she listened to Roxanne. Her preganancy hormones and the freshness of the newly rekindled bond between her and her father were going to be playing with her emotions for a while, T'Lyn understood that. When she was freshly bound to Surak, if he left her side for more than a few minutes the agony was horrible.

"Why don't you stay with me, until Fath…Solok returns?"

Before T'Lyn finished her sentence Roxanne was putting her pillow and blanket on the left side of T'Lyns bed. "Cool." She sat on the edge kicking her feet heels on the pedestal holding it. "Do you have anything I could wear that is lighter than the PJs I have? They are comfy but, the heat…"

"Of course. T'Lyn pulled a sheer white nightgown from her things and handed it to Roxanne. She then began pulling off the layers of her robes, fetching her own sheer gown.

"How is it you can wear fifteen bazillion layers of clothes in all this heat. And that cloth is freaking thick." She was changing from her clothes to the gown T'Lyn gave her, "I'd be sweating through it like mad."

T'Lyn smiled, "I don't sweat, Roxanne, and it did take some getting used to, but we wear the clothes to protect our modesty. If you notice all married Vulcan women cover their ears even."

"What's up with the braids…hey, will you braid my hair?" she popped up, her eyes brightening.

"Of course," T'Lyn motioned for her to take the chair in front of her. "In ancient times, Roxie, when men came into their _time_, if they were unbound, they would choose from a group of willing priestesses who served to help them through. They wore braids, because in the ceremony, they would have their braids attached to hooks that were implant in the rocks, to keep them from running away from the males."

"Are you shitting me?" She shivered, "that sounds terrible!" she grinned, "But with the right guy…" she blushed and giggled.

T'Lyn smiled softly, and began combing through her main of auburn hair, "The pon farr was much worse in those days. The men now think it terrible, but when emotion was unchecked there were often deaths."

"Screwed to death…Wow…" Roxie said relaxing as T'Lyn began to comb and braid her hair, she giggled, "With the right guy that.." she laughed, "Ok, maybe not so much."

"That is why the style of hair on women exists now. The very short precise cuts, it was a symbol after the age of awaking of the new found freedom and equality women had obtained through logic."

Roxanne rubbed her stomach, "I could ask a billion questions, T'Lyn. Your people, Solok, it's all so strange and new. Feeling him inside me, my head, not you know…" she grinned, "I hope you don't mind me asking."

"Roxanne knowledge is the seat of logic and logic alter where we begin to banish all fear. So, no, I do not mind at all."

Roxanne grinned, "So what about Sarek and his huge "Personality" do you like him?" she giggled.

"Personality? I am not sure he has developed his personality from his ordeal with the terrible Fal-tor-pan. " T'Lyn replied continuing to work with Roxanne's hair.

"No girlfriend, I'm not talking about his _personality_. I'm talking about." She held up her fingers indicating a length, "I'm talking about _**person-ality**_ the one I saw flopping around as he ran."

T'Lyn moved Roxanne's head to the down position to keep her from looking at her face, "I did not see that personality, Roxie. My hormones don't rage as yours do now."

"Oh come on! You couldn't miss it; you could see it from space!"

"You exaggerate."

"You DID see it! I knew it! "She reached around and slapped T'Lyn's leg.

"I think it would be an interesting pon farr." She replied flatly.

Roxanne's laughter pealed through the room, "No wonder there were deaths! What a way to go!" When she stopped laughing she said more seriously, "So are you going to accept him as a bond mate?"

"Roxanne this line of conversation is most undignified."

"OH GAWD! Come on T'Lyn, there is more to life than being dignified all the time. Will you or won't you?"

"Roxanne, I cannot answer your question. He is ill in the mind, and until he is well anything he says or does is suspect."

"Your father thinks you'd bond well with Letant." Roxanne said grinning, "He is cute, he has a sexy voice and smile, and those eyes!"

"Would you bond mate with your uncle?"

"Ewe! No! But he isn't your real uncle."

"He is as real as it gets, Roxie. So, No. I wouldn't bond mate with Letant. " She moved Roxanne's head again, "Why are you so invested in this line of questioning?"

"I don't know, it's a girl thing. You grew up on earth you went to slumber parties right?"

"No actually, I missed out on that experience. Is that what we are doing here? Having a slumber party?"

"Yeah, and if we weren't preggers I'd say let's get some wine and eat chocolate and…well, I'm with your dad so I wouldn't trade sex secrets but, you are single so I must know all about your ideas on men. Who do you think is cute?"

T'Lyn sighed, "Syrann was aesthetically pleasing."

"Who is he?"

"He is the first person besides me that carried Surak's katra."

"Ooooh is he now! Is he still alive?"

"No."

"So do you think Sarek is aesthetically pleasing?"

T'lyn paused and shifted on her feet, "In a certain light."

"You are such a coward. You admit a dead guy is hot but you can't say someone is cute that is a few doors away."

T'Lyn shook her head. "Can we please change the subject."

"Sure! So, what is the weirdest place you and Surak did the nasty?"

T'Lyn closed her eyes and shook her head, "Humans" she whispered in exasperation, and the room once again filled with Roxanne's laughter.


	19. Becoming more

Letant had managed to bypass or intimidate through the security checks on their way through the neutral zone, once in Romulan Space and their shuttle deposited in his ship the Vatak, he lead them to his quarters, making sure that T'Pel was secure in sick bay before we went. Solok heard him give the doctor orders that she was not to be harassed that she was his prisoner, and he would be interrogating her as soon as they landed.

Joining the group, again Letant was smiling warmly, "You all are going to get us killed if you don't relax and smile." He whispered and threw his head back and laughed loud, "What a humorous story Kuvak, you really must remember to tell that to my wife when we arrive."

The group looked at each other, and Letant shuffled them into his quarters. He locked the door and scanned it, removing three bugs before allowing anyone to speak, turning on some Romulan opera he nodded "Alright, we are clear now. We can relax for a little while."

Kuvak scrunched the new ridges on his romulan looking forehead, "You have to do this every time you come into your rooms?"

"Oh this is a loyal crew, so, yes. Were it not, I wouldn't be speaking so freely." Letant nodded and poured himself a glass of Romulan wine, "And you all are going to get us killed if you don't take the sticks out of your asses." He motioned to them all sitting very primly on their respective chairs, "You all look like a bunch of virgins waiting on their first dates. Romulans don't sit like that, even when we are in an official capacity, we sit like this." Letant draped himself casually over the chair; his legs parted slightly his back loose, his shoulders at a jaunty angle.

Kuvak spread his legs and leaned back, laying his arm in his lap. Letant shook his head, "We are Romulan's not drunk Klingons airing out their genitals, Kuvak," Letant sighed, "Second, when we sit, whether we cross our legs or sit as I am, we hold our drinks with two fingers, we admire the scent of it, we don't drink it functionally, we make love to it."

Solok's grey eyes rolled, "Letant, you…"

Letant held up his hand, "No my dear friend, we are playing in my playground now. Save your logic lectures for Vulcan. The people of my planet are paranoid, because the government keeps them that way. We engage in espionage with each other, and the weakest among us act like it, the strong are casual, and at time casually and needlessly cruel. We keep our enemies close, we treat them like bosom friends. Lies are bought and sold as the truth, and the truth really doesn't exist. " He leaned in and looked at Solok, "We are rigidly casual. You never take a drink that you didn't see poured from the same decanter the host pours his glass from, and then, you wait for him to drink first." He put his glass down and pounded his chest, "We have emotions! We use them. Now, My Romulan brothers…let me see you act Romulan."

Kuvak shifted in his chair, his face looked pained, but he smiled unnaturally as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. Sovar, sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at everyone like they might jump up and stab him. Solok sat stiffly.

Letant looked at Sovar, "Good." He moved to Kuvak, "You looked like a crazed jackal you might want to dial that smile back a bit, show fewer teeth." He looked at Solok and frowned, "I've seen corpses with less rigor than you. If I passed you on a Romulan street I'd have you arrested and interrogated as a potential enemy of the state." He grabbed him by the shoulders, "You have a bond with a human, use her emotions. Crack that steel veneer Solok or we'll all die."

Solok sighed, and concentrated on his bond with Roxanne, his eyes flashed and he crossed his leg. Letant eyed him, "Better, keep going…."

He grunted, softly, a few seconds later he grunted again. His companions looked at him and suddenly Solok threw his head back and began to laugh. Letant stepped back an stared in horror. The noise was a kin to a Ferengi death alarm, if that Ferengi had swallowed an earth chipmunk.

Kuvak lost his entire smile, and he looked at Letant, "I think we should leave him on the ship."

"I'm with Kuvak, "Sovar said watching his son.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sarek waited until T'Lyn was alone in her room and approached her from behind. He ran his fingers through her long silky hair and whispered into her ear, "You are most appealing."

T'Lyn stood and rounded on him, "That is not appropriate, Sarek. "

Sarek folded his hands under his chest, and nodded, "I know, but it seems my logic is questionable when you are around. For give a smitten old man." He held a finger up, "Which is what I have come to speak to you of. If you'll indulge me." He said pointing at the chair.

T'Lyn took the seat and he stood in front of you. "I have been made aware of your circumstance. I now understand it has not been long for you since your husband's passing. Also, given that you are with child. I would like to make you my mate, T'Lyn. However, I do not wish a desire-less weak bond. I wish the kind of bond I had with my late human wife, open and mutual in all things. To that end, I wish now only to tell you of my desire, and inform you that I will wait. You must grieve, and you must have your child. You must be ready, truly ready, to accept a new bond. To do anything else would be harmful to you." He caressed her cheek with the backs of two of his fingers, " I wish for your contentment, because I somehow know that when we are bonded you'll for mine."

T'Lyn was struck by his words; the compassion was nearly overwhelming as it radiated from him. When he touched her cheek her lips parted in a silent controlled gasp.

"I have been married to a full Vulcan priestess, and two human women. These I know, but when the time comes, and you are ready, you must teach me how to make you, a priestess and half Vulcan…Content." His brown eyes twinkled as they raked softly over her body. He withdrew his touch and he folded his hands together before him. He bowed respectfully, and padded out of her room.

T'Lyn sat silently looking in the mirror, then down at her swollen stomach. "We may have a worthy man, my son, to raise you, and be my bonded." He rubbed her stomach fondly. This was an agreeable happening, she thought, and the weight of her circumstance seemed far less than before.

**A/N: A quick chapter just for Sensara…LOL **** Basically for the Solok moment. I'll warn you the next chapter is likely going to be a bit dark…M for more violence. So just warning you. I will be tasteful, but if you are sensitive to violence you may skip it and discover the aftermath in the chapter after. **

**Odd we have to put warnings like that up, given if I wrote this as a book I wouldn't warn you in the middle of a chapter…you'd just read it. *sigh* probably why I don't add notes much. Anywho…thank you all who are reading this. **


	20. A pretty piece of flesh

T'Lyn opened her eyes to blinding pain, she quickly suppressed it but when she tried to move she found she couldn't. She closed her eyes and took in a deep smell of the air. She could smell the copper of her blood, and the subtle spice that hundreds of years of blood shed had given the Forge in the air. She tried to feel the world around her through telepathy but could not. It was as if the doors of her mind had been shut.

"Good afternoon my dear." A familiar voice from her left. Her head lulled to see where it came from and a cruel smile greeted her. It was Letant, but not.

"Yes, you know who I am dear. You remember me, and it isn't the half-man that is my son." He was leaning forward; she could smell and hear the crackle of his leather. He pulled off his glove and his hot hand caressed her cheek. "Oh come now dear, nothing would give me more pleasure than if you said my name…."

She licked her lips with her parched tongue, "S'Vec. The Betrayer. My…friends?"

"Oh I've killed them all." He laughed, "And now, it's just you and me. " He said kissing her cheek, "It has been too long T'Lyn, at least for me. You look so lovely." His fingers traced down her cheek, over her bare neck and down between her breasts. "It is no wonder why the old man worshipped you or why your teacher needed to feel your mind. So tempting for a Vulcan woman, "He leaned over and licked her cheek, "So tempting, and to think, you could have been a Romulan Queen. But no, " he said with a sigh, "You had to follow that fake, Surak. You had to give him your dedication, your devotion…your"His teeth clenched, "Love."

He stood and turned from her, "No matter. You are mine now, and that child will be mine as well. Surak's greatest treasures are now S'Vec's. I only need to ask you a question. Where is Surak's Katra now my pet?" He purred softly, licking up the shell of her ear, "Tell me my little Reldai, and the rest of this will be so much more pleasant." He ran his down her body, and over her inner thigh. "Where is his Katra?"

T'Lyn lulled her head back against the pad under her head. She closed her eyes and began centering her mind to endure whatever might be next.

O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok walked behind Letant, Sovar and Kuvak bringing up the rear. Solok noted how accurate the description had been of his home world. The people around them barely made eye contact with them, or each other. Kuvak had bumped into a fabric sales girl, who seeing that they were walking with a Senator practically begged Kuvak to forgive her. Letant intervened before Kuvak could be kind, smacking Kuvak hard for embarrassing him in front of a_ loyal_ party member.

T'Pel had been moved to a state hospital once Letant's private doctor had determined he could not care for her, even after bringing in a Reman for assistance. They had been on Romulus now three weeks, and T'Pel's condition was worsening every day. Sovar had stayed with her, and the price of their bond being torn apart was showing in the lines on his face. Letant had gotten word he should meet with one of his informants, on an urgent matter, and that is where they were heading now.

Solok watched Letant's moves, how fluid he was among his own people, how feared and respected he was, it wasn't logical to Solok's mind. Letant always presented himself as a joke, whenever he had official dealings with the Romulan he considered a friend. Solok was realizing he was no joke, and Letant was not half as kind as he always presented himself. No, Solok was seeing the truth, or perhaps he was seeing the mask Letant wore. Perhaps, the cruelty was the mask and how Solok had always known him was the truth.

Letant turned to Kuvak and Solok, "Wait here, and don't move until I get back. Answer no questions, speak to no one but each other, and do so in hushed tones." He nodded at both of them for recognition, and then turned to enter what looked to be a bar.

Solok looked at Kuvak, who through another Vulcan's eyes seemed to be near a nervous breakdown. "Are you well Kuvak?"

The blue eyed former first minister nodded curtly, "Romulus…it's an atrocity." He said in a hushed tone. "Everyone here is miserable; I can feel it in the air like walking through lava in my mind."

Solok nodded, "You need to shield yourself, Kuvak. I saw mother last night, she is not long for this life." He shifted uncomfortably, "Which as I feel my bond, I feel we need to return to Vulcan quickly. There is an uneasy pain passing between the threads and I am disagreeable to it."

Kuvak eyed Solok, "Uneasy pain? What do you mean?"

"Roxanne is upset, about…something. Though because our bond is not yet full, I don't know what. I may get back there and discover that she is displeased with how her body is due to the pregnancy or something simpler, but until we leave this logic forsaken place I will not know."

Kuvak looked at the door Letant entered, "I grieve with your father. The loss of a bond mate is no easy thing."

Solok suppressed his own agony. His mother and he had been close, more so than he had been with his father. T'Pel always knew his heart and mind, he too was losing someone precious and as he looked at the pain reflecting in Kuvak's eyes, for a moment he envied the human freedom to cry openly. "All things are temporary…" he whispered.

"What?"

Solok looked away, "Nothing."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant entered the dingy bar and eyed the state police stationed there. At first they cast a lazy eye on him but as he glared they stood at attention. He smirked at them and made his way to the back room. He sat on an old dusty barrel and waited for his contact. He didn't have to wait long as a scantily clad romulan slave woman appeared behind the racks of alcohol. "Senator Letant?" she whispered.

"Yes." He said simply.

"I bring word to you. Your father is on Vulcan…he hunts what he says is Surak's prizes. He has human subjects in his home, for torture…he says they have value."

Letant stood and the woman retreated into the shadow, "Who are you, and how do you come by this information?" he stalked forward watching her scramble into the corner.

"I am..dead, sir, I am only a dead woman."

Letant grabbed her by the arm and brought her into the dusty beam of light cutting through the darkness of the back room. He released her instantly. Her body was well formed and her figure divine, but her face had the appearance of wax melting down the side of a candle. He released her and she turned away, "I want to die. If he does not kill me for the betrayal, you should kill me if you have any mercy in you."

Letant's jaws tightened, "Where are these humans? How do I get in his home? Why is he on Vulcan what is his objective?"

Without looking at him she held out her hand, "There is his data crystal, on the humans. You will need to hurry. He went to Vulcan to seek Surak's treasures I do not know what that means."

Letant looked at the data crystal and back at the woman, "Do you wish to die?

"Yes, please."

Letant pulled a small tablet from his belt, and put it in her fingers.

"Thank you." She said falling to her knees kissing his fingers, "Mercy on you master, mercy on you."

Letant pulled away, and didn't look back as he left. Passing the bar he took one of the towels and wiped his fingers. He looked at himself at the mirror behind the bar and he wondered just how long he could do all that he does and still be able to tolerate his reflection. Frowning he walked out the door, his eyes scanning the streets for his friends. He wondered bitterly how much they would want to be his friend if they knew all he did. He crossed over to them, "We must leave now to my father's home, and then no matter what condition T'Pel is in, we must leave tonight. My father is on the hunt on Vulcan. T'Lyn, Roxanne, Soval, and Sarek, are not evenly matched against him."

Solok frowned, "I feel a disturbance, Letant, coming from Roxanne. I do not feel she is in jeopardy but she is disquieted."

Lentant nodded, "Then we need to leave now. He held up the data crystal, but first there are human hostages in my father's home. We will liberate them, or if we must kill them and put them out of their misery." He frowned deeply. "Kuvak, go to the hospital and see to Sovar. Give him this to place under T'Pel's tongue." His finger slipped under his belt and he pressed a small clear tab into his hand.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Roxanne woke. She rolled over and saw T'Lyn wasn't in bed. She frowned at herself, she thought she must have over slept and wondered if T'Lyn was fixing first meal all by herself. She slipped out of the bed ,and saw T'Lyn's robes were still hanging on the hook by the bed. She bit her lip, perhaps it wasn't late at all, maybe she had just gotten up to go to the bathroom.

She wrapped herself in a robe and opened the door. The light was pouring in from the front and she saw Soval and Sarek standing down the hall in the mediation garden, "Good morning?" she said weakly.

Sarek turned to her, "Hardly Miss Hartman, it is much later than morning, Soval and I were concerned that you and T'Lyn may not have had a good night. Are you and T'Lyn well?"

Roxanne scratched her head, "T'Lyn isn't in the room. Didn't she make first meal or anything?"

Soval walked toward T'Lyn's room and walked in. He looked around and came back out, "All her clothes are there, and her shoes are in there."

Sarek frowned, "We must look around, you both look in here, and I will look outside."

Soval nodded at him, "Roxanne you take the left half of the building I will take the right half."

Roxanne was trying hard not to cry already. Her hormones were working against her emotions already. She took a deep breath through her nose and calmed herself. Focusing she went to the bathroom first and decided to work her way out from there. She turned on the lights and screamed.

Soval was at her side before the lung of air fueling her scream was over. His jaws clenched. There were three fresh bright green streaks of blood running down the mirror, a small delicate hand print clearly visible among the mess. Soval swallowed. He put his arm around Roxanne and turned her away. "Sarek!" he called out, "Sarek!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vek climbed up on the table and swung his leg over her chest, lightly sitting on her swollen stomach. "Tell me T'Lyn, where is Surak's Katra? Don't make me hurt you more than I already have."

"I don't know, S'Vek. And I wouldn't tell you if I did."

S'Vek smiled down at her, "My Sweet Reldai, now we play." He placed a small metallic square on her forehead, and with a touch of his finger it flickered to life. "Your grandmother started to vocalize her discomfort on this setting, T'Lyn, but she didn't have that trained mind you do. So, let's up this a bit." He tapped at a control panel on a bracer and the lights flashed a bit faster.

T'Lyn shifted under him. She was struggling to control her breathing , her thoughts, as unbidden emotions was burbling through her shields of control. She looked up at S'Vec, "Don't do this, S'Vec. You have me, this violence isn't the answer."

He rolled his blue eyes, "So much of Surak's shit, T'Lyn. Violence is the only thing that teaches people. When have you learned the most, my dear? When you were at peace or when you struggled against all odds? " He leaned forward and kissed her lips, "It has been when you fought wars, my dear. It's when you were on fire with fight. Logic has retarded your whole races growth. " He tapped at his bracer again and she gasped. He smiled, "Show me that emotion T'Lyn, don't be afraid of it." He slid off her and rubbed her stomach, "But let's get this out of you first. I hate seeing you polluted with another man's child."

S'Vek walked behind T'Lyn and pulled a small cart to the table where she was strapped down, "Now, this will hurt." He said brightly, "But the bright side is, you won't be pregnant any more. The baby should live, I'd think. It is viable. If not." He caressed her cheek, "We'll work on the next one."

"No, S'Vec, please don't do this. Surak loved you, I loved you. He thought you his best student, S'Vec." Tears started tailing down her cheeks into her hair, "Not my baby, Please."

S'Vec sighed, "This will be your first lesson in pain teaching you, T'Lyn. Your loss will be my gain, and you'll be stronger for it." He grabbed her gown in his hands, "I've dreamed of doing this…" he ripped her robe open exposing her stomach to him. "Oh yes" he moaned "Such a beautiful thing…"

He turned away from her and shivered. "I need you to feel this, T'Lyn. I need you to FEEL this." He tapped at his bracer again and he heard her gasp, "Peace, I hate the word, as I hate hell all Surak's followers." He turned back and gazed over her form, "What a pretty piece of flesh."

"S'Vec." T'Lyn whimpered, "Don't do this. Keep me if you want, but let me have my child naturally in the time it is supposed to be born. You could raise Surak's child as your own. Teaching him your ways." Her mind raced trying to think of some way to stop him from cutting her own to take her baby from her. The device on her head was making it difficult for her to think of anything, let alone the logic it would take to negotiate with a mad man.

He pulled a laser scalpel from the tray and activated it, "No dear, no, no, that teaches you nothing but it shows you a weakness I might possess, a compassion." He leaned over and squeezed her face with bruising pressure, "I have no such weakness!" he screamed and tapped at his bracer again, "Prepare to feel T'Lyn, to really feel. That is my gift to you, the gift of feeling!"

T'Lyn began to cry in earnest, "Not my baby," she whimpered.

"Let loose the gates of hell!" S'Vec laughed and moved closer to her bare stomach.


	21. The baying of the Dogs of war

"Now is not the time for more hysterics, Roxanne, "Soval said firmly.

"It isn't?" Roxanne asked rolling her eyes, "Ok, So T'Lyn has been missing now for five days and the only thing we have to go on is some blood smears on a mirror. " She rounded on him, getting into his face, "When is the time, because I'd love to know. Can I get hysterical when we find her dead half eaten by those furry things with fangs? How about if we find _never _find her, and Solok and Sovar come back. Especially if they just lost T'Pel! So tell me!" she grabbed him by his robes, "Tell me Soval just fucking when can I get hysterical, because I'd love to know!"

Soval did not react, he simply let the human woman rail against him. When she fell silent again he spoke in an even tone, "You need to rest and you need to take nourishment. You have your unborn child to think about, Roxanne, and T'Lyn would be most displeased to see something happen to you both."

Sarek came in from the outside, covered in dust and sand. He looked at the scene before him and Soval eyed him. He shook his head no. He turned his attention back to Roxanne, "Come now, let us eat and calm ourselves. I know the situation looks dire, but logically, it will not do T'Lyn or anyone any good if we do not keep our strength up.

Roxanne ground her teeth. She didn't understand how Soval could be thinking of food or and being calm at a time like this. She knew he was right though, and she knew she couldn't risk the health of her child. If T'Lyn was dead, Solok was going to need her and the hope of their new child. She let go of Soval, promising herself if he opened his gob one more time she was going to deck him in the face just for the principle of it all.

O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant looked over the schematics of on the data crystal. It had the troop movements , guard changes, security codes, everything he'd need to get in and out of the house, with a succinct beam in and out. It made the Romulan queasy. "Too easy," he said softly.

"You think this may be some kind of a trap?" Solok asked looking over the disruptor Letant had given him a few moments before.

"I don't think it is, Solok. I know it is. There is no way my father would have allowed a simple concubine to gain all this information. He isn't sloppy and that is damned sloppy." He looked away from the screen and holstered his own disruptor. "I've cross referenced the prisoner manifest with the Federation data bases, and there are more than three humans of interest. In fact, only one human is interesting. " he tapped at the screen, "Amanda Grayson, late wife of Ambassador Sarek. " he pointed at her picture, He tapped again and brought up the full list, "Silik, Ambassador's Soval's son. L'Vek, cousin of Kuvak. It lists him as deceased though. Does this sound familiar to you, Solok?"

Solok nodded as he looked over the list, "Many of these are people from previous times, people that were influential." He pointed at the screen, "Kang of the Klingon Empire, deceased. " his fingers trailed down the list, "Humans, Feregni, Klingons, Vulcans, Trill…" He trailed off.

"It's like a damned Federation summit in my father's dungeons." He tapped at the screen, "it flashed and brought up a data file, T'Lyn's picture flashed on the screen."

Solok jumped, "What did you just do?"

"I simply tried to extrapolate how they might all be connected. " he whispered and leaned in, "It reads here that there was a botched attempt at kidnapping her, that his agent failed and was killed in the subsequent explosion. It notes that she is believed to be dead, but then it alters the record to state she is alive."

Solok stood, his hands balling into a fist. "Why my daughter?" he ground out barely able to control the sudden onslaught of rage.

"It doesn't say old man, it just has a partial map of her mind, almost like a cortical scan."Letant gathered four blank data rods, "I'm making copies of this data rod. This and everything that may be contained in on the rod is enough to start a war."

Solok looked at Letant, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he couldn't have done this alone, Solok. I mean this goes much farther than him and the people responsible are going to pay for what they've done."

"You'd betray your government?" Solok asked looking at Letant incredulously.

"They aren't my government, Solok. And this _thing_" he spat, "Is not my father. The slave girl said he had gone to Vulcan to search for Surak's treasures. Well, Old man, I don't know what you Vulcans would consider treasure, but I doubt it's gems. " he sneered, "He's gone to Vulcan to finish what he tried to start when your daughter was ten, the very thing that killed Cleo."

Solok paced slowly, "Mother was a ruse to take us from the Forge." He realized.

"Exactly, and now we are going to leave and retrieve the prisoners we can." Letant called in a young man, " Placing one of the data rods in a small box he handed it to him, "Take this into Federation space, and stay hidden until you hear word from me. If you hear nothing from me in a week, take it to earth."

The young man nodded, "It will be as you say father." He looked at Solok and then ran out of the room.

Solok crossed to Letant, "We need to return to Vulcan now, Letant." His barely controlled hiss echoed in the room.

"We will old man. The needs of the many, my friend. The Federation my not believe my data rod, but they will believe the word of some of those prisoners. The Klingons won't need so much proof to attack the Empire, but the Federation," he his thoughts lingered on the implications of his words, "They will need more."

Solok reluctantly nodded, "I will send word to Kuvak where to meet us. We leave as soon as we retrieve the prisoners." He closed his eyes and tugged at the bond he held with Roxanne. He could feel her discomfort, and tried to send to her the security that he was coming.

Letant handed Solok one of the data crystals, "In case I don't make it, old friend. I put the frequency to send the message to my son. We will not allow this mad man to succeed. Come now, we have much to do before we get back to Vulcan."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec held the tiny child in his hands, "T'Lyn you have a boy. I'd say he was beautiful, but he looks too much like Surak for my tastes."

T'Lyn held her hand up to try to touch the child and S'Vec pulled away, "No, no, my pet. You may look but you may not touch. He doesn't look like he is thriving though. He looks like he struggling." S'Vec smiled, "That's good. If he lives it will make him stronger. Just as this whole experience will make you stronger, my pet." He placed the child on a blanket on the floor and approached T'Lyn. "You have had enough of a break from the emotion device don't you think? I do." He tapped at his bracer, and reveled in the weak jolt that ran through her body. "Oh that is wonderful. I am going to miss this special time with you little one. Too soon now, I'll deliver you back to your friends, and I'll miss you terribly. Rest assured, we will see each other again." He caressed her face, "We will, T'Lyn I promise you that. When we do, you will beg to have me as yours. You will fall on those beautiful little knees before me, and you well rend your clothes until I take you into my arms." He kissed her cheek, "Don't worry though, I'll have you." He winked, "I might make you beg, perhaps kill some people for me, but in the end…I'll deny you nothing." He tapped at his bracer again moaning as she jolted harder.

T'Lyn's head lulled away from him, "You are insane, S'Vec."

"NO!" he screamed and struck her face splitting her lip, he calmed himself a moment, "No, T'Lyn, I'm not. I see everything clearly. I could see where you who are still blind might see me as mad. One day though, T'Lyn, you'll see things as I do, and then you'll truly understand. " he grinned, "Until then, I forgive you my dear. After all, it's not your fault…You've been tainted by Surak, and that damned Q! But I'll make you clean again, T'Lyn. This is just the beginning. I think you are stronger already. " he ran his hand over the hot angry scars and open wounds on her stomach. "So beautiful." He whispered, " I look forward to the day you give yourself to me, T'Lyn. And then we'll find Surak's Katra together, we'll take the hidden knowledge and we will make love as it flickers and dies."

He turned away and whispered something into his bracer. The baby was beamed away, he clapped his hands together. "I suppose I should get you ready. We have a bit of a walk to get you back to your home. "He tapped his bracer again and the table T'Lyn was laid on began to bring her to a standing position. "It is shocking how fast five days goes isn't it. I imagine your perspective is far different than mine though." He moved in to undo the collar holding her to the table, and felt her nails slash across his face over his eye. He jumped back clutching his face, "You bitch!" he spat, and looked at the book on his hands. He smiled brightly, "That's my girl. Already you are given to violence." He breathed, tapping his bracer she jolted and screamed, "But we will save it for the bedroom, T'Lyn. " He approached her again snapping a chain on the collar. He pulled it tight and released her feet.

T'Lyn fell into the dirt at his feet, "See now, my dear, get used to that position. It's how you'll live for all eternity." He kneeled and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him, "My only regret, is that I didn't get Surak killed sooner than I did. You and Vulcan would now be mind. "he licked the blood on his fingers, "Soon now. I feel the dogs of war baying to be fed. Let them slip their chains T'Lyn. Revel in the death." He pulled her to her feet, "Now, let's teach those stoic friends of yours some lessons in pain, shall we?"

He tapped his bracer again and T'Lyn began to shake. He watched her, "That tears it, I'm going to take a Reldai home with me to play with in your stead, while the seeds of hatred grow in that Vulcan heart of yours. No one takes the machine like a well-disciplined mind. Though your mind is special and I won't expect her to last as you have, but…"

"You talk too much." T'Lyn groaned as she struggled to remain standing.

S'Vec laughed, "I suppose I do my sweet, but one day you will give my mouth far better things to do." He winked and pushed her out into the heat and sun of the Forge.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok and Letant beamed into the dungeon area of S'Vec's estate. They both pulled their disruptors, a lone Romulan guard sat at a desk. Letant fired, killing him instantly. Solok looked at his friend, "We could have disabled him, Letant, was that needed?"

"Yes." Letant whispered and pushed the dead mans' body out of the way. He tapped at the screen and the door opened. "Trust me, I did the man a favor." He frowned and looked down the hall of cells. "The Grayson woman is in the last cell to the left. You grab her, I'll unlock the rest of the cells. I have three ships waiting. Grayson will go with us, the rest I have split in hopes some of them will live." He handed Solok a small control, "Press this when you get to her, Solok and they'll beam you up. If I am not with you in five minutes, the captain has orders to do as you direct. Get your father and Kuvak, and beat hell back to Vulcan."

Solok nodded and ran down the long corridor to Amanda's cell. He waited until he heard the hollow buzz of the door unlocking and entered. She was laying on a small cot, and as Solok looked over her she looked thin, but in good condition. "Amanda Grayson?"

She rolled over, "What?"

"I am Ambassador Solok. I am here to take you back to Vulcan, your husband lives."

"Sarek?" She whispered, and stood, "He is alive?"

Solok nodded and took Amanda in his arms, "You are safe now." He clicked the controller, they both de-materialized from the cell.

Letant ran from cell to cell, even as the alarm began to ring. Some he shot to put them out of their misery, and the rest he slapped a patch on signaling for them to be beamed away. He only managed to get a third of the people out of the cells, before disruptor fire crackled down the hall. He closed the door to the cell and sighed. He was no hero, he knew. He clicked a control button, he knew he had ten seconds to get out before the small bomb exploded. He looked out the window of the cell over his home land. He knew this was likely the last time he'd ever see it. With a long sigh he activated his transporter a moment before the explosion.

Stepping from the padd he saw Kuvak, Soval, Solok and the human woman. He nodded and sent signal the ships to disperse, "Cloak and set course to Vulcan maximum warp."

The Captain commed back, "The other two ships, Senator, Both exploded. "

Letant punched the wall, "Damn you father! Damn you to the worst gates of hell!"


	22. The bitter taste of home

**Authors note: If you skipped the last two chapters, I really didn't end up doing very much descriptive violence, rather I employed the Hitchcock method of implying what happened and letting you imagine it for yourself. You will do a far better than I could ;-) Thank you Bewildered and Sensara who steadfastly review! Bless you, I don't feel like I'm writing this to no one! :D Lurkers gonna lurk! LOL As an email pointed out to me…yes, there may be some Amanda/T'Lyn drama now…Don't hate the playa, hate the game…*raises Ta'al* And now on to our story.**

Sovar sat quietly the entire trip back to Vulcan, Kuvak sat with him, often in meditation, focusing his energy as T'Lyn had taught him to support the grieving man who would shed no tears. Solok found himself pacing, forcing himself to meditate, and pacing more. Letant stalked the halls of his ship like a wild wolf. He had taken the time to make his friends look like Vulcans again, and stood looking at himself in the mirror considering a change to his own appearance. He put the scalpel down, not now, he thought, there would be time eventually. For now, he had to appear like the strongest steel, lest his crew lose confidence in him and abandon them on some planet. The captian piped through to Letant's room where they were all holed up, "Senator we are approaching Vulcan."

"Bring us into orbit over the Forge and do not de-cloak. "

Letant looked at his friends, "We can get in closer to their position, if we take my shuttle."

Sovar nodded, "I will collect Miss. Grayson."

Letant put on his belt and strapped his disruptor to his thigh. He handed one to Solok, and offered one to Kuvak, who stared at him. "What would you want me to do with that? I haven't fired a weapon in…"his mind flashed back to firing the weapon in the high command, and how even though L'Vas needed to be stopped how it pained him to bring harm to one of his own.

Letant sighed,"It's rather easy, Kuvak. It's a point and click affair, really. You point it at what you want to die, and you click the trigger. At that point the person dies."

"I don't think I could kill…" Kuvak took the weapon.

"There is no stun setting, Kuvak." Solok said grimly, "But you may need it, depending on what we find. You would fire the weapon if it was to protect your daughter, or Adun'a. So take it."

Kuvak took the weapon with a determined frown.

Letant's door opened, Sovar entered with Amanda behind him. "We are ready."

Letant tossed Sovar a disruptor. "I will pilot is as close to their position as I can."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_OO

Roxanne stood abruptly during dinner, "I feel Solok. He is getting closer. I feel great pain, and panic." The red head eyed the two Vulcan men at the table, "I don't think T'Pel is with them, but I feel he is with a woman. There is definitely a woman with them, but I don't think it is T'Lyn."

Soval stood, "Focus on T'Lyn. Perhaps he knows something."

Amanda closed her eyes and focused with all she could on T'Lyn. She gasped and sat back down. "His panic…"

Sarek placed his hand on her shoulder, "Send him calm, and focus yourself."

"I'm trying, but he is…inconsolable. "she looked at Sarek, "My god his feelings are…"

"Overwhelming." Sarek answered, "You must discipline yourself or he'll engulf you, Roxanne."

"They are near, very close." Roxanne breathed, "They'll be here in moments."

"I think we should meet them outside." Soval said

The trio got up and walked out into the ruins, Roxanne leading them. She turned and Solok ran into her arms, "Ashah-Veh," he whispered into her neck. "You are well."

She returned the hug and began sobbing into his neck, "T'Lyn is missing. We've looked everywhere, Baby. I-I-I…" a sob stole her voice. And he embraced her tighter.

Amanda following behind Sovar broke and ran when she saw Sarek. She wrapped herself around him, "Adun!" She cried

He swallowed and looked down at her, lifting her face he looked into her eyes, "Adun'a?" his voice shook with the barest of tremors. "How can this be?"

Amanda didn't answer but buried her face in his neck, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Soval walked over to Sovar, "T'Pel?"

Sovar looked away, and Soval nodded, "I grieve with thee, my chosen brother." Sovar gave him a furtive nod. "You honor me."

In the distance a quasi-familiar male voice, called out, "How touching!" The group looked and saw T'Lyn stumbling toward the group in chains and covered in dirt and dried green blood. The man was behind her, holding her by a chain connected to a silver collar. "I'm glad, T'Lyn and I didn't miss this reunion."

Letant raised is disruptor, and Soval knocked his arm down, "Have you taken leave of your mind you could hit T'Lyn."

"Listen to your friend sunny boy!" A cruel laugh answered, "You see as long as T'Lyn wears this." He jerked her backward into his arms, and pointed at the flickering machine on her forehead, "If my heart stops beating, then so too does hers." With a wicked grin, he kissed T'Lyn's neck and tossed her to the ground on her hands and knees. "Soval I believe you can testify to the terrible nature of the machine. You know it intimately." He tapped at his bracer sending T'Lyn into a near epileptic convulsion. "Come now my dear don't make me go higher. You need to vocalize for them." He tapped it again and she began to scream. "Beautiful isn't it?" He reveled in the sound as if it were the finest concerto he'd ever heard. Frowning, he tapped his bracer again and she fell silent. "I believe the device used on you was much larger and cruder, but you know how technology is, it gets smaller and better with the passing years."

Solok began letting go of Roxanne and inching closer to S'Vec. A strong hand caught his shoulder, "Would you see her killed before our eyes, my son? She looks as if this demonstration was mild to what she has endured. Patience, my son."

Solok's jaws clenched as he tried to steady his breathing.

"I see you my son! It is good you managed to save one of my prisoners." He laughed, "Did you at least blow up the estate, because if you didn't I should kill you on the spot for being the disappointment you've always been. "

"I think you make bold proclamations, S'Vec , yet hid behind a woman while doing so. " Solok said as unemotionally as he could.

"Oh well, it's my privilege to do so. You see Dad, may I call you that? Of course. I plan on taking your daughter off your hands one of these days, on a more permanent basis. Not today, of course, she still has some bidding of mine to do. " he bent and lifted T'Lyn to her feet, "Don't you my sweet, we need to find Surak's katra don't we." He giggled, and kissed her cheek. "I wanted you to know Solok that your wife died in a most dignified way. She was a fighter that one! So there won't be any embarrassing reunions." He winked at Roxanne, "Sarek might be able to fill you in on those, can't you Sarek?" He laughed and pulled at the chain around T'Lyn's neck.

Amanda looked at Sarek, "What is he talking about?"

"He's a mad man." Sarek said, his nostrils flaring .

"Now, I would love to stay and chat with the in-laws, but I think it's time to feed the baby." He rubbed over T'Lyns bare and much flatter stomach. "Make war my friends!" he called out and pulled T'Lyn tight against him, "Now my precious don't miss me too much. Remember, there isn't any place I can't find you. And one day I will." He licked her cheek and she pushed away from him. He looked offended for a moment and then laughed, "She has your temper Solok!"

Taking a step behind T'Lyn he tapped at his bracer, the square on her forehead, and he dematerialized. Second later T'Lyn fell face first into the dust.

Solok ran to her daughter, "T'Lyn."

"Daddy." She whimpered, and lifted her hand to him.

The word hit him as surely as if she had punched him. He scooped her up, "We need to get her medical attention. We need to leave this forsaken Forge." He lifted her head and placed it against his shoulder.

"Daddy." She whimpered softly.

His lips quivered, "I am here my daughter."

"Don't let him win, Daddy. No war. He wants war. No war." She began to sob uncontrollably and gently slipped into unconsciousness.

Kuvak stepped toward Solok, "You all start your journey I'll gather everything from the rooms."

Roxanne frowned as she touched T'Lyn's stomach, "I'll help you Kuvak." She looked at Solok, she could feel nothing from their bond, he had shielded her, and as much as she hated it, she knew she could not endure what he must be feeling.

Letant pulled his disruptor, "I'll ride shot gun old man you just hold your daughter." His voice cracked, he looked away. "You all help Kuvak gather everything. He knows the location of the shuttle. Come Solok, I have medical instruments. "

Amanda watched Sarek's eyes follow Solok and his daughter, "What's going on, Sarek?"

He looked down at her, cupping her cheek, "Come Adun'a, we must help I will explain later, I promise."

"I thought no transporters worked in the Forge." Soval said.

"He has had plenty of time, and a lot of motivation to develop a way around it, Soval." Sovar answered tearing through T'Lyns room packing anything that wasn't fixed to the floor.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec stepped from the transporter pad with a grin. He looked at his fingers and admired the green stains over the black leather. "Is my son's ship in orbit?"

"Yes, Master, his shuttle departed some time ago, and remains on the surface."

S'Vec nodded, "Destroy the ship and set course back to Romulan space."

"As you wish my lord."

A sub-commander ran up to S'Vec, "My lord, the child…"

S'Vec raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"It's disappeared, my lord. The orderly in sick bay said it was consumed in a bright white light."

S'Vec's eyes twitched, "What?" he began to grind his teeth and listened to the sub-commander retell what he has just said. S'Vec pulled a knife from a holster in his back and swung at the boy, a second later the boy fell at his feet grabbing his neck. Flipping the knife in his fingers he casually walked toward the sick bay. "Well played Q, I bet that cost you dearly. No matter…No matter…it's one battle, and I will win this war."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok, with his daughter in his arms, with Letant at his side were nearly at the Romulan's shuttle when they felt the sonic boom above them . Letant shielded his eyes from the sun and looked upward. His ship was burning as it entered the atmosphere, "I think I've just been disowned."

"Is that such a loss, Letant?" Solok asked laying T'Lyn in the back of the shuttle.

"In and of itself, Solok, no. To the people on that ship…" he shook his head and looked back to where they had come from. "I see them on the horizon. "Let's get some emergency medical intervention started shall we?"

Solok nodded, looking down at his robes, now stained with his daughters blood. He moved the back of the shuttle to grab the med kit. Letant was leaned over T'lyn stroking her hair. Her hand shot up to the back of his neck, "Uncle."

"Yes my angel?" Letant whispered tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No..war…" her eyes shut again.

"I can't promise that my angel. " he whispered, and kissed her bruised forehead.


	23. Change on the wind

Gelly burst through the doors of the Vulcan hospital, seeing Soval and the group she marched over to them, "What goes on here when I am not around?"

Soval approached her, "T'Lyn is injured, she was abducted, and tortured…the baby…is gone."

The Klingon bravado fractured, and her face fell. Letant approached her holding a data rod, "This is the mad man who did it, and there is information here that implicates almost every senator on Romulus. Gelly, it has to do with the Klingon Empire too."

Gelly growled, and snatched the crystal from Letant's hand.

Sovar crossed over to them, "T'Lyn is our clan matriarch until such time as Roxanne is fully bonded with Solok. Her specific order was no war, Letant. Until she wakes that is the premise we must operate under."

Letant met Sovar's gaze, "I am not Vulcan, and while I respect her deeply. I will not sit by and watch my father operate with impunity. He must be made to pay, not only for what he did to T'Lyn, but for what he is doing to everyone in our quadrant. It doesn't end with her, and you know that Sovar. I'm tired of sitting on the side lines as my people suffer. I'm tired of…" he shook his fist to the air, "I'm just tired it is all. I already sent the signal to my son to deliver the rod to the Federation. So, if you don't war, then I suggest you all do what you do best…_Ambassadors." _Turning on his heels he stalked out of the hospital.

Amanda approached Sarek, placing her hand on his shoulder she found he was staring at a cup of tea, "What troubles you my Adun?" she whispered, "I should think you'd be gratified to see me."

He glanced at her and back at his tea. "I am, Amanda. It is unexpected, and has left me conflicted."

She slid around him and sat next to him. "What conflicts you, Sarek? I don't feel our bond," she frowned, "So I don't know your thoughts."

He placed a discreet hand on her leg. "A few hours ago, I thought you gone forever. I had even remarried, and she now is gone. Yet, you are now here, and the woman I thought to be my next bond mate lay through those doors in peril."

Amanda frowned deeply, jealously threatening to burble through her into her words, "I see." She replied simply. "Do you." She paused and considered whether she wanted the answer to the question she wanted to ask, "Have you a bond with her?"

Sarek shook his head, "No."

Amanda's shoulders relaxed, "Then logically there is no conflict. I am here now, Adun. We were married a long time, we raised a child together. You were content, and I was happy. Isn't it logical that we reform our bond?"

Sarek nodded, "It is, Adun'a. The logic is unassailable. "he looked at Amanda, and he burned for her, yet, in his mind some place there was a burning for T'Lyn. He considered it. It was logical that he had been attracted to her, T'Lyn's service to him had saved his mind, preserved his logic, but it wasn't logical to assume it was a lasting burn, especially since his wife now sat before him . He placed his tea on the floor and took her face into his hands, carefully pressing against her psi points he closed his eyes and opened his mind to her, filling her with himself, and taking all that she was into him. It was comfortable, familiar, this bond.

Amanda smiled softly as she once again felt his presence in her mind. "My Adun." She sighed.

Kuvak watched the exchange over his PADD. He was reviewing Letant's data crystal, and it was unfathomable, how deeply this corruption went, and the historic names he saw on the list. Amanda's movement had stirred him from his concentration though, and now he found that the sight of the bonding tugged at familiar primal strings within him. He pushed it away and returned to looking over the data. His eyes fell on a name and he touched it, bringing up the picture. "L'Vec." He whispered.

The PADD fell into his lap, his cousin was here, some place. He closed his eyes remembering the last time he saw L'Vec, and then like a ray of sunshine though his soul a petite blond danced into his memory. "Tawny…" He picked up the PADD and looked down at the picture. It was reasonable to assume that if he had been brought to this time, perhaps...he lingered in the thought. Tawny may very well have been brought too, or perhaps together, he and L'Vec could track her and Emmie down somehow. He felt the burden of his heart lighten, and he sat the padd in his lap, folding his fingers together he began to meditate.

Soval approached Solok, "A word my son."

Solok looked over at Roxanne, who was folded up sleeping in the chair next to him. He nodded to his father, standing carefully he walked with his father.

"My son, there are things I must attend to. I need to register the death of your mother with the government. I need have the house prepared to receive our guests, and check in with both the Federation and our government. We have been out of communication for a long time." Sovar shifted, "And we all still have duties."

Solok placed his hands neatly behind his back, "Understood. I wish you to take Roxanne with you. She is fatigued, and if T'Lyn does not…" he looked away from his father, "She needs rest, and she needs to begin to understand what becoming the matron of our clan will mean."

"Agreed." Sovar said looking at the sleeping human, "She is agreeable, Solok, and I have no doubt she will make a fine matron. "

Solok nodded curtly and raised the Ta'al to his father.

Sovar acknowledged it, walking over to Roxanne he gently shook her, "Roxanne."

Roxanne jumped, "Is there news yet?"

"No, Roxanne, I have woken you to take you to our home. There are things we must attend to, and I would be agreeable if you would accompany me."

Roxanne looked at Solok who was now standing rigidly looking at the double doors that lead to the operating theater. "Ok, I guess. What about Solok?"

"He will endure, Roxaanne. I did ask him before waking you."

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, ok."

She stood and stretched, "Let me say goodbye."

As Roxanne approached Solok he turned and held two fingers up to her. She looked at his fingers and at him. She could feel the tumult rolling under his passive calm. Her impulse was to hug him, but at the thought she felt a twang through their bond, instead she placed her fingers on his, "I'm here if you need anything, Solok."

"Understood." He said looking at the fingers touching. "I will inform you if anything changes, Roxanne."

The discomfort in him was palpable through the tips of his fingers and Roxanne pulled away. "I love you." She whispered low enough no one else heard, and turned to join Sovar.


	24. Chapter 24

T'Lyn looked back a long dark tunnel. She could see herself in surgery, another Reldai at her head, undoubtedly trying to right whatever wrong S'Vec's machine had done. She turned away from the scene and found herself in that now too familiar white between spaces place Q often took her to before he did things to interfere in her life. She nearly gasped though when she turned and saw, not Q, but her mother.

"Am I dead?" T'Lyn asked without emotion.

"No, my daughter, you aren't. You could be, if you let go a bit more." Cleo raised her hand, "But I don't want you to."

T'Lyn's head drooped, "Wouldn't it be for the best if I did?"

"No my daughter it would not. It would serve no purpose, and ruin hope for a great many people." Cleo took her daughter into her arms. "I know the pain is extraordinary. Having a child taken from you is not something I am a stranger to."

T'Lyn embraced her mother, laying her head on her shoulder. "Your child is with us, T'Lyn. It cost Q dearly, but your son is safe." Her mother's words made her want to cry. "May I see him?" T'Lyn asked softly.

"In a moment my dear. First, we need to talk." Cleo held her out at arm's length, "Listen to me, my daughter. The Q are in a great war right now, one that jeopardizes not only life in your quadrant but life in this reality. Q, and a few others , myself included are working toward ensuring the safety and continuation of this life. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. It would make you a bigger target, and you already are a big enough target. For now, just know that the needs of the many rest on the shoulders of the few." She squeezed her daughters shoulders tight, "And you are one of those people, T'Lyn. You were right to say no war. That's what the other side wants, because if they succeed then the probability of survival for entire races plummets. We have given you some of the greatest Ambassadors Vulcan has ever known, and there are more on the way…You need to stand strong, T'Lyn, and guide these men in peace. We started with Vulcans, special Vulcans, but there will be humans, and other races you'll need to recruit. It's important, that you all work together. It's the only way you'll achieve the goal."

"What goal mother? Are you a Q? What…" T'Lyn threw her hands up, "This doesn't make sense. Why me?"

Cleo smiled, "Just like when you were a child, always full of questions. The goal will unfold in time, T'Lyn. And why you, is because you are my daughter. I am a Q, and that makes you a beautiful woman half-vulcan, half-human, with a beautiful and complicated mind. You were born for this, T'Lyn." She looked in her daughter's eyes, "I know you don't want it, but it is yours. You will have to find the strength within you to complete the tasks you'll be given."

T'Lyn frowned, "And why does S'Vec want Surak's Katra?"

"Because, it is one of the keys." Cleo said cryptically. "It is hidden, my daughter." She cringed and looked away, knowing that the person carrying it had just given themselves to another. "You'll have it eventually, but you need to make it known that when it is found, that it is not to be destroyed. If anyone tries, or if it seems to desire itself destroyed, know that is a lie and the person must not be allowed. That is essential!"

T'Lyn sighed and stared at her feet.

"All of those people with you now are keys to the future, my daughter. Take care of them, guide them…"

Surak appeared at Cleo's side holding a baby in his arms. T'Lyn rushed forward, placing her hand on both Surak and the child. "He has my eyes, T'Lyn." Surak said softly as to not wake the child.

T'Lyn looked at him, and back at her baby, then to her mother. "He needs a name, my daughter."

She looked at Surak, "I thought to call our son Sur'klas, after you and T'Klaas."

Surak's eyes sparkled, and he nodded in approval. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, "Sur'Klas it is." He said passing the boy into her arms. She held him, her green eyes sparkling in approval. "He is…beautiful." She whispered and picked up his tiny hand with her finger, when he gripped it she grinned. She looked up at Surak, and he leaned in and kissed her deeply, bringing his hands to her face he let his finger run through her long hair and down her back.

Cleo cleared her throat, and he reluctantly pulled away. He held his hands out to take Sur'Klas, T'Lyn kissed his forehead and whispers, "Go to your Daddy." Handing him back to Surak she looked at her mother.

"You must go back now, my daughter. "Cleo took T'Lyn's hand, "Fight well my dear. I love you."

T'Lyn looked at her mother and then at Surak and the child. She opened her mouth to speak but flashed out of the between spaces place.

"You shouldn't have kissed her, Surak." Cleo scolded.

"If faced with Solok again could you resist it? I'm not a Vulcan anymore, Cleo, and while I retain much of what I was, it angers me, profoundly that I cannot have at her at my side. It's made worse that the fools around her do not see, and will not take her as a mate. It re-angers me that she has need of one!" Surak spoke evenly, but his blue eyes flared.

"I would not be able to stop myself, Surak. I do understand. She will find a mate, but at this time it must not be you. Kissing her only confuses her heart, you selfish old Q!" her voice was strong, she did not hide her irritation. "Did you stop to think that part of why those fools as you call them, cannot think to compete with the image of Surak? "

"We will speak no more of these emotional things." Surak said bouncing the child in his arms.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes…you aren't a Vulcan anymore…Come we must tend to Q, he'll be anxious to see Sur'Klas." She held her arms out for the child. "I am the grandmother, Surak. It is my right to hold him." She winked and he handed him to her reluctantly.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The doctor walked through the double doors toward Solok. "Your daughter waits for you. She is awake and…very well ."

Solok nodded and followed the doctor back through the doors. When he approached the room he tensed as the doctor stepped aside so he could enter. He did not know what he'd see beyond the doors but he steeled his emotional suppression for whatever he might find.

T'Lyn was sitting on the edge of the bed waving off the Reldai that seemed to attempting to help her. "I did not come to be served woman, be gone." T'Lyn said sternly.

"T'Lyn?" Solok said carefully, this was not what he expected at all. He watched as the priestess passed him to leave.

"Yes?" She said evenly, as she began searching for robes to put on.

"You are…well?" Solok said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am," she swallowed, "as well as one can expect. Do I have robes here?"

He nodded and retrieved the pack that had been packed for her. Handing it to her he watched her sort through the robes until she came to a set of peach colored robes. "I will require your assistance. " She said holding them up, "The surgical matters have left me with more pain suppression allows me to control."

Solok approached her and began attempting to help her with her robes, though the Reldai robes, especially ones in the ancient style were more complicated than he anticipated. "I did not anticipate seeing you in such an active state, my daughter, nor did I think I would find you so, calm."

"What is, is, father." She said looking into his grey eyes. "It isn't logical to rail against what is with regret and other emotional trappings."

He raised an eyebrow, "Very logical of you, T'Lyn." A hint of pride betrayed his normally even speech.

"There is no need for pride father, I am simply doing as I should." She added helping him tie her robes off. At the side, and indicating that he should do the same on the other side.

A small look of shocked passed over his face, and he began tying the other side of her under robes. "It is as you say, but the cause for my pride is sufficient."

T'Lyn went still and she looked at her father, her eyes softening as much as the discomfort would allow. "It is agreeable, father." She held up her arms and he slid the second layer of her robes over her head.

"Dressing as Reldai is a complicated affair." He said turning his attention away from the emotion he felt, "What did S'Vec…"

"He wanted many things, Father. Not the least of which is Surak's Katra. Which, he must never be allowed to have, and which in the fullness of time I must have so that it will not ever be destroyed."

Solok nodded. The doctor entered and looked at his PADD. He stopped and looked at her quizzically, "You are active for a woman who died on the operating table."

"I am leaving." T'Lyn said. It wasn't a question or a request.

The doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Solok stood and faced him, "You will do as Reldai had said, and release her. Her family will see to her health and rest now. Your adherence to duty is acknowledged."

The doctor looked at T'Lyn and Solok, "Understood, Osu, I'll ready her discharge." He left immediately.

Solok turned back to T'Lyn, grabbing her top robe and holding it for her to put on. She nodded a small smile on her lips, she slid her arms into the robes and then embraced her father in a hug. He shifted, embarrassed by the emotion, but embraced her. "I thought I lost you again. There will be no more moments like that again, T'Lyn. " it was as much a command he was giving himself as it was a statement.

"We will do what service requires, Father." She let him go and looked at him.

"I should get a litter for you." Solok said beginning to leave.

"No. I will walk out. It is important that all who watch know that I am strong, and no torture will break me." She stood and took her father's arm.

Together they walked out to the waiting room. T'Lyn smoothed her robes as her friends looked on. She whispered to her father, "When we get home, I'll rest." He nodded.

Gelly approached her, "They said you were near death." She growled and eyed her, "Apparently not close enough to touch the gates of Stov'o'kor!"

T'Lyn motioned to her to move closer, "I not only put a foot there I kicked the guard just for you." She placed her hand on the Klingon's shoulder and squeezed. The Klingon crumpled to T'Lyn's feet, "That was for the punch in the face." She looked at a stunned Soval, "Collect your mate, we are going home."

Sarek approached her, and her lips twitched upward, "It is agreeable to see you, Sarek." She saw in his eyes a conflicted joy.

Amanda took her place at his side, "And I am she who is Sarek's wife."

T'Lyn looked at her, and then at Sarek who was not looking at her. "It is agreeable to meet you, T'Sia." She nodded to her father, "Let us go, I feel myself fatiguing." Her eyes were cold as she strode past Sarek.

Soval motioned for Kuvak to grab Gelly's feet. He was more than strong enough to pick her up, but the length of her body made it too awkward to carry elegantly.

Solok helped his daughter into the shuttle, "Was it necessary to neck pinch Gelly?"

"Yes." T'Lyn replied, "Had I not taken some measure of revenge on her for punching me in the face, she would have thought me angry, or that I had a hatred of her. She knows now I am not, and that we are friends." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear," In spite of the fact she stole the mate I had interest."

Solok's eyes widened and he watched Soval and Kuvak load the enormous Klingon woman in the back of the shuttle. He mouthed, Soval? She nodded. "I do not approve, my daughter, she is welcome to him."

T'Lyn looked away as Solok moved and she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a full smile.

T'Lyn fell asleep again as Solok loaded everyone else in the shuttle and headed for their family home, nearl Gol.


	25. A beginings end, a new beginning

T'Lyn jumped from sleep to a sitting position. She was panting slightly grabbing around her to make sure she was still in her room, in her bed. Q pushed off the wall he was leaning on, "You are ok, T'Lyn." He said somberly.

The half Vulcan closed her eyes and calmed herself, "Q, You look terrible." She opened her eyes, he looked older than the last time she saw him.

"You sure know how to flatter a man, mon cheri. " he pouted as he sat down next to her on her bed. "Don't worry I don't take it personally, I think it's just your adorable little mortal way of dealing with your latent attraction to me." He winked.

Taking a calming breath, she brought her knees up to her chest and lay her head on them, "Why are you here, Q?"

He petted her long golden hair, "You've done a good job bringing the group together. They feel bonded now, each to the other, and to you. But now they all have things to do, for themselves, and for the cause."

T'Lyn closed her eyes, "What cause are we fighting for, Q? I know we aren't supposed to go to war, so what are we doing? You are assembling peace makers, ambassadors, and more than that inter-species breeders. My Father, Soval, Kuvak…Vulcans who have bonded with humans or other species. Is this some kind of game?"

"Would that was, Mon Cheri." He winked, "It isn't though, and you had the misfortune of meeting the other side. Which, I'm…sorry for. "

"And mother, my mother was or is a Q?" T'lyn ran her hands through her hair, "I haven't even spoken of this to Solok. And this makes me some kind of Chimera of Vulcan, human and…Q?"

Q smirked, " T'lyn, you are what you are, the more you accept that the more you'll be able to do for yourself. Just as learning the disciplines of the mind made you Reldai. We are fighting a clash of the titans T'Lyn, and you and your people aren't there to fight, but to bring life together in a new way to preserve it against a possible apocalypse, so you all can truly boldly go where no one has gone before."

"I do not understand, Q."

"Everything in time, T'Lyn. As you unfortunately found out, the other side doesn't play nice, and the less you know until the time is right, the better off you'll be." He grinned and stood.

"Where is Surak's Katra, Q?" T'Lyn asked softly. "I suspected it was in the ship, but it isn't is it, it was moved wasn't it. "

"Yes, my dear, and I won't tell you, where it is not even the person who carries it knows they have it. "

"Do I have it?" she said jerking up in the bed.

"No my dear, you don't…not now."

"What do I do now, Q? What task is at hand for me now?"

"You have a bond to nurture with you father, you both will need it, you need to help Roxanne, and you will be needed across the galaxies to help foster peace, and progress. Now, it is time for the others, and soon you'll know what to do, it will all fall into place my dear. Now's a little vacation, so to speak, you've earned it, you've been working non-stop for seventy years. Bond with your family, teach the other Reldai, teach. " He winked.

"Reldai are not supposed to travel off Vulcan, Q." T'Lyn said confused as to what she was to do in the future.

"That's old thinking, T'Lyn. Now you prepare for the brave new world." He winked and vanished.

Solok burst through the door, "Are you…" he looked around the room, "I heard you speaking."

"I am well, Father. Q, came to me. It's time to send people away. It's time they search for their piece in the this puzzle." T'Lyn frowned, she didn't like the idea of sending any of them away. She wanted to wrap them all in her robes and keep them all safe from harm. "He won't tell me why, now, Father. He says it isn't safe. It just appears we all have been chosen to fight a war by not fighting."

"That is the teaching of Surak." Solok pointed out.

"Yes, Father it is, but it is much harder than you know to follow through with. I lost friends to such a passive way of thinking." She closed her eyes and remembered T'Klaas, and how if he and his people had been armed he might have lived. "It is a path of pain and loss." She slid off the bed, "Could you stave off your desire for revenge if you saw your bond mate tortured, or your family slaughtered, to foster peace. Surak did. " She held up her hand, "Don't answer, Father, because I know when the time comes such a decision needs to be made, not just on a personal level but on the galactic level, you'll only then know the answer."

Solok pursed his lips, and looked down. "Do you think my logic so flawed my daughter?"

"No, Father, I believe, the path ahead, it will be all of our proving grounds." T'Lyn walked over to her father and held up her hand. "And we will work on this all together, Father."

Solok pressed his palm against his daughter's, and looked into her serious green eyes. "Your thoughts are acknowledged. " He pressed against her palm hard and then pulled away, "Kuvak has made first meal. Are you well enough to join for the meal or shall I have someone bring it here?"

"Help me with my robes, Father. This may be our last breakfast with these our chosen family for some time. Then I would speak to Roxanne. We have a bonding ceremony to plan, Father, and if she is to have a measure of contentment in our family she needs to feel a true part. It is my understanding that she was a security officer when she was studying in the academy?"

"That is accurate." Solok said helping T'lyn pick out her day's robes.

"Then if you believe it appropriate, I shall assign her to the care of security and guards for those in our family, while I am still the matron of our Clan."

Solok's grey eyes glittered with approval, "I believe that to be a wise choice."

T'Lyn asked for his arm to steady herself, "It has come to my attention, Father that you favor the kind of women that can, as humans say, "Kick your ass." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It is not dignified for a Reldai to make jokes, T'Lyn." Solok scolded mildly.

"It may be humorous, but humor was not my intention. I was merely stating and observable fact." She looked ahead and smirked.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Kuvak was setting the table with food. Sovar entered and nodded to him, "So, Kuvak, you have prepared the first meal today."

He nodded, "I am a guest in your home, Sovar, and I thought it only proper."

Sovar sat and considered the man, "I have assumed you would have returned to your clan by now, Kuvak. They are large, well placed, I am sure they feel diminished without you."

Kuvak stopped his work, "I do not see the merit of returning to them, Sovar. They are six hundred strong, and I see no logic in returning. I was going to approach you and Reldai T'Lyn, about dwelling among you and your clan."

"I cannot speak for my granddaughter, Kuvak, but in my mind it would be an honor to have you as a chosen family. Our family to increase in such a way is agreeable." Sovar said, with a ghost of a smile, "I can only think that T'Lyn would see the logic of this."

Kuvak sat next to Sovar, "Would you also be agreeable for three more, besides me? I have come to knowledge that a cousin of mine, and his mate might be alive. Sovar, my cousin was more like a brother to me, and if it is true he and his mate would make a fine addition. You are more accepting of, unique marital pairings than my former clan."

"She is human?" Sovar asked leaning forward.

Kuvak nodded, "He and I were among the first to take such a bond."

"What is this cousin's name?" Sovar leaned back in his chair considering the history he knew of Kuvak and his time, there had been no official mention that he, or any of his clan had an interspecies bonding, but given the power of his clan, it was not unexpected.

"L'Vek, and his mate was Meskhenet, a human of Egyptian origins. A most agreeable woman, who if they both live, means my mate, Tawny may well too." Kuvak pulled the IDIC locket from under his shirt and gingerly flipped it open. "She was mine."

Sovar looked at the locket, "We will go together and search, Kuvak."

"Osu, I would not think to take you from your home. The fact that you offer your home to me is more than enough." Kuvak said an open look of shock playing on his face.

""Kuvak, I find these halls stifling without the beat of T'Pel in them. I think it would merit my contentment if I were to." He sighed and looked at the head of the table, where T'Pel used to sit. "Allow myself some time away, perhaps a fresh start, Kuvak."

Kuvak openly smiled, "Then I will agree to you going, Sovar. I have wired my clan and had them deposit my inheritance, in severance to my accounts. With this came a nice small ship we can use."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Amanda was standing at the window. The bedroom they were given overlooked the Clan garden, it was lovely, she thought, in the Vulcan way. Turning to look back at Sarek, who was still asleep in spite of the morning bell, she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't understand why they had not returned to Shi Kahr. Why were they were still in Gol was beyond her. Why they had not been intimate yet, since their re-bonding, was…understandable given the fact that they were not in their own home. She sighed.

She walked toward the bed, and sat next to Sarek. "Adun." She said softly, lightly nudging him, "Adun, it is time for first meal."

Sarek's eyes parted, "I have missed the morning bell?"

"Yes, Adun." She said stroking his face with two fingers. "Adun, may I speak with you."

"Of course, Adun'a." Sarek said sitting up.

"I wish to leave here." She said firmly folding her hands into her lap.

"That is not possible at this time, Adun'a. We have to see what T'Lyn requires of us. She is still recovering from her ordeal, Amanda. There are important things happening, and we are a part of this." He frowned, "If you desire to return to Spock's Estate, in Shi Kahr, then I can arrange transport."

Amanda stood and walked across the room, "And you would stay here? I think not. This is not our clan, Sarek, this is not our family."

"Our clan wished us to bring T'Lyn back with us as a member, Amanda. Whether she has the Surak child or not, she belongs in our clan, she married into our clan, and though her bond mate is dead she remains a part." He stood and began to gather his robes.

"Then let Spock bring her back or perhaps Skon." Amanda said, walking over and touching his shoulder.

"Spock is an elderly man, Amanda, and Skon is no longer living."

"Our son is…" she gasped.

"Yes, Amanda, it has been some time since you…died. Our son is the Elder of our clan." Sarek turned to face her, "I thought you understood the implications of our seemingly return from the dead, Amanda."

She shook her head, "No, apparently not."

"When Spock died, before his friends returned him to Seleya. You left me and returned to Earth." He frowned, "Now that he is elderly, and may die, will you do that to me again?" There was no hurt in his voice, but his brown eyes betrayed the fear.

Amanda looked at him and then looked down at the floor.

"I didn't think you could answer that, Amanda." He sighed. "I feel your discontent already, through our bond."

"It will be better when we are away from here." She said offering him two fingers.

He considered her and lifted his fingers to touch hers, "I will discuss our leaving with T'Lyn today at first meal."

Amanda huffed, "I don't understand the hold she has on you, Sarek. You have changed."

"It does not have anything to do with a hold on me Adun'a. She has helped me, and she belongs in our clan. Do you understand that?" he said firmly.

"Not really. Does it matter?" She pulled her fingers from him.

"Your understanding is not required, my Adun'a. What is, is." Sarek said folding his hands together before him.

"This has nothing to do with your desire to bond with her?"

"I am bonded to you my wife." He said firmly. "I never left you."

Her eyes narrowed. He had changed; he was not the same Sarek she had known for forty years. She couldn't put her finger on it, but even their bond didn't feel the same. Perhaps when they returned to Shi Kahr, they should go to a healer or the Reldai to make sure their bond was proper. Vulcans, and all the trappings, it's never straight forward.

He opened the door. Holding out his fingers to her, "Amanda, attend."

She picked up her robes and placed her fingers on his.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Soval was walking down the hall to the meal room, when an arm shot across his chest, the arm was attached to a large Klingon woman grinning down at him. "Morning Soval." She growled seductively.

"Gelly, it is agreeable to see you this morning."

She snorted, "The hours you Vulcans call morning are obscene. A woman can barely sober up from the night before being expected to eat the gruel of vegetables you call a breakfast. "She ran her tongue over her teeth, "You have not shared my bed since we've come back to this house." It was a statement, not an accusation.

Soval sighed and moved her arm out of his way, "No, I have not, and to do so would be disrespectful in Osu Sovar's home, without being bonded."

She walked with him tossing her hair back scoffing his sentiment, "It did not stop you in the desert."

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, "You challenged my manhood, Gelly."

"Perhaps I am doing so again."

"We need to leave this place. We have dealings on Qo'nos with your father, thanks to Letant's information. "

Gelly pushed him against the wall, pinning him there by his shoulders, "My father will eat you alive if you show him so little emotion, so little fire."

Soval grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the other side of the wall, "This is something we need to discuss, Gelly, and I will not engage in the discussion unless you are willing to engage in a foundation mating bond. Without that our discussion goes no further, and I go to Qo'nos alone."

Gelly nodded, "I'll endure your primitive ritual, Soval."

Soval released her, "I will not have my culture disrespected, Gelly. "he straightened his robes and began walking down the hall. Gelly stepped to catch up with him and he placed his hand on her stomach, "Three steps behind, Gelly." He said sternly. "It is my way, it is the Vulcan way. Our mates do not walk with us, unless we are touching them with our fingers. Today you walk three steps behind."

Gelly growled softly, but took the space behind him.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O

Everyone was gathered around the dining table, and Solok lead T'Lyn to the head of the table, where T'Pel used to sit. Solok made haste back to his room, to peak in on Roxanne. She was sleeping peacefully. He returned to the table and took his seat next to his daughter.

Kuvak was the first to speak, "Are you well today T'Lyn?"

T'Lyn sipped her tea, "I am agreeable, Kuvak. My thoughts today are with you all though, and not with me."

Sovar looked at T'Lyn, "What do you mean Granddaughter?"

"All of you stand at the threshold of new things, be it bonds, or lost friends found. Q spoke with me today, and he tells me that our future is woven together, that we will be working together, but now is the time for you."

"You are sending us away, T'Lyn?" Sarek said placing his silverware down.

"In a way, Sarek. Not forever, but there are things you all must attend. Is this not so?" T'Lyn looked at Kuvak, who was nodding, Sovar who next to him, Gelly and Soval, and Sarek and Amanda.

Kuvak turned to Sovar, "Shall I prepare our transport, Sovar?" Sovar looked at Solok and T'Lyn, and then back at Kuvak, "Yes, we will leave as soon as you are prepared. "

Gelly stood, "I will prepare the bird of prey." She slapped Soval on the back and slammed down a Klingon communicator. "Signal when you are ready." She turned to T'Lyn and slammed her fist to her chest. "Our battles will be glorious!" turning she left the room.

Kuvak stood and bowed to T'Lyn, "Many thanks to you my Reldai." He grinned and patted Sovar on the back, who then stood.

"My son, my granddaughter and matron, I am going with Kuvak. He seeks his bond-mate, Cousin, and his bond mate. He has asked to join our family."

Solok looked at T'Lyn, who nodded, "Then go and increase our family, Sovar. Find what you have lost."

Sovar nodded, and raised the Ta'al, "Peace and long life, My granddaughter, my Reldai, my matron." He nodded at Solok, "When we return, I will be agreeable to hold my new grandchild, and welcome my new matron."

"Long life and peace, my father." Solok said standing, looking at T'Lyn, "With your permission, I'll go see to Roxanne."

"It is as it should be, Father." T'Lyn said giving him and Sovar leave.

Amanda stood, "I'm going to gather out things, Sarek, will you secure our transport to Shi Kahr?"

"Of course my wife." Sarek said, still staring at T'Lyn. When Amanda left Sarek stood and took Solok's seat by her, "What does this mean, T'lyn? I heard your words on why you are sending us away, but what is the wisdom of this?"

"The wisdom I believe, Sarek, is as an old earth saying goes. Not to place all your eggs in one basket. If we all are important to Q, and S'Vec knows this and we are all together, it takes but one strike to end everything. That, and I am sure it as Q said, that you all have tasks to do, things to discover that will aid us in our future, whatever it might be."

He looked at her hand laying on the arm rest. He looked down the hall and back at her; he took her hand in his, "Do not do this T'Lyn. Do not send me away. I am bonded, but I can be of use here, aiding you." His thumb trembled as it rubbed softly over the back of her hand. "Nothing has changed, T'Lyn."

"Everything has changed, Sarek," she said looking down at his hand; she pulled away from his touch and rested her hand in her lap. "I do not know what conflicts you and I will not know your thoughts on this matter. The story of your relationship is not unknown to me, Sarek. You and Amanda were legend, a beacon to all those who chose a different path." From her belt she pulled the Data crystal Spock had given her, "I was told that I should give this to you, if I had heard of Spock's final passing. I have not, but it is likely that I will not before you. Take this now, give it to your clan's Reldai until the right time." T'Lyn stood holding the crystal out to him.

He reluctantly took it, "Nothing has changed, T'Lyn, not with me nor my clan. They desire you to come home, this I do know. You belong with us. You are the widow of Surak, and keeper of his teachings." His face remained neutral, but his eyes begged his true meaning. He did not know why, but he felt she belonged to him.

"My father will be handling any arrangements in regard to my bonding, Sarek. And say what you will for whatever reasons you might, but I do not belong to your clan. I am a child of two worlds, Sarek, as your son was, and my path is my own." She held up the Ta'al, "Peace and prosperity, Osu Sarek."

His lips quivered so slightly only another Vulcan might see it, he looked at her a long time before raising the ta'al in return, "Peace and long life, Reldai."

She dropped her Ta'al and turned to leave. He crossed the pace between them and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Take no offense for none is meant." He kissed her lips softly and released her turning to leave before she could reject him.

T'Lyn watched him leave, her hand moving to her lips. It made sense to her; she knew where Surak's katra now resided. She sat back down at the table. Every ounce of her humanity screamed within her, but she sat as stoic as a stone Vulcan statue.

**A/N: There will be an epilogue coming shortly. And for those who are following the foundation stories you know I left a lot of dangling plot lines….there is a reason for that. I hope you are enjoying the foundation series. I plan on finishing the open stories, and then taking you on the journey of not only all the characters you've met and I hope have grown to love, but also there is going to be a "Dark Q rising" series, where you get to find out about all the badies and the plan on the other side of this fence. *Raises Ta'al* Peace and long reading my friends. **


	26. Epilogue

Solok stood in the ritual circle, his hands clasped before him. If he was nervous, no one could tell. His face was as placid as a lake on a windless day. He was watching the ceremonial path thought it would be ten minutes and seventeen seconds before Roxanne arrived. The rest of his clan stood around him in the same stoic silence. It had been many years since the entirety of the clan of Gol had gathered. Many of them there to support Solok's choice of bond mate, some of them curious because they had heard he was taking _another_ human wife. Not only that, but that he had mated out of the pon farr with her, and she was already with child. If all that was not enough to rouse them for the bonding ritual, then the fact that this human wife would soon be the Clan Matron was. The news of T'Pel's death had gripped their clan, she was the best matron in the clan's history. Many of them were also curious to see Solok's first daughter, T'Lyn. They had heard she was now Reldai, and their clan had not had a strong Reldai in two hundred years. It was a curious time for the clan of Gol, especially with rumors of challenge wafting from the Shi Kahr clan, who were already stating that T'Lyn was theirs.

Solok looked at all the family gathered. He surmised why most of them were there. It didn't matter to him, none of it did. He was about to finalize a bond he had begun years ago, over calculus, chocolate, and wine. That was what was agreeable to him. It was a completion, it would be his completion.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Roxanne stared at herself in the mirror, she loved the purple gown, the sash over her head was beautiful, but as her eyes drifted down her body she began to cry. She was showing big time. "T'Lyn," she whimpered, "I look so fat!"

"You do not, Roxanne, you look pregnant and there is a difference." T'Lyn replied putting on her own head piece.

Roxanne slugged her in the arm hard, "That wasn't helpful! You should have told me I look pretty." Her tears at least were now replaced by mild anger.

"You do look pretty, Roxanne, but that was not the statement you made. You said you looked fat, I answered that statement. Next time, if you wish me to reassure you of your aesthetic appeal, make a statement that lends itself to that. " T'Lyn turned from the mirror and checked Roxanne over one more time.

"Vulcans!" Roxanne growled, "So damned literal!"

"Yes, and you are about to marry into a clan of Vulcans. Today you will bond, not only with father, but with his entire clan, including me. You will take the mantel of wife, and Clan matron."

"Yeah, T'Lyn, I wasn't nervous enough already," she said rolling her eyes, "Thanks for that, a real comfort."

"I am not trying to be comforting, Roxanne, I am trying to prepare you. " T'Lyn frowned lightly, "And advising you will be my job for many years to come. " She took Roxanne by the shoulders, "A job I am honored to do, you will make a fine matron."

Roxanne swallowed hard, she fought not to ask the question "do you really think so" because she already knew the reply would be "I have already said this." She grinned at T'Lyn. "Ok, so tell me, again how this ceremony goes down."

"I will lead you to the circle, you and father will kneel before each other touching fingers. I will say some things, and initiate a meld with you both to bond you and induce a pon farr. You will then leave the ceremonial ground and return here, where you will be left alone for three days. You and father will stay on world for a year after, to cement your bond." T'Lyn nodded, "See there is nothing outrageous."

"Pon farr, like in mating fever for _ both_ of us?"

"Yes, it is a change to get used to and understand the fever, because it will be mild, so when Father's time comes you will know better how to handle him." T'Lyn grinned slightly, "Though in spite of rumors to the contrary, Vulcan men who bond with human females do tend to have an easier time. I believe it has to do with the fact that they do not have to endure the same repression other male Vulcans do with their more traditional spouses."

"You mean the once every seven years thing? Yeah I'd be climbing the walls if Solok didn't…" her eyes snapped up to T'Lyn's, "Yeah I bring the awkward like a boss don't I."

"It is fine, Roxanne. It is your humanity that gives my father balance. Be you, always." T'Lyn nodded, "It is time."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn stood before Roxanne and her father, "What you are about to see comes down from the time of the Beginning. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul - this is our way. Kali FARR! Now is the time of challenge!" After a brief pause, T'Lyn touched the psi points of Roxanne, and then looking at her father, she realize this would be the first meld she ever performed on him, he nodded up at her, and she touched his face. "Two people no longer kneel before me, but one person who inhabits to bodies. Pon Farr!" she felt the bond between them in an instant, and having performed hundreds of these ceremonies she could tell the strength of their relationship was powerful. Releasing them she stepped back and turned away.

Solok looked into Roxanne's eyes and caressed her flushed cheek, "It is time we were away from here, My Adun'a."

Roxanne smiled, "Yeah," she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear,"I kind of like this fever thing so far." She purred and captured his ear in her mouth. Hefting her up, Solok took her to the waiting flitter. When they were in privacy, he nuzzled her neck, "So far I see no difference in you while in pon farr, and you just being Roxanne."

Roxie laughed as they pulled away, "Humans are constant Pon Farr, Solok, learn to love it!" She reached out her hand and gently squeezed his groin, the flitter swerved, and the gathered Vulcans in the ceremonial ground heard laughter fading into the distance.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn watched as her distant relatives milled around the circle, and then left. When she was alone she looked out over her planet, a planet and a people that were changing even as she sat there. She had bonded her father and Roxanne, initiated a base bond between Gelly and Soval, her chosen family was out there in space now looking for lost family and mates. She thought of her grandfather, and hoped along the way he might find a new measure of contentment.

Her head dropped, she felt completely alone, and yet surrounded by all she held dear. The face of Vulcan was changing, she was changing, and life itself was moving on.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you are compelled to keep up with the foundation stories. I am loving writing them for you. If you have a specific character or characters you'd like to see featured in the next one drop me a line or leave a comment to let me know. I'll be finishing Only human to me, and Lives asunder soon...then there is more to come! Oh, and I might add now, if some of you had not guessed...Sensara and I chat a lot, and many of the OC characters you see here are directly from stories she is writing (or will write). This is done with permission from her, and often back alley collaboration with her :) Just so ya know! *ta'al* live long and read more!  
**


End file.
